The Service
by Talon Garnock
Summary: This tells a story of a Rescue Ranger searching for new beginnings beyond his own broken dreams and failures.
1. Default Chapter

The Service_Part-1  
  
I've seen the future and it will be.  
I've seen the future and it works,  
if there's life after, we will see.  
So I can't go like a jerk.  
---"The future" By Prince,   
  
  
Chapter01  
  
Episode 1: If I say it's OK, then you'll never say good-bye.  
  
Monty sighed as he walked into the main room of Ranger Headquarters. He hated   
what he was about to do. He stood in front of the door of his friend, and team   
mate Chip Maplewood and sighed. He thought to himself how this type of behavior   
would have long worn out his patience, forcing him to take matters in his own   
hands, and settle this problem once and for all. But this wasn't normal   
circumstances.   
  
It was almost a year ago that Gadget and her friend Caprice discovered that   
their "friendship" for each other went deeper than they had thought; that they   
had serious feelings for one another. And after much difficulty and tribulation,   
Gadget had decided to declare her love for Caprice. Of course the fact that   
Gadget was still in a (four month long) relationship with Chip at the time did   
complicate the issue. And after a month of strained relations, and other such   
things that happen when one goes through such a breakup, the two had managed to   
work things out. He had hoped, of course, there would be some kind of happily   
ever after to this but...  
  
Monterey let out another deep sigh as he approached Chip and Dale's door and   
lightly but firmly knocked. Monterey had always considered himself to be an   
eternal optimist when it came to the rough spots in life. He had faith that   
things would eventually turn out for the better. But this was one of the few   
times that his heart and his instinct that governed things like this gave him   
conflicting messages.   
  
There was a pause for about a second, then a voice said "Come in." Monterey   
walked in and saw Chip writing something, the sound of pen scratching words on   
to paper filled the room.   
  
After about a minute the chipmunk stopped, inspected his handiwork, rolled it up   
and put it in a tube marked * S.A.P.S. Meeting *. Chip turned to the large   
mouse. "Hi Monty! Is there something I can do for you??"   
  
Monterey rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted for about a second. "Chip...   
Are you feeling OK?"   
  
The reddish brown chipmunk looked at Monterey, puzzled by his question. "I'm   
fine. What makes you say that?"   
  
"Well the last case we were on you seemed a bit..." He searched for a word   
"Careless."   
  
Chip gazed at him still confused. "Careless?" He let out a chuckle and stood up.   
"Monty don't you think that's a bit extreme?"   
  
The big mouse leaned casually against a nearby wall "Maybe, but you gotta admit,   
you did take some big chances there."   
  
Chip harumphed as he put his tube of papers with two others. He looked at   
Monterey. "I'm a big boy Monty. I can take care of myself." Chip began to walk   
towards the door, tubes of papers in hand. "We caught the bad guys. And nobody   
got hurt." He looked at Monterey as he neared the door. "Besides I thought you   
liked that kind of action."   
  
Monterey thought about Chip's statement for a few seconds. "Well, that's true...   
But there is a difference between action and recklessness."   
  
Chip smirked at the statement as he walked through the door and in to the main   
room, (closely followed by Monterey). "Monty. Monty," Chip sighed. "The rangers   
are tougher than they look. And a little aggression, now and then won't hurt   
them any. It'll just keep them from getting complacent."   
  
Monterey frowned a bit. Chip's glib answer didn't inspire his confidence. He was   
about to confront Chip on this, when the chipmunk turned towards him and said,   
"Now I am sorry Gadget wasted your time on this. But I have work to do! And   
reports to deliver." he shook the tubes of papers for emphasis.   
  
"Now hold on there mate!" Monterey felt his temper rise. "No one sent me to do   
anything! I was just concerned, that's all."   
  
Chip gave him a skeptical look, and snorted. "I have heard that before...."   
Monterey pulled himself up to his full height, and looked down at the chipmunk   
with a hard gaze. And through a straight tight lip said "Are you calling me a   
liar? Mate." His voice had a low rumble to it that would have made any other   
rodent cause to be more than a little wary.   
  
Chip defiantly glared back at the tall muscle mouse. And after a long pause   
said. "I don't need a baby-sitter.... And you are not my mother. I can take care   
of myself." With that said, Chip turned and walked into the Ranger's conference   
room and went to the table that stood at it's center.   
  
Monterey angrily watched Chip turn away from him. He resisted the urge to reach   
out and stop him from going. * Steady Monty ole boy. Steady. Your pally is just   
blowing off some steam, that's all. No need to make this harder than it has to   
be.* He let out a long quiet sigh. *Right.. time for the main event...*   
Monterey thought carefully about what he was going to say next, as Chip silently   
organized his tubes of papers. Monterey then quietly walked over to the bottom   
of the stairs that went to the front door.   
  
When Chip had collected all of his things, and put them in to a shoulder sack he   
went to the front door. Only to find Monterey blocking it with his arms crossed.   
Shock and surprise flashed across Chip's face. But it was quickly replaced with   
a look of defiance, and determination.   
  
Monterey was silently impressed by this as well as dismayed. Very few rodents   
had the fire to stand up to him when he had his "I am not going, and you can't   
make me" look. And not be at least a little scared. Of course this meant that   
Chip wasn't going to back down either (as he usually did). *This could get ugly   
* he thought to himself. He didn't even want to think about what could happen   
if......  
  
"Is there something you want to say. Monterey." Chip's determined look   
matched Monterey's.   
  
"We missed you at the restaurant yesterday."   
  
A long pause. "I was, busy..."   
  
A skeptical look of surprise graced Monterey's face. "Oh really? With what?"   
  
Chip shook his tubes of papers.   
  
"Oh yeah ... Right..." Monterey sat casually on the steps. "Every one was there   
you know. Foxglove. Dale. Zipper. Gadget. Caprice." Monterey appeared to be   
casual as he said the names. But he remained alert to Chip's reactions. Sure   
enough when he said "Gadget and Caprice". A flicker of emotion played across his   
face.   
  
"Good... I hope you guys enjoyed your selves."   
  
Monty sighed. "You know mate there was a time when you would have at least given   
us some token sign that you cared about the rest of us."   
  
The fires of indignation raged within Chip's eyes. For several long seconds he   
said nothing. Then with a stone cold mask of civility and a low even voice he   
spoke. "What are you trying to say? Monterey..."   
  
The mouse glanced at the ground, then looked at Chip. "You should have been   
there Chip."   
  
Chip's expression didn't change. "It wasn't a meeting. It wasn't a case. It   
wasn't even a formal dinner! There is no good reason why I should-have   
anything!!"   
  
Monterey felt his anger rise. "It was important Chip! You know Gadget considers   
us all as family. She wanted everyone there for the announcement!"   
There was a long pause. "She could have told me it was important you know."   
Monterey sighed and said almost to himself. "There was a time when she wouldn't   
have to."   
  
A pained look flashed across Chip's face. He blinked, his eyes had watered a bit   
and he became sadly thoughtful. There was a long pause before he spoke. "What   
does this have to do with me not caring about the others?"   
  
Monterey nodded slightly. And with a softened his voice (although he was still a   
bit angry), he said, "We all depend on you mate... You're our leader."   
Chip looked down uneasily.   
  
"There are certain things that are expected from ya. And when you go off and do   
that crazy stuff...... Well, you know we are going to get concerned." Monterey   
relaxed a bit. *All right Monty. Here is where my pally says "You're right   
Monty." we make friends again. And this matter is closed!* The big mouse waited   
expectantly for Chip to say the words that would mark the end of this ordeal.   
But all he got was silence.  
  
"Expected of me....." Chip looked at the ground thoughtfully for a few   
seconds, then at Monterey. "You know Monty. Everyone seems to expect, a great   
many things from me..." He lowered is eyes and sighed "Maybe, too much..." Then   
with a stern voice. "But to say I don't care about the others is way out of line   
Monty!!" Chip pointed at the mouse resentfully to emphasize his words.   
  
"See here Chippah! If ya really cared about the rest of us! You and Caprice   
would make nice like!! And let Gadget get on with her happiness!!!" Monterey   
angrily retorted.   
  
"GEEZ Monty!!! What do you want from me!? To get down on my hands and knees, and   
kiss her ring!!?"   
  
Monterey suddenly found himself standing face to face with Chip. Barely in   
control his anger, Monterey finally decided to say what was on his mind about   
Chip's situation. Despite the consequences! "Its been a year now mate!! What   
I....." Before Monterey could finish, and Chip react. A distinctive voice halted   
all conversation.  
  
"Chip? Monty? Is everything all right? in there?" A female mouse with blond hair   
walked down the stairs from the upper floor of the Ranger HQ. "I heard   
shouting."   
  
Gadget?! Monterey didn't know that she was home. In the months that he, and Chip   
had been, talking things over. There was always an unspoken agreement, that   
Gadget wouldn't be told about their, discussions. And they both knew why. Of   
course one day she would find out. But he had hoped that would be after Chip had   
fully accepted Caprice, as well as the situation. Unfortunately, Chip was being   
his usual stubborn self!   
  
Monterey knew that he about a second or so to come up with an answer that would   
satisfy Gadget's curiosity. He quickly went through his mental list of stock   
answers, and just as quickly found that she had heard just about all of them!   
And the ones that were left were not very good! Monterey never liked lying to   
Gadget, never! Even when it was for own good. Of course the fact that he was not   
very good at it didn't help either.   
  
"Monty, and I were just discussing cheese. And well, you know how he gets when   
he talks about that."   
  
Monterey watched in fascination as Chip fibbed big time, to Gadget. So sincere,   
was voice. So convincing, his manner. If it wasn't for the fact that they, had,   
been arguing a second before..... Chip, and Gadget looked in his direction. *   
Think fast Monty! * he told himself. "Uh. Right Chippah. You know how I get,   
when we start to talk about BRIE" Monterey took a deep breath, and sighed   
happily. "Ahhh. Brie 86. Now that was a good year!" He then began a long tirade   
about the cheese. The way it smelled. The texture. The taste. And a whole bunch   
of esoteric trivia connected to it. It was not long before Gadget's eyes glazed   
over with polite indifference to the subject.   
  
"Uh is that all Gadget?" Chip casually remarked.  
  
The blond mouse's face perked up at the thought of a change of subject.   
"I really came down remind everybody that Caprice, and I are going to the   
movies. And we thought you guys would like to come with us."   
  
Chip looked at Gadget with detached interest. "Well I don't know Gadget, I....."   
  
Monterey saw his chance. "What kind of movie?"   
  
The female mouse turned to Monterey. "Shakespeare in Love."   
  
Monterey groaned inwardly, and wished Gadget and Caprice could have picked   
something more Chip friendly. But he couldn't pass this up. "We would love to go   
Gadget!"   
  
Chip blinked in surprise. "We would !?" He glared at Monterey in annoyance!   
  
Monterey saw it, and thought * Come on Chipper! Don't do this! Just go along,   
just, go, along....* He continued in a cheerful voice. "Sure we would Chip! We   
could all use a time out from work."   
  
Gadget turned for his answer. Her blue expectant eyes, and Monterey's fierce but   
silent glare from behind her, stifled any retort he had about the subject.   
Instead, he glared back at Monterey. Gadget looked towards Monterey, then to   
Chip, and back again. "Monty?" There was concern in her voice. "Is everything   
all right?"   
  
Monterey looked at her with a not-quite innocent face, and said, "Of course   
everything is all right Gadget luv. Isn't that right, Chip." Gadget and Monterey   
looked at the chipmunk.   
  
There was a short pause. "Sure Monty... No problems.. None whatsoever."  
Gadget frowned sadly, and looked in askance at Monterey. He tried to look as if   
there was "no problems". But the faint trace of worry, and frustration told her   
otherwise.  
  
Eyes downcast, Gadget turned to Chip. "You know Chip. If you really don't want   
to go it's, OK..." Gadget looked up, and stared directly into his eyes. "I,   
understand...."   
  
There was a long pause. "I..." Chip found himself entranced by Gadget's,   
expectant gaze, and somewhere deep inside him, an emotional conflict was   
resolved. With a mental sigh, he gave his answer. "Sure Gadget. I would love to   
go with you... With, both, of you."   
  
Gadget's eyes watered slightly, as she softly said "Thank you." She gave him a   
light kiss on the cheek, and slowly walked out of the front door.   
Chip watched Gadget leave, as he absentmindedly rubbed the spot that she had   
kissed. For several long seconds he stared simply at the door. "Monty.." He   
turned towards the mouse. "Why did you say that for!!?"   
  
Monterey was startled by Chip's sudden change of demeanor. But he quickly   
recovered and crossed his arms. "Chip, when was the last time you have been on   
an outing with us?"   
  
He looked at Monterey confused. "And I don't mean anything formal. Just Chip and   
the Rangers going out. Enjoying each others company."   
  
Chip thought for a moment. "What about the time we went to Dale's comic   
convention in San Diego?"   
  
Monterey looked sternly at Chip. "With Caprice?"   
  
Chip stammered a bit. "That Italian restaurant?"   
  
Monterey taped his foot impatiently. "In the last 5 weeks?"   
Chip bit his lip, and thought hard. But nothing came to mind. He looked down,   
guilty as charged.   
  
"I know your not trying to snub her, or us. But it doesn't look right."   
  
Chip walked to the table, and set his tubes of papers on it. "I know Monty. It's   
just that..... You see... It's... I've been... I...." Chip let out a long   
mournful sigh as he slumped his shoulders forward, and hung his head low.   
  
A flood of relief washed through Monterey's body. * Finally * he thought to   
himself * It's all over! * Monterey walked over to Chip, and patted him on the   
back. "It's all right mate. It's just a movie. Not the end of the world." He   
waited for a response, but got none. This was not good. It was another break   
from the usual pattern. "I know mate. But Caprice is part of Gadget's life now.   
And she wants her to be part of our family as well."   
  
Chip trudged over to the couch that sat in front of the room's TV, and plopped   
down on it with a sigh. "One day at a time I guess".   
  
Monterey watched the couch for a long while, trying to think of something to say   
that would help. But nothing came to mind. He turned, glanced backwards at his   
friend, and then silently walked in to the kitchen. Zipper was there to greet   
him, and looked at him in askance. Monterey shook his head sadly and said simply   
"I don't know zipper. Chip seemed to be getting better for a while. But now...   
Come on lets make lunch."  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip stood silently in the partially shadowed corner of the animal theater   
waiting room. It was a place where animal movie patrons could stay in safety, as   
the humans entered and exited the movie house. Chip looked at he clock on the   
wall. It was 15 more minutes till they let every one in to the theater to sit.   
*Shakespeare in Love!* he thought to himself. *Bah humbug!!* This was one of the   
more nicer things he had to say about his current predicament.   
  
Chip sighed. He hated indulging his darker emotions. It was counterproductive,   
and it always got him in to trouble. This was especially true since the   
incident. Chip closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a second, and   
let it out slowly. With great effort and willpower, he folded those bad   
thoughts, and confusing feelings. Those painful notions, and uncertainties. In   
to a small hidden place, deep down with in himself. Far away from the light of   
day, out of sight, out of mind.   
  
Chip opened his eyes, and looked around. *It will be time to go in soon.* he   
caught a glimpse of the others in the distance. everybody was there. Dale,   
Foxglove, Monterey, Gadget, and..... He smiled at the thought of his friend Dale   
and Foxglove together. Though those two were going through some rough patches,   
they were still together. Hopefully everything will work out for them.   
Hopefully... * Somebody around here has to have a happily ever after. *  
  
"Almost time to be seated" he muttered to himself as he walked towards the spot   
where his friends were. *They are probably wondering where I am.* He knew that   
he promised to go with them, but... Sigh. *Monty was right. I just can't snub   
them. They are my friends!* He watched a small mouse who was standing very close   
to Gadget with a thoughtful gaze. * Caprice.. * A jumble of emotions coursed   
through him. Chip was always uneasy around Caprice since the incident, despite   
Gadget's best efforts to make them more comfortable with each other. It was not   
he didn't like her or anything. But at the same time she was not exactly his   
friend either. She was more like an, acquaintance. A person he knows because   
Gadget is going out with her. Anything more than that made him, confused. The   
whole situation made him, confused. And he had learned long ago that it was not   
going to get any clearer.   
  
As he neared his friends, he saw that they were talking, laughing. Conversing   
about this, and that. Saying the kind of things that friends say to one another   
when they are at ease with each others presence. Chip however, did not feel   
at-ease. He felt... Felt.... He couldn't put a word to describe the emotion. He   
had felt it before, but it usually faded away in to the background noise of his   
life. Nowadays though... * It's probably nothing. * And he went to join the   
others.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chip stood forlornly in front of the entrance to the Rescue Rangers   
headquarters. He watched the retreating forms of his friends as they disappeared   
in to the moon lit night. He did have a nice time at the theater. Not that the   
show itself was all that entertaining, he had long since given up on such   
relationship/romance stories. Especially those with the words "Shakespeare" in   
them. *Has it been so long since they went some place just to enjoy each others   
company?* Laughter, and snips of conversation shook Chip out of his ruminations   
for a while.   
  
He listened forlornly to the sounds as it floated through the night air. Yes the   
movie was not to his liking, but that didn't matter. He was in the company of   
friends, and he liked the feeling of camaraderie that it invoked. He didn't even   
mind the fact that Caprice was there. almost... *But nothing lasts forever....*   
He had hoped that after the show the others would stick around, and hang out   
together. He sighed, turned towards the front door, and went in.  
  
Chip stood at the top of the stairs, and looked around the dimly lit conference   
room. "Be it ever so humble, there is no place like home!" His triumphant words   
floated about for a few brief moments before it was swallowed up by the room's   
shadows, and empty spaces. With a sigh he walked down the stairs, and at the   
bottom he stopped and looked around once again. In all the years that Dale, and   
he had lived in this tree, he had never really noticed how spacious the place   
was. "Sure is a lot of space here..."   
  
The silence, and shadows weighed heavily upon him, almost to the point of   
stealing his breath away! For a few brief moments he felt an almost   
uncontrollable urge to do something. Dance, jump, run, yell!! Anything, as long   
as it was motion! Chip walked unsteadily to the table at the center of the room,   
and calmed himself. He then noticed a bag of tubes, and papers sitting on it. It   
took him a few seconds to remember that he had put it there earlier in that day.   
"work! That's what I need! Something to keep my mind focused!" Chip picked up   
the bag and went to his room. Several minutes later, Rescue Rangers Headquarters   
was filled with the sound of a pen scratching words on to paper.  
  
  
Episode 2: Deeper Down  
  
Gadget watched Chip step confidently up to the stage to accept the S.A.P.S.   
citizenship award with a mixture of pride and apprehension. About a month ago,   
for some reason, Chip had decided that the Rescue Rangers should be more local   
with their Rescues. With that in mind, he decided to help out the provincial   
S.A.P.S. with their problems. And after a week of reports and helpful hints.   
Finally decided that they should go out and help them. At first Gadget had been   
some what unsure about this change in Ranger operations. Not that she didn't   
want to help. It was just that she thought that the Rangers should go where ever   
their help was needed. But Monterey had reminded her that "Charity begins at   
home" And after some thought (and seeing that the S.A.P.S. really did need the   
help), she reconsidered her assessment. The mission turned out better than she   
or any of the Rangers had hoped but this didn't quell her foreboding feelings   
towards Chip.   
  
Amid the ovation of the audience, Chip gracefully accepted the award, then gave   
a brief speech of appreciation on behalf of himself and the rest of the Rangers   
(being careful to name them all), before returning to his seat. Gadget looked on   
with unseen concern on her face. Ever since she walked in on "the talk" Monterey   
and Chip had about a month ago, she had begun to revise her perception of him.   
She knew that Chip, and Caprice didn't exactly get along. It was sad but not   
unexpected. *sigh.* She had hoped that Caprice would win him over as she had   
the others. After several awkward months it seemed that they were at least going   
to be more than just civil with each other. She had hoped for better, but she   
was a practical girl and knew otherwise. The only thing that gave her faith that   
the situation would eventually resolve it self was the fact that Chip seemed to   
accept the relationship, and to a certain extent, Caprice as well. Sure it   
wasn't what she wanted, but one thing at a time. Acceptance, then friendship?   
Maybe....   
  
Chip's exasperated sigh broke Gadget out of her ruminations. "Wow those lights   
are hot!" He wiped his brow as he sat down.  
  
As he showed the others the highly decorative award. Gadget silently observed   
Chip trying to decided how she was going to find out what was wrong with him,   
and how she could help. She understood Chip, his moods, likes, dislikes. The   
deeper part of him that had always fascinated her for so long. At least she was   
beginning to know that part of him... Something was wrong with Chip. Gadget was   
sure of it! Never mind the dedication he put in to his Ranger duties or the   
reassurances he, and others, had given her. Something was different. Of course   
what happened between Caprice, and her would change things. She had long ago   
accepted that as part of the consequences of her relationship with Caprice.   
Despite this, she had hoped that even with this change of circumstances, he   
would still confide in her. Trust her. Tell her things. Let her comfort him like   
the close friend she is. But, she was a practical girl...   
  
"What?"  
  
Gadget blinked a few times, and brought her mind to the here and now. "Huh?"  
  
"You looked like you wanted to ask me something."  
  
Gadget quickly ran a few scenarios through her mind, compiled information, and   
came to the conclusion that she was not ready yet for questions. "Uh, nothing   
Chip. Just thinking that's all." she let out a nervous laugh.   
  
Chip looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds. Then shrugged his shoulders   
and looked at the award with a nearly silent sigh.  
  
"MR. Chip Maplewood? May I offer you and your team a congratulations!" The   
Rangers turned towards the source of the voice and saw an fat immaculately   
dressed mouse standing in the company of other mice who were holding sevral   
almost rodent size cameras.  
  
Chip stood up and greeted the mouse with a handshake. "And you are?"  
"MR. Thornbush. Kevin Thornbush. Publisher of The Mouse Sun Times." The fat   
mouse gave Chip's hand a vigorous shake.   
  
"Did you know that the Rescue Rangers are a favorite among the readership of my   
paper?"   
  
Chip looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes! Why in the last few years that your group has been, well, Rescuing. You   
have become well known among those of us. So it's only natural that my paper   
would cover your exploits!" The mouse grinned pridefuly.  
  
Dale looked at Monterey in surprise "Zowie! We're famous!!"  
  
"Way to go cutie!" said Foxglove as she gave Dale a highly affectionate hug.  
  
"Crikey!! I knew all that hard work would pay off!" said Monterey with an   
expansive grin of satisfaction.  
  
Caprice gave Gadget a chaste yet heartfelt hug as she told Gadget that she was   
proud of her. Gadget blushed in response.  
  
Chip smiled simply.  
  
"If it is OK with you. I would like to take some pictures of you Rangers with   
our new compact digital camera, and let my reporters ask some questions   
concerning the work you do.  
  
All the rangers looked excitedly towards Chip and waited for his decision. Chip   
stared blankly at the others, then at the award. "Ah, sure. Lets do it..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip was lost in thought as he sat forlornly at the table and examined the award   
the Rangers had gotten. It was already late in the night and most of the guest   
had gone to bed, leaving only the nocturnal animals and the Rangers to enjoy   
themselves. Chip however couldn't care less. He let out a quiet melancholy sigh   
as he looked at the inscriptions on the award. On it was the words of a grateful   
community thanking them for work and caring enough about their lives to help   
them in their time of need. It was not that Chip didn't appreciate their   
sentiments. He did, he really did! It was a final validation that all the work   
he, and the others, had done over the years actually meant something. That they   
had affected other people's lives for the better. That the idea Dale and himself   
had, once upon a time so long ago, was indeed a good one!  
  
*So why don't I feel more excited about this? I am at the top of my game. The   
papers are about to publish some of our exploits. The things that I have dreamed   
about are finally coming true.* The sound of laughter wafted through the air   
causing Chip to look towards its source. There, in the faraway table, partially   
shrouded by shadows. Gadget and Caprice sat and talked in a animated fashion   
among themselves. He looked at them in a detached manner as his mind drifted.   
*She looks so happy. Wish I could have done that... I wonder what I could   
have.....* He mentally shook his head to stop that train of thought. It was the   
beginning of an old, useless, string of logic whose conclusion was bitter as   
well as true.  
  
It took Chip several seconds for him to realize that his staring had evoked an   
uncomfortable silence between Gadget and Caprice that even he could sense from   
where he was sitting. His mind quickly raced as he tried to think of something   
that would put them at ease without making a totally idiot of himself (which was   
happening more frequently than he would have liked). Chip decided to raised his   
hand to wave towards them in a friendly fashion. Which he did. They returned the   
gesture in an awkward manner. Upon seeing this, Chip sheepishly turned away and   
made an exaggerated thinking pose (which was what he was doing in first place)   
to show that he wasn't trying to intrude upon their domain innocent fun. Soon he   
was lost in his thoughts once again as he looked at the award.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gadget walked unsteadily towards Chip's table. Her mind was awash with various   
scenarios concerning how she would talk to him. It wouldn't be the first time   
that she would have some difficulty speaking to him. Most likely it wouldn't be   
the last either. It was just that he looked so troubled, that she felt compelled   
to go and speak with him.   
  
At first she was unsure if she should go. After all she was with Caprice and it   
wouldn't have been fair to her if she just got up and walked over there.   
Caprice, however, was more than a little understanding and encouraged her to go   
and see if he was all right. Now as she approached him, she began to have second   
thoughts about this course of action.   
  
*Maybe this could wait till tomorrow.*   
  
"Hi Gadget," Chip said listlessly. He didn't even bother to look up at her.  
  
"Hi Chip.. Is everything OK??" Based on what she knew of Chip. Gadget's mind   
picked four possible scenarios that could flow from this opening question.  
  
"Huh? Sure. Everything's fine..."   
  
"Well you looked like you could use some company." Gadget waited for him to   
object to her suggestion as he always did. Instead he just shrugged. She was   
somewhat surprised at his lack of resistance towards her suggestion.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Gadget asked as she sat down.  
  
"Just, thinking that's all.."   
  
"What about?" She asked with genuine interest. "Another case"?  
  
There was a long pause. "Yeah... The next case..." Chip roughly fondled the   
award before putting it abruptly down on the table. Although he tried to keep   
calm Gadget couldn't help but notice what was happening.  
  
"Chip! What's the matter!?" She immediately went over and tried to comfort him.  
  
"It's nothing." Chip said as he waved her off. "I... I Just need some air.   
That's all..."  
  
Chip stood up weakly and started to walk towards the door. Gadget attempted to   
help him but he refused her.  
  
"It's OK Gadget! I'm not a baby! I just need some air that's all!!"   
Gadget let go of Chip, shocked at his outburst. Chip took a half a step,   
stopped, and slowly turned around to face Gadget. He walked towards her and   
spoke in a meek, small voice. "Sorry Gadget.. I, uh..." he looked down, ashamed.   
"I didn't mean to yell at you. I, I know your just trying to be helpful." He   
patted her shoulder gratefully. "But I will be all right..." He turned, and   
walked slowly out the door.  
  
Gadget stared at the exit that Chip had taken. A look of concern, and   
determination blazed across her face. * Well Chip Maplewood! If you think I am   
going to stand here and watch you, uh... Whatever it is that's bothering you,   
hurt you. You had better think again! * With that in mind, Gadget decided to   
commit a portion of her brain's computing power to the Chip problem. And   
mentally opened a file with his name on it.   
  
  
Episode 3: Reality Check  
  
"That's not me!!" Chip yelled as the last of his breath escaped from his chest.   
A heavy blow hit his back, and he felt for sure that this was his last moment on   
earth. Slowly he opened his eyes; all was dark before him. For the briefest of   
moments he was sure that he had passed in to the afterlife. The worried face of   
his closest friend peeking at him from the top of their bunk bed however proved   
those fears false.  
  
"Chip! Are you all right?" Dale asked. Though from the tone of his voice Chip   
could tell his concern was genuine. The inflection was from one had not had much   
sleep in many a day. * Foxglove and he must have done another marathon all niter!! I'm going to have to talk to her about that, * Chip casually thought to himself. The notion   
quickly vanished as he began to realize that he had fallen out of bed in a most   
undignified manner. A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he disentangled   
himself from his bedcovers. "It was just a stupid dream," he grumbled to Dale as   
he stumbled into bed.   
  
"Gadget again?" Dale's voiced floated down from the top bunk.  
  
"None of your business," Chip growled. There was a long silence before he spoke   
again. "Yeah... Sort of..."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
".... I... I don't remember all of it... Just bits and pieces." Chip shuddered,   
as he thought about what his dream could possibly mean.   
  
Dale attempted to settle his nerves, by telling him that it was only a dream,   
and other such reassurances. But Chip only half listened. The restful arms of   
sleep was no longer his to embrace, as the ghosts of his troubled mind hovered   
about him. It was half past three in the morning when it became obvious that he   
would get no more sleep, it just wouldn't come to him. With a groan of   
frustration he got up, and decided to begin his morning rituals early.  
  
* * * *  
  
The calm August rays of the saturday morning sun streamed lazily through the   
kitchen window of Rescue Rangers Headquarters. Gadget Hackwrench, sat at the   
kitchen table with her body bathed in the sun's golden brilliance and a cup of   
coffee in her hand. She watched contentedly as Monterey Jack and Caprice made   
breakfast, as the blithe sounds of the tree coming alive to greet the day wafted   
through the air.  
  
She looked around for a moment, sat back, took a fortifying breath of the   
coffee's fragrant steam, and sighed. *What is wrong with this picture?*   
This was the first thought of logic that came to Gadget's mind as the effects of   
her morning coffee began to set in motion the higher functions of her brain. She   
looked around, got her bearings, and started to do an analysis of what was   
happening before her.   
  
"Hmmmm. Let's see.... Monty is here." She watched the big Australian mouse as he   
went in to the kitchen to make some more breakfast.  
  
"Zipper..." The fly buzzed by her to say good morning before going out for food   
(Gadget didn't even want to think about what a fly would want for breakfast).  
"Hmmm. who else.." There was a low groan followed by some mumbling as Dale   
shambled in to the kitchen.  
  
"Dale??" She looked at the chipmunk in surprise. "You're up early." Her face   
scrunched up with concentration as her brain began to supply her with data   
concerning the last time he got up early (which ,baring some emergency, was   
almost never).  
  
Dale weakly waved in her general direction as he mumbled a "good morning,"   
towards her. Gadget knew getting anything else out of him was next to useless as   
he was a big a zombie as she is before her morning coffee. Maybe even more so.  
It only took her a few quick calculations to know what was out of place. *Chip   
isn't here,* she thought.  
  
Now it wasn't an unusual thing for Chip not to be at breakfast. Since the   
incident, more than a few things that Chip did, that would normally concern her,   
didn't. Well, not as much. She remembered the first few times it had happened.   
Some days he would just not be there. At first she thought it was something she   
or Capsie had done. Maybe he was avoiding her again. But Monty, and especially   
Dale, had convinced her otherwise. Though, after dropping in on one of Monty's   
talks with Chip, she was tempted to think this was not totally true. However,   
Chip always came back. A little late of course, but he came back. And if he   
didn't they always found him at the police station ready to look for cases.   
Unless, it was a weekend, in which case, Chip would be gone for nearly the whole   
day! But even then he would come back, and they all would enjoy the evening   
meal.  
  
"See, Gadget," Dale would tell her with supreme self confidence that she rarely   
saw in him. "He came back! He always comes back!!" Then he would go to his life   
long friend, and they would carry on with their lives as if nothing strange   
happened.  
  
Now a days Chip's absence was a thing that happened from time to time. Though   
the boys seemed to accept this new behavior without much of a fuss, it still   
jarred Gadget when it happened.   
  
*Chip should be here. to greet the others in the morning.. To greet... Me, in   
the morning....* Gadget sighed. "Maybe Dale was right and this is just a guy   
thing that Chip is going through," she said softly to her self. Still there was   
a part of her that wouldn't let the matter rest.   
  
*Chip should be here,* the thought rambled through her mind.   
Caprice sat down to the table and placed a plate of food before the blond mouse.   
Without so much as a second thought, Gadget began to eat as her mind   
methodically searched through the facts that she had gathered so far about   
Chip's behavior. Which was not much.   
  
A lot of what she knew about his frame of mind was, until recently, just a vague   
feeling of anxiety on his part. Which, she supposed, was only a natural part of   
the breakup. But now that she thought about it... She shifted uncomfortably in   
her chair.   
  
*And he isn't here for breakfast!!*  
  
Gadget looked down apprehensively at her empty plate as inconsistent fears   
strutted before her mind's eye, whispering their fearful overtures in her ear.   
With supreme effort, Gadget forcefully excised all useless speculations from her   
mind. * No! I'm just jumping to conclusions,* she sternly thought.   
  
Gadget abruptly got up from the table, and with plate in hand, haphazardly   
walked towards the sink. She Ignored the surprised and concerned looks she got   
from her partner and friends. * The only way I am going to solve this problem is   
to first define what exactly is the problem! * Gadget mindlessly washed her   
plate as she thought of flow charts, decision trees, blueprints, and other   
things that would help her mind understand the nature of the problem.   
later, as Caprice and Gadget went about their morning affairs. Gadget, with much   
anxiety, quietly scribbled notations, and strange equations in a small notebook   
paying little head to the world around her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip walked aimlessly through a section of the park that was almost never   
visited by humans. There were more than a few place like that in the park.   
Places where the paths and roads never came near. Places where only park   
officials and maybe some rare few hikers actually knew existed. It was in one of   
these locations that Chip had found himself .   
  
He was not sure why he had come to this section of the Park so early in the   
morning. Not that he cared anymore. He had been to all of the usual places so   
many times that he had become weary of the very sight of them. This day however,   
something in the back of his mind softly suggested that he walk in this   
direction instead of taking the usual route. So he got dressed and jogged out to   
this place.  
  
The sun had begun its slow lazy climb in to the seasonable Saturday August morn.   
The various animals in local the community were up and about doing the morning's   
chores. In a slow easygoing walk, Chip meandered through the nice calm   
community, as he had more than enough time to do so before heading back to the   
home. With a few trade items he had on him, Chip bartered for some food, and sat   
down to enjoy a light breakfast before heading home. As he did so, a faint   
taping of a martial drum wafted through the air. It was soon accompanied by   
musical fifes that complimented the drums in such a way that he felt compelled   
to stand and salute! Or at the very least, march to the lively tune. Curious,   
Chip walked towards the source of the music. Soon, he found himself among a   
large throng animals who had also heard the music and was eager to see its   
creators.   
  
As Chip approached the source of the music, he was greeted by an astonishing   
sight! There, before his eyes, was a regal troop of rodents of almost every   
type! Marching by him to the beat of the music in strict military formation.   
They were dressed in baggy red pants, with a yellow sash tied neatly around   
their waist, and blue waist coats trimmed in gold. Toped off with red fez hats   
perched smartly upon their heads. They carried javelins made of a dark wood,   
that glistened in the morning sun. And short swords in bright brass scabbards   
that were highlighted in silver.  
  
So boldly they marched! Confident in their stride! Cocky in their manner! Chip   
was mesmerized by the sight! They seemed so sure of themselves, as if the was   
not a doubt in their mind about themselves, of their ability to do their job, or   
their place in the grand scheme of the universe.  
  
Chip watched them thoughtfully as they marched down the large grassy lane that   
served as a major road for the animals in this part of the park. Even long after   
they had left his sight, and the music had faded away. A plethora of confusing   
thoughts and feelings washed through the chipmunk.   
  
"Do you need any help?" A soft voice intruded upon his thoughts. Chip looked   
around and saw no one. "You know, if you want to catch up with them you can."  
  
Chip scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't need help," he said unsteadily.   
It wasn't unusual for him to talk to himself in the privacy of his mind. It was   
a tool that he used to help him think out difficult problems. What was unusual,   
was the fact that he was starting to get answers! And in a woman's voice!?  
  
"Are you sure?" the soft feminine voice asked. "You seem to be lost."   
  
Chip became annoyed. "I know what I 'm doing!" At least he thought he knew. What   
if he was wrong? A small chill of fear started to slowly crept up his spine.   
  
The voice laughed softly. "You have no idea how many times I have heard That   
line before. Mr. Lost soul!"  
  
"I 'm not lost!"  
  
"Oh really?" More laughter. "Well that is good to hear. Why don't we walk to my   
campsite, and we can talk in a civilized manner."  
  
"Campsite!?"  
  
There was more laughter. This time it seemed to be louder, yet still soft in   
tone. "You really are a Lost soul!"  
  
Chip closed his eyes and messaged his forehead with a groan. It had just dawn   
upon him what was going on. His face was flushed with embarrassment, as he   
slowly turned around to meet the mystery speaker.   
  
A female field mouse stood before Chip. She was about his height. Her fur was a   
brownish color, and her expressive eyes were a steel gray. She wore a fancy knee   
length, dark blue, double breasted frock coat. It was trimmed in gold, with gold   
buttons. She had a fancy yellow sash tied around her slender waist with a saber   
sheathed in a brass and silver scabbard. Chip stood before the woman uneasily,   
not sure what to say or do next.   
  
Sensing his discomfort, the uniformed woman gracefully walked towards him. "The   
name is Smith, Captain Smith." She looked directly into his eyes and smiled as   
she held out her paw, and Chip did likewise. Her soft silken hand griped Chip's   
strongly as she shook it. "And what name do you go by? Mr. Lost soul?"  
  
"Chip Maplewood," he stammered. Chip wasn't sure why he gave this strange   
uniformed woman his name. In fact, it took him several seconds to realize that   
he had given out his name. Embarrassed, he felt the need to say something. "And   
I am not lost..."  
  
She smiled at his statement, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Are you   
sure? People who know where they are going, do not usually stand in the middle   
of the road. They pick a path, and go on their way."  
  
Chip blinked as a thoughtful expression slowly came upon him. "I was, just,   
thinking. That's all..."  
  
"AH. I see. You are more confused than lost."   
  
There was a long pause before Chip said anything. "Maybe..." He shifted   
uncomfortably. Then looked down at the ground. "Maybe I am a bit," he found the   
words hard to say. But, he felt compelled to say them. "Unsure..."  
  
The captain bent down, and tried to get a look at Chip's face. "Mr. Maplewood?   
Maybe we should come to my camp. We could sit down. Think awhile. Have some   
breakfast..."  
  
Chip looked up, and found himself starring directly into the captain's warm gray   
eyes. "I... I, don't know," he said trying not to be sheepish. "I mean, I don't   
want to put you out..."  
  
"Nonsense!" she smiled as they straightened up. "The regiment is gone. So we   
have more than enough food for guests."   
  
Before he could say another word, she put her arm around Chip's shoulders, and   
in a friendly fashion guided him down the trail towards a rose bush that was at   
the end of a large clearing.   
  
The clearing was roughly oval in shape, and consisted of gravel and packed earth   
that was slowly being taken over by dandelions and crab grass. It may have been   
a human parking lot a long time ago, though that would mean that the trail he   
and the other animals were using may have been a small human road at one time.   
Chip unconsciously scrutinized the scene before him to confirm his suspicions.   
As he did so, his eyes met the captain's.   
  
She smiled simply, and said "well? What do you think?"  
Chip bent down, picked up some of the gravel and sifted it through his hand.   
"human made," he said mater of factly. "Probably a parking lot at one time. Most   
likely for the park rangers since I see don't see any playground or bench ruins   
around here."  
  
The captain's simple smiled slowly turned into a toothy grin. "Well, that is   
very observant. Most persons around here would not have noticed that. And of   
those who did, only a few would care."  
  
"Well, it's a gift I have," Chip said with a sheepish grin.  
As they approached the campsite, he saw that it wasn't an elaborate affair. only   
a few tents and eating spaces here and there. And not much else.  
  
"We are only here for a few months out of the year. Mainly for recruiting. Then   
we go back to our base at the docks," the captain said as they walked to a spot   
where they could sit and eat. "If you were here earlier, when the regiment was   
around, this place would have been much more impressive."   
  
As the Captain found someone to order food from. Chip watched, with great   
interest, the numerous uniformed animals of various types going about their   
business, and being very busy. An unconscious sigh escaped his lips.  
The captain glanced at Chip with an appraising look. "So, what do you do? Mr.   
Maplewood."  
  
"I'm a Rescue Ranger," Chip said simply.   
  
The captain arched her eyebrow at his statement, and gave Chip her full   
attention. "Oh really!? Interesting..... We have been reading good things about   
you people in the Mouse Sun Times."  
  
Chip simply shrugged his shoulders. "That's good, I guess..."  
  
The mouse waited patiently for her guest to say more about the subject. But all   
she got was an uncomfortable silence. When the food finaly came. The two sat   
queitly eating their breakfast and enjoying the sights.   
  
"So what exactly do you do here," Chip asked politely as he watched the activity   
before him.   
  
"Well," the captain's eyes lit up with excitement. "We here belong to The   
Service."  
  
Chip looked at her strangely as he tried to recall some old piece of triva   
locked away in the deep receses of his brain. "I think I may have heard of some   
group called that. But I was never sure what they were about."  
  
The captain shruged her shoulders simply. "I am not surprised. From what I hear   
you Rangers operate in diffrent circles than we do."  
  
Chip shrugged and said nothing.  
  
"So, MR. Maplewood. From what I have read in the papers, this Rescue Ranger   
thing seems to be very exciting," she said in a cheerfully. Is it everything you   
expected it to be?" She looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"It used to be ok. Now it's, diffrent...." he looked down frowning. "Why does   
things have to change," Chip said angrily.   
  
The captain looked silently at Chip for several seconds. "Change happens Mr.   
Maplewood. The seasons, the stars, even life itself... It is the way of   
things... If we do not change, something with in us begins to die."  
  
"what if they change too much? What happens then," Chip asked softly to no one   
in particular.  
  
Captain Smith contemplated Chip's words for a long while. Then she said, "To be,   
or not to be: that is the question. Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the   
slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take up arms against the sea of   
troubles, and by opposing end them."  
  
Chip looked at her and was puzzled.  
  
"It's Shakespeare," she said simply.  
  
"I know that... But..."  
  
She patted him on the shoulder in a friendly fashion and stood up. "I am not   
surprised that you know that." She smiled at him sincerely. "But, do you   
understand what he is trying to say?"   
  
Chip looked up at her in confusion. He knew that she was trying to tell him   
something. Something, important. But the understanding seemed to be just out of   
the reach of comprehension. When it looked like a response was not forthcoming,   
the captain let out a slight sigh, and shook her head sadly.   
  
"I believe I was right the first time. You are lost," she said softly. "And   
confused as well..."  
  
Chip looked up at her. Not sure what to say. The captain held her hand out, and   
helped Chip up to his feet. "Time for you to go home Mr. Maplewood," she said as   
she lightly brushed the dirt off of his jacket. "Go home and think!"  
  
"I'm really sorry But..."   
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. Mr. Maplewood," she said as she walked him to the   
spot where she had first saw him earlier that morning.  
  
When they got to there Chip turned and tried to apologize to her again. He had   
failed her, but he was not sure how. But he had, and because of this he had a   
feeling that he was being denied something special. Something......  
  
"To be, or not to be... Think about it Mr. Maplewood. Then you will now what to   
do," she whispered in his ear as she patted his jacket. Chip looked down as he   
tried to understand her cryptic message. But when he looked up to talk to her   
again, she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Captain Smith watched Chip from a distance as he looked towards the direction   
where he thought she had gone. He stood there for several minuets before   
leaving. One of her sergeants walked towards her, and stood by her side   
silently. When she finally acknowledged his presence he said, "Are you sure   
about that one?"  
  
"Yes... He will be back. People like him always comes back," she smiled   
slightly, and the two walked back to the camp.  
  
* * * *  
  
Caprice gazed fretfully towards her beloved as they casually walked towards the   
Rescue Ranger's oak tree. Gadget's behavior had worried her ever since this   
morning. While she seemed happy helping her out with the maintenance chores at   
the theater. The peculiar and apprehensive mood, which had descended upon Gadget   
at breakfast, dogged her throughout the day.   
  
Despite her urge to ask what Gadget was thinking about, Caprice waited. She knew   
that Gadget would tell her what was wrong when she was ready. She also had an   
idea of the cause of Gadget's distress. She just hoped, that she was wrong.  
Seeing that Gadget wasn't going to speak up anytime soon. Caprice decided that   
when they got to the Ranger's tree, it would be better for them to sit outside   
and enjoy the last of the afternoon.  
  
"Gadget, the afternoon is too nice to spend inside. Why don't we sit outside the   
tree for a while."  
  
While the blonde mouse didn't respond to her verbally, nonetheless, when she got   
to the tree, Gadget let Caprice guide her to a congenial spot on one of the   
lower branches.  
  
Caprice hugged her beloved warmly, as they watched the waning late afternoon sun   
cast their affectionate rays upon the park. Gadget looked upon the vista before   
her and sighed dolefully.  
  
"Gadget? What's the matter?" She waited patiently as Gadget gathered her   
thoughts before speaking.  
  
"He wasn't there this morning..."  
  
"And he should have been?"   
  
Gadget nodded simply.   
  
Caprice thought silently for a moment. "Well, he has done it before..."  
  
"But today was.... Different."  
  
Caprice looked at her apprehensively. "Different? What do you mean?"  
  
Gadget gazed at her hands silently for several seconds. Then slowly began to   
tell Caprice about her wariness concerning Chip. When she first suspected   
something was different. About how this suspicion gained some validity at the   
awards ceremony. And now, this Morning. "I even made a logic chart to help me   
define the problem..."  
  
"And did it help?" Caprice asked with genuine interest.   
  
Gadget sighed and handed over her note book to the older petite mouse Caprice   
accepted the book warily. She attempted to read the conclusions that Gadget had   
reached.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" She frowned as she looked over the equations again.   
Though Gadget had taught her some of the fundamentals of Logic trees. It was,   
for the most part, very confusing.  
  
Gadget sighed. "Doesn't make sense does it?"   
  
Caprice blinked as she looked at the equations. She could only get through about   
four of them, before she got lost and confused by the symbols and their   
meanings. "Uh, Gadg. Why don't you explain it to me slowly. Then maybe we can   
make some sense out of it." Caprice handed the note book back to Gadget.  
Gadget went over the equations line by tedious line. With Caprice's help she   
checked and rechecked her results, and still, the answer was the same.  
Gadget threw down the note book with an exasperated sigh. "You see! I just don't   
understand it! All it says is that Chip is unhappy!! But I already know that!! I   
wonder if I am just adding wrong......"  
  
Seeing Gadget in distress, Caprice got behind her and began to massage Gadget's   
shoulders. Under her tender care, Gadget began to relax as Caprice considered   
carefully her next words. She saw the equations, followed the train of logic   
(the best she could). Yes. The equations did say that Chip is unhappy. But there   
was a caveat to it. One that she was sure that Gadget didn't see, or didn't want   
to see. It said Chip is unhappy, and, or... It was such a little notation.   
Hardly even worth mentioning. But the more she thought about it the more   
apprehensive she became. "Uh, Gadget, why don't we not talk about Chip for a   
while... And just enjoy the rest of the day."  
  
"I suppose your right," Gadget said dreamily. Caprice's arms began to hug her   
snugly, and she didn't want to break the spell. "Besides, there is always   
tomorrow."  
  
Caprice gave Gadget an affectionate kiss as they sat back and enjoyed the waning   
day.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip looked down thoughtfully at the tablue before him. There they were, Gadget,   
and Caprice. He was sure it was them. As sure as he knew his own name. Though   
from his vantage point within the lofty spires of the oak tree canopy, they   
looked like ants.   
  
Long ago, when Dale and himself were still knew to the idea of being detectives   
(let alone Rescue Rangers), when they had just begun to make the oak tree their   
own. Dale and he decided to expand (mainly as a way to store more food and such   
things). As they did, they found several natural rooms within the tree. They   
built stairs to them, as well as platforms, to give them easy (and comfortable)   
access to those spaces. But that was long ago, and most of them had been   
forgotten, feel into disuse, or used by Gadget for some unknown reason.   
It was here, in one of the nearly forgotten rooms, high within the tree's   
branches, Chip had idled away the day in solemn contemplation. The words that   
Captain Smith had told him swirled in his brain. "To be, or not to be....." The   
words made no sense, though somewhere deep inside him he knew that it should.   
The meaning seemed to be just within his grasp, and yet, as his logical mind   
seemed unable to comprehend its wisdom. Just as he was about to give up in   
frustration, and call it a day, he saw them. Gadget and Caprice.  
  
They couldn't see him. Of that he was sure. It was still summer, and trees   
leaves camouflaged him quiet nicely. Even during the winter, the room and   
platform would be hard to find (it was one of the reasons Dale and he went   
through the trouble of setting up the room in the first place).   
  
But he saw them coming. And watched them as a hawk would watch its prey. Watched   
them. Walking to the oak, side by side, talking, laughing, being close. He   
watched them, as they sat in the lower branches of the tree. Sitting together,   
enjoying each others company. Content just to be...  
  
Then it came to him. As the last rays of the sun slide beneath the horizon. It   
came to him. The wisdom of captain Smith's words. It came to him. As Gadget and   
Caprice shared a kiss and went inside the tree. The wisdom spoke to him, softly,   
gently. And despite himself Chip silently wept as the clear starry night began   
its panoramic dance through the heavens. 


	2. The Service Part 01 Chapter 02

The Service Chapter Two  
  
A feeling of sadness and longing.  
That is not akin to pain  
and resembles sorrow only.  
As mist resembles the rain.  
--Longfellow, "The Day is Done"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Episode 1:   
  
Thorns and Roses  
  
  
  
The cold high altitude air whipped by Gadget's resolute face, stealing away the heat of her anxiety and buffeting the Rangerwing. She normally didn't fly this high. But she needed the altitude and time was not on her side. A hurricane was coming, the first of the season, and news said it was going to be very large.  
  
For the last week the Rangers have been on a missing human child case. One that she had to convince Chip (against his better judgment) to take. It was for his own good. For two weeks prior to this case, Chip had been moping around the Ranger Headquarters. She had tried her best to find a rationale for his current mood, but to no avail. Finally, in frustration, she decided to find some case for Chip to work on as that always seemed to perk him up. The case she found took them all over the city and finally ended with a whimper instead of a bang. Sort of...  
  
Gadget glanced over her shoulder and soaked in the image before her. There, in the back seat of the Rangerwing laid Chip, cradled by Dale, and head bandaged. It was a freak accident. A mistake. Her mistake. Oh sure Chip took responsibility for it. He had told her that "he should've looked where he was going." If he had, he would've avoided the shaky boards and not have fallen through them while they were searching the abandoned building for the human child. But she was at fault as well. She was paired with him (as usual) and had gotten separated. She didn't notice what had happened to him. Thinking that he had left, she searched around, and found the child in a yard next to the building. With the help of the others she was able to flag down a passing police car and lead the humans to the child. As they watched the officers take the child away to safety, Dale commented on Chip's absence. She had totally forgotten about him! And as they searched building it was She who had found him, laying next to a fresh hole in the floor that he had fallen into. A hole that was near to where she was! * If I had paid more attention to what I was doing.... * Gadget frowned. And with a look of determination, once again, resumed her task of flying everybody home to safety.  
  
Monterey Jack looked at Gadget with concern. "Gadget, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."  
  
"Yes it was Monty," she said through clenched teeth. "If we hadn't found him. He could've...." Gadget's words died away and she flew in silence for several long minutes. Then with a low determined voice she said, "well, anyway it's over now. We're going home. All of us!"   
  
Monty decided that a change of subject was desperately needed. He looked over the side of the Rangerwing, and studied the dizzying vista before him. "Gadget, is it necessary to fly so high?"  
  
"Yes Monty," she said in a no nonsense voice. "Because of the storm the winds are so gusty that they make flying the Rangerwing very difficult to fly through the city. It will be much easier to fly once we get into the park. Besides, with Chip in his condition, it just safer to fly above the skyscrapers."  
  
Monterey looked once more at the vista, then at Gadget. "How long will it be before we get home?"  
  
Gadget looked about and did some quick calculations in her head before she checked the wing's instrumentation. Her eyes widened in surprise as she taped the energy gauge. * shoot! Something else I should have paid more attention too! *  
  
Monterey, seeing Gadget's reaction, looked at her with wide eyed concern. "Gadget?"  
  
"We don't have enough power to get home."  
  
"Where can we go?"  
  
Gadget stared at the instrument panel for several long seconds as she made some silent calculations, and a decision. "Caprice's tree..."   
  
Monterey blinked, then glanced back at Chip, then looked towards at Gadget. Though she was not watching at him. He was sure that she knew what unspoken question was forming in his mind.  
  
"Don't worry Monty." She never took her eyes off of the wing's controls. and continued her flying. "It's the only way," Gadget said firmly. "Everything is going to be all right. Were going home! OK, a different home.. But, home..." She then looked at Monterey with a smile. "No problems."  
  
Monterey looked at her as she quietly resumed her flying and silently said a prayer as he tighten his Seat belt and tried real hard not think about what could happen next.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip laid uncomfortably on a large puffy couch which stood in a room that he did not recognize. Somewhere, beyond his range of vision, the sound of a howling wind assailed his ear drums as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Chip attempted to sit up so he could look around and take stock of his environs. But when he did so blurring vision, as well as dizziness and a severe head ache, rapidly descended upon him. Forcing Chip to lay back down with a groan. He did not know exactly when he had closed his eyes, but when he realized that the sudden darkness that was before him was because he was asleep, he opened them.   
  
At first his vision was still a bit blurry, but it began to slowly clear, and his head felt steadier. Chip blinked several times as his vision returned to normal. It was then that he realized that there was someone watching him! He slowly turned his head to get a better view of this person and immediately recognized the face and form of Gadget kneeling at his side with a look of relief upon her. "Where... Where am I?" Chip asked in a surprisingly small voice.  
  
"Safe..."  
  
Chip turned his head slightly and looked around as best he could. * funny, this doesn't look like home. * Chip turned to ask Gadget a question. But as he opened his mouth to speak gadget put a hot cup of unknown liquid to his lips and said "drink., it'll help you feel better."  
  
Chip sipped the liquid timidly. It tasted like some sort of tea but he could not identify the flavor. He then took another sip, and after his taste buds gave his brain the OK, he began to drink in earnest. Chip watched Gadget over the rim of his cup as he drank. She had walked away from his field of vision and returned with a small night stand and a chair which she placed next to the couch. A nervous look embraced her features as she then sat uneasily in the chair and watched him drink his tea. When he had finished he put his cup on the night stand that she had provided and gave Gadget his full attention. "Uh, Gadget, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Chip, I uh... That is we..."  
  
Chip felt a seed of dread form in the pit of his stomach. He looked around, and from his new vantage point he easily saw that the room he was in, and the couch he was on, was not part of the Ranger decor. "Gadget, where is Dale, Monty, and Zipper?"  
  
"They're not here Chip... They went home."  
  
Chip turned towards Gadget. "Gadget? What happened? What's going on?" Chip attempted to stand up, but as he did so a wave of dizziness came upon him, and he was forced to lay down fully on the strange couch. Seeing what was happening, Gadget immediately went to his side and helped him settle down on the couch. She then disappeared and returned with some blankets and proceeded to cover him with it.  
  
"Now Chip, I am going to tell you some things and you are going to lay there and listen." She firmly tucked him in the blankets. "Do you remember us taking you home in the Rangerwing after your accident?"  
  
Chip searched his thoughts. "Sort of... Some of it is hard to remember..."  
  
"Do you remember when you got here?"  
  
Chip tried to think some more, but his mind came up blank. He then looked towards Gadget in fear and confusion. "Gadget, what..."  
  
Gadget sympathetically stroked Chip's head fur, and calmly shushed him. "It's all right," she said in a soothing voice. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Chip, you're at Caprice's tree."  
  
Chip's look turned from fear and confusion, to surprise and confusion. "Why am I..."  
  
"You were hurt, the hurricane was coming, and the Rangerwing didn't have enough power to get us all home." She averted her eyes from Chip's as she said this. Chip said nothing as he gave her his undivided attention. There was as short pause before she continued. "And Caprice's tree was the closest."  
  
Chip looked down at his covers as a thoughtful expression graced his face. In all the time he had known Caprice, Chip had never actually been to her tree. Oh sure he had an idea of its general location. But he could never recall ever being invited to the place, or have even been graced with its specific location. Not that Caprice had ever said "No you can't come here," or anything like that. But he always got the impression that not coming to Caprice's home wasn't exactly a bad thing either. At the time he realized this bit of trivia he and Gadget were still together, it had annoyed him at the time, but now... "So, where are the others?"  
  
"They stayed until the Rangerwing was recharged. You had gotten worse and was to sick to move. So, I decided to let the others go on home..."  
  
Chip blinked in surprise. * Recharge the Rangerwing!? * Chip, like all the other Rangers, had at one time or another, helped Gadget with the Rangerwing especially its batteries. They were fairly large and slightly bulky things to replace, and a bit of a pain to recharge. It was not as if they could just pull up to any electrical outlet and just plug themselves in. For a place to recharge the Rangerwing Gadget would have to tap into the local power line, make a (or install) a recharge unit, circuit breakers, switches and a whole host of other electrical, and mechanical additions. And that doesn't't even take into account a place to land and store the Rangerwing itself! Chip sat up and made himself a bit more comfortable. "Recharge the Rangerwing? That must have been a hard thing to do without your equipment." Chip looked at her suspiciously. Certain ideas were forming in his head and he was not sure he liked what he was thinking.  
  
Gadget looked at Chip sheepishly and slowly stood up. "Well I have made a few uh, modifications to the place."   
  
Chip looked around the room as best he could, and though the layout was unfamiliar to him, he noticed that more than a few things in it were from Gadget's personal belongings. "I'm quiet sure you've made yourself at home." Chip had tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. But when he looked at Gadget, her straight lip face had told him otherwise.   
  
Before either of them could say anything, Caprice's voice spoke through their silence. "Uh, Gadget? We have to make sure the tree is ready for the storm.." There was a short pause, then Chip bowed his head in contrition as Gadget walked stiffly towards Caprice's side. Because he was still confined to the couch, he heard rather than saw the two leave the room. "That was stupid," Chip sighed to himself. His suspicions were confirmed. * Now what do I do?? *  
  
* * * *  
  
Caprice watched in silence as Gadget angrily secured that last of the storm shutters to her tree. The winds had picked up considerably since they started and the sky had become very ominous. It was only a matter of time before the rains came. Caprice wouldn't have minded spending the next week or so with Gadget as they waited out the rain. But that wasn't meant to be. As much as she was loathed to admit it, she just wished that Chip didn't have to stay here. It was not that Caprice hated Chip, or anything. It was just that this place, her home, was sort of their special province. Somewhere Gadget and she could go and be themselves away from prying eyes. Not that she would've turn them away, but still...   
  
Gadget let out a sigh as she tested the shutter doors, and applied the last of the weatherproofing seal she had made. She then looked up at the sky forlornly.   
  
"So how did it go?" Caprice said timidly. She didn't want to say something that would make the situation between her and Chip any worse. She had already been ringside to a few of their disagreements and wanted no part of it. Despite this, she knew that she would be part of whatever happened. * Comes with the territory I guess. *  
  
"As good as can be expected I guess." Gadget slowly walked to the front door and fumed.   
  
Caprice walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder and gave her an affectionate pat. "Would it have been better for you to try and take him home in his condition?"  
  
"No, staying here was the right choice! I just don't understand why he can't see that!"  
  
Before Caprice could respond, the image of Gadget's logic answers popped into her mind. *Chip is unhappy and/or...* It had been nearly a month since she had saw them, and the answers still haunted her from time to time. But they have never been so clear in her mind unlike today... "Uh, Gadget, maybe you're being a bit to hard on him. After all..."  
  
There was a short pause. then Gadget let out a sigh. "I guess your right... Maybe we can use this time for us to get to know one another better..."  
  
Caprice frowned inwardly at that notion. Gadget had tried and tried to get Chip and her to become something more than just civil with each other but to no avail. And she was sure this arrangement wasn't't going to help things along. But who was she to stop her. Caprice shook her head as she lead Gadget inside the tree. * Sigh the things I do for love. *  
  
* * * *  
  
Chip sat listlessly before a window and watched in a detached manner as the hurricane raged on. "Another day ending in rain, thunder, and hail," Chip said softly to himself. He felt like a fifth wheel here, despite Gadget and Caprice's best efforts, he knew that they were just humoring him. Trying to give him something to do in a place that didn't really need or want him there. Oh Gadget would deny it if he had said so (which he wouldn't't). And despite what Caprice had said their first night there, he was sure that she was not all that comfortable with him around. Unfortunately the feeling was mutual as he was not all that comfortable being here. This domain is theirs, of this he had no doubt, and he had no place in it. Try as Gadget might, he just didn't belong, and the more he saw them work and live together, the more he realized that this wasn't't some melancholy fancy that he had dreamed up..  
  
"Some storm . Huh."   
  
Chip had not realized that Gadget was standing next to him until she spoke up. "Yes it is."   
  
"Chip, are you feeling OK? You seem a little distant. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The future, the Rangers. Me..." Chip muttered the last part of his sentence as he continued look out of the window. A long silence reigned between them before Chip spoke again. "Gadget..."  
  
"Yes Chip?"  
  
He turned towards her. "Does Caprice truly make you happy?"  
  
".... Yes. Yes she does. She completes me."  
  
Chip gazed at Gadget as a thoughtful look clouded his features. He then turned and faced the window again as the sound of thunder rumbled through the tree. "That's... That's good to hear. I'm happy for you." He looked at her. "I truly am. Though I don't say it as often as I should."  
  
Gadget looked at Chip with a mixture of happiness and confusion. "Uh, the weatherman said that the storm might break soon."  
  
"He said that yesterday." Chip listlessly remarked. as he looked out the window once more  
  
"Well if the hurricane lets up a bit we can try to go home."  
  
"Home?" There was a long pause. "Home..." Thunder boomed in the distance  
  
Gadget moved closer to Chip and put her hand on his shoulder to give him a friendly pat when she noticed his face was somewhat damp.   
  
"What about Caprice?"  
  
Gadget looked thoughtful. Her own eyes had watered a bit. "She'll be OK."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Don't worry Chip. everything will work out in the end. You'll see, it will be OK."  
  
Chip patted Gadget's hand in an affectionate manner but continued to look out the window. "Thanks Gadget. You do what you think is best. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Would you mind if I did?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them. "Gadget!? Can you come and help me in the kitchen?"   
  
"You better go. Sounds like Caprice really needs you."  
  
Not sure what else she could say. Gadget let her hand slip from Chip's shoulder as she walked away from him and into the kitchen area. She turned and watched him for a moment through her watery eyes. Then silently disappeared into the kitchen as the sound of distant thunder rumbled through the tree.  
  
* * * *  
  
A flash of lighting, a roar of thunder, so began Gadget's nightly ritual. Under normal circumstance she wouldn't't have bothered. But the house needed to be inspected to make sure that all the seals were in place. With flashlight in hand Gadget walked through the dark rooms testing the seals and making sure everything was in place. Everything was OK, save for the lights, they didn't work. At first she thought it was because they had broken a fuse. But when she looked out a window she saw that the whole park was dark. * The storm must have knocked out the power, * she thought to herself. While that was not a good thing to happen. The tree was safe, warm, and dry. She had plenty of batteries as well as food. So the fact that there was no electricity didn't worry her. Chip on the other hand did.  
  
The conversation that she had with him yesterday worried her. Yes she was happy that Chip finally began to accept Caprice and herself being together. But there was an unmistakable distance in his manner, the kind that she had not seen since their first talk after the incident, and it scared her. Gadget walked into the living room and silently watched a sleeping Chip. His features were barely visible in the gloom of night. But she could tell that he was not having a good night sleep. His covers were strewn all over the floor and couch and it was obvious to her that he had a fairly recent nightmare. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she began to pick up the blankets and cover Chip with them. She then sat in the chair that sat near the couch and she began to doze off.   
  
Gadget woke with a startled cry, not that she could sleep all that well with the lighting and thundering of the storm. She unconsciously looked towards Chip his form was silhouetted by the brilliant pale blue flashes of lighting. Over the din of thunder she could hear him mutter dire incomprehensible words as another nightmare began to descended upon him. Without a second thought she went to his side and tried to comfort him with soothing words and gentle strokes of his head fur. But this did not calm him. As the sound of thunder die away Chip began to thrash about as his nightmare continued. Soon Gadget found herself trying to bodily restrain the Chipmunk, to keep him from hurting himself, or from falling off of the couch! "Chip!? wake up! it's only a dream! A dream!!"  
  
The chipmunk grappled against her as he tried to break away from her restraining body. But Gadget held him tightly as she became desperate to wake him up. "Chip! Wake up please!! Chip!!!"   
  
With a sudden gasp, Chip's eyes flew open! He looked around wildly as Gadget held him tight. Seeing that he was not going to hurt himself Gadget slowly let him go and turned herself to face him. As she did so Chip tried pushed himself into the corner of the couch as he continued to look around. But Gadget was able to hold him down. "Chip? Chip, its OK." When he didn't respond to her, Gadget took his face gently into her hands and made him face her.   
  
It took him several long seconds to recognize her as flashes of nearly silent lighting silhouetted Gadget's face. "Where, Where am I? Wha... What are you doing here??" His breathing came is short raged gasps.  
  
"It's OK. Noting is going to happen to you," she soothed.   
  
"Your not supposed to be here. It's not safe!" Chip struggled to get up off of the couch, but his weakened condition made it very easy for Gadget to push him back down.   
  
"It's OK Chip. Your safe."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No one is gong to hurt you. You're safe here."  
  
"Safe? But what if..."  
  
Gadget softly shushed him as she tucked Chip into his covers and made him comfortable. "It'll be all right ," she said softly.   
  
."I'm.... Not...." Under Gadget's ministrations Chip slowly began to drift back to a fitful sleep. The rest of his words became incoherent babbling then finally silence.  
  
"Don't worry Chip. I will guard your dreams....."   
  
Chip, unconsciously, reached out and held Gadget's hand. She looked at him tearfully as she slowly slipped her hand away from his. * I had no Idea.... Why didn't Dale tell me? * Gadget wearily went back to her chair and sat in it.   
  
"Gadget?" She looked up and saw the petite form of Caprice, silhouetted by a small candle, come towards her. Putting away her candle in a safe place she walked over to Gadget and gave her a hug. "Is he going to be all right?" Gadget let out a tearful sigh as she accepted Caprice's hug gratefully and slowly told her what had happened.  
  
"If its OK. I am going to wait out here for a while, just to be sure..."  
  
Caprice looked at her compassionate eyes. "Of course," she whispered. "Can I stay as well?"  
  
Gadget smiled at her and whispered "yes."  
  
Caprice then disappeared into the gloom. There was a brief spasm of thunder and lighting before she returned with a extra chair and a large coffee pot. Gadget looked at her in curiosity even thought Caprice couldn't see her enough of her face to read it. she knew that gadget was wondering what she had brought with her. "Some extra strength mocha. Just in case..."  
  
Gadget grinned as she put it down on the night stand and sat next to her. Sometime during the night Caprice began to softly sing some old Celtic tune she had not heard before, and without warning, she went to sleep as the rays of the overcast sun started to peek above the horizon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Caprice shivered as she felt the warmth of her body being torn from her. At first she thought she was dreaming but the sounds of light rain and cold air told her body otherwise.  
  
"Chip!! Chip where are you!?"  
  
Gadget's pitiful wail immediately brought her to consciousness. She quickly got up and saw the empty couch before her. Dreadful thoughts started to race before Caprice's mind. She quickly looked around and saw that the front door was wide open. Caprice ran to it and came upon a frightened Gadget holding some blankets. "Gadget? what happened!?  
  
"He's, gone..." And somewhere in the distance the sound of thunder rumbled.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Episode 2:   
  
Dreamin  
  
  
  
"Chip! Chip, where are you!" Gadget could barely hear herself over the din created by the howling winds that raced through the city park. For nearly an hour Gadget had trudged through waterlogged grass and artificially created rivulets that were nearly filled to its banks. She searched and searched for Chip but to no avail. with her strength nearly spent, she stopped to rest, and looked back the way she had come. * I really should go back. * Gadget thought to her self forlornly. * But I can't! Chip is still out here!! * Gadget looked around soaking in the vista before her. The last few days of heavy rains, savage winds, and calamitous lighting had taken its toll on the park. More than a few trees were bowed low and firm grasslands and rolling fields were now waterlogged hazards and miniature lakes. She also saw several marks on the ground and on the broken trees in the distance. Testaments to the power of the lighting strikes that had hit the area. * Golly... and there is still more of the storm to come * Gadget looked up into the sky and noticed ominous clouds beginning to form * The eye of the storm won't last long I hope the others will get here soon I need all the help I can get! * With a huff, and a look of determination, Gadget quickly made her way back to Caprice's tree.   
  
As Gadget approached the large gnarled oak which was Caprice's tree. she saw Caprice returning to it in a self powered skatemobile (it was Caprice's only means of transportation). While she was still to far off to make out any details, Gadget could easily see that Caprice had a full compliment of passengers with her. Nearly an hour earlier when Gadget had returned from her initial search for Chip, she knew that she was going to need help and fast! From she had heard on their battery powered radio the eye of the storm wasn't't going to last so time was of the essence Of course the predictions of the weatherman had been untrustworthy (to say the least) and the eye had lasted longer than any one would expect. gadget couldn't't get the Rangers and look for Chip. It was one or the other, Fortunately for her Caprice had her own vehicle, and with a few quick off-road modifications she was more than capable of going to Ranger Headquarters and getting the others. Gadget knew that the trip would be a long one. Even under good conditions it was at least twenty minutes from her tree to Ranger HQ and another twenty coming back! And with the park in its current shape Gadget knew that it would be a while before they would arrive. So she was very pleased to see that Caprice got back so soon.  
  
As Gadget got closer she saw Monterey and Zipper help Caprice put away her skatemobile while Dale brought some wrapped bundles of unknown stuff into the tree. By the time she had reached the tree and walked into the front door everybody was already in the living room, all talking at once, and all talking to Caprice.  
  
"And you let him go!?" said a highly agitated Dale as he paced around the room.  
  
"Now hold on there Dale!" Said Monterey as he sat down on the room's couch. "Caprice didn't let him go. Chip was already gone when she woke up."  
  
"How did he get out of his room?"  
  
"He didn't have a room Dale," Caprice said with an uneasy sigh.  
  
"No room!?" Dale, Monterey and Zipper replied in unison.  
  
Gadget saw the uncomfortable frustration on Caprice's face heighten as she attempted to explain that by the time the others had left Chip's condition had worsened so it was just safer to leave him where he was then try to move him. After a while it became obvious to her that Caprice had went through a similar inquisition on the way to the tree. And Gadget was definitely sure that tone in which Dale used to talk to Caprice was not to her liking!  
  
Gadget loudly closed the door behind her as she stepped into the living room. All eyes turned towards her. "Guys why don't you leave Caprice alone! It wasn't't her fault that Chip disappeared. It was mine..." The Rangers looked at her in confusion. Gadget walked to the couch that Monterey was sitting on and sat down. With a small sigh she continued. "Chip was having problems the night before... I was supposed to be watching him but I fell asleep..." Gadget hung her head in shame as she said the last three words. She could swear she felt Dale's disappointed gaze upon her back. Gadget looked up slightly and caught Caprice's sympathetic gaze. Caprice silently urged her to continue. "I... I guess he must have sleep walked out the tree."  
  
Monterey gave Gadget a forgiving pat on the back. "Don't worry Gadget. We'll find Chip and he'll be back safe and sound."  
  
"Thanks Monty." said Gadget as she gave the big mouse a warm hug. She looked over to Dale to see if he was OK. But Dale paid her no head. he just looked out a nearby window she could tell by his unusually quiet manner that he was deep in thought. "Dale? Is everything all right?"  
  
There was a long pause before he answered her. "Well what we waiting around here for? Lets go and find him!" Without as second thought Dale went over to the bundle he had laid out near the door and picked up a rain coat.  
  
"Dale, wait! We don't have a plan!" Gadget yelled as he walked out the door.  
  
"You guys talk to much!" said Dale as the door closed behind him.   
  
Gadget looked at Monterey with concern. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "You go get him Monty, while I get some things we might need." With that said Monty went to the bundle and grabbed his raincoat and went outside. Gadget solemnly, yet quickly, went to a closet that held some raincoats and a first aid kit. She put on one of the coats, took the kit, and made her way back to the front door. When she got there Caprice stood by the entrance and watched her with concern and wariness.   
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation Gadget tried to give her a smile of confidence that she was not totally sure she possessed. Caprice responded in kind and started to adjust Gadget's coat.  
  
"Now you be careful Gadget" caprice said nervously  
  
"Don't worry. Chip is as good as found no problems." Gadget then gave her an affectionate hug, and lightly kissed her forehead, before she went out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Monterey Jack was miserable, as miserable as a mouse could ever be. With a shiver and a grunt he pulled his raincoat close to him as the ice cold rains whipped past his body and across the park, driven relentlessly forward by the ferocious howling winds. Despite his best efforts chilly water still seeped into his already soaked fur. Were it not for the fact that the coat helped keep his body fairly warm (and "fair" was being generous) he would have had thrown it away in disgust for its primary of protecting him from the rain had been a joke! Even now, as he slogged through the muddy grass, he felt the coat's ability to keep him warm was starting to fade as the storm's icy fingers began to slowly strip away his body's heat.  
  
Monterey lifted his head and tried to see where he was. Even though he wore his trademarked flight cap, and had his goggles down over his eyes for protection, it did little to improve his vision. It was nearly pitch black, though most of the park's light were still out, a single lamp still shined in the darkness. Monterey peered at the light, got his barring, and trudged on. The rains railed against him harshly as the winds began to gust. Monterey turned his back to the storm and tried hard not to think dark thoughts about this search for Chip.   
  
Oh sure, it started out fine. They had quickly searched all the places near Caprice's tree and were extending there search slowly outwards. But things became difficult when the eye of the storm finally passed and dark ominous clouds and their attending cold rains returned. It became hazardous when the sun went down and all references of place and distance disappeared (were it not for some lonely street lamp being his beacon in the darkness he was sure they would have become hopelessly lost). And now with the storm returning to its full strength...   
  
A lighting bolt arced through the sky, and for a brief moment, its pale blue light lit up the heavens turning to night into day. At the same moment Monterey looked up, there in the distance, he saw a small female figure silhouetted by the flash. * Gadget! * Her name raced through his mind as he quickly moved towards the figure. The flash faded, the thunder boomed, and the sky became black once more.  
  
* * * *  
  
Booming thunder buffeted Monterey's body as he approached the lone figure. There stood Gadget, her hair was whipped about by the wind, as she hugged herself tightly against the storm's assault. Even in the gloom of night, Monterey could tell she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Gadget!? Gadget!!" As soon as the words left his mouth Monterey realized that they were being carried away by the wind and she couldn't hear him. He quickly steeped up to her, and gently but firmly, put his hands on her shoulders. Turning her towards him, he looked into her goggled eyes and saw the intense look of concern on her face. "Gadget, luv! We can't stay out here much longer!" Monterey shouted so he could be heard over the din.  
  
"Where's Dale and Zipper?"  
  
"They're waiting for us over there!" He pointed through the gloom towards the direction he came.  
  
"We can't go Monty! Chip is still out here!!"  
  
"But Gadget..."  
  
"Please Monty, we have to find him!"   
  
Monterey stammered for several seconds before answering. "Well, all right... Lets go get the others and we can look some more." With that said, Monterey guided Gadget through the darkness towards the place where the other Rangers were waiting.  
  
* * * *   
  
Gadget stood resolutely against the heavy rains and gusty winds as she continued her search for Chip. It had been nearly two hours since she convinced Monty and the others to keep searching. But the storm continued to gain strength and the terrain became extremely treacherous forcing the others to slow down and become more cautious (much to her frustration). Gadget looked around and sighted the lone lamppost shinning in the distance. She could barely see it through the sheets of rain that mercilessly raced through the park. She quickly continued on leaving the others far behind. But, despite her best efforts, Gadget soon found herself turning her back to the storm. *So cold...* Gadget shivered as she unconsciously hugged herself in a vain effort to keep her -soaked to the bone- body warm.  
  
Lighting flashed faintly and thunder boomed in the distance. "Darn you Chip! Where are you," Gadget muttered as she turned to face the storm once more to continue her search. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!" She clutched her coat tightly. "Why can't you just be there for me!?" She said as her anger began to rise. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!!" Gadget tilted her head towards the heavens, and with an inner fire born of frustration, fear, and concern, she shouted. "Why can't you just be part of the family!!!"  
  
There was a pause, for a brief moment in time between one second and the next, the storm stilled. The winds ceased their howling. The sheets of rain halted in mid stride, and the thunder and lighting held their breaths. For a brief moment in time between one second and the next, the powers that be. The powers that govern the fates of men and beast alike, looked down upon Trieanne Namid Hackwrench (who is known to the world as Gadget). Looked down upon this Daughter of earth and listened.  
  
Oblivious to all around her, Gadget slowly sank to her knees. With tears running down her cheek, and head bowed low, she spoke. "What do I have to do for you to be part of my life."  
  
There was a thoughtful consideration in the heavens. And then the moment passed...  
  
* * * *  
  
A lighting bolt arced through the sky. And for a moment its pale blue flash lit up the heavens turning night into day. There, in a storm created rivulet, Chip clung desperately to the edge of a steep grassy embankment trying hard not to be swept away by the tumultuous current. He raised his cold waterlogged head skywards as the light flashed and saw his salvation. High above him was a ledge. Chip could clearly see its outline even as the light started to fade and the sky became shrouded in darkness. With desperation setting in he grabbed the slick wet grass, and with a grunt and a mighty heave, he started to slowly haul himself up the embankment towards the ledge. He paid no heed to the lightning's accompanying booming of thunder or the harsh driving rain. Chip Maplewood had more important things to worry about such as trying not to drown!   
  
When Chip finally got to the lip of the ledge he quickly realized that he would need to use both legs to get over the lip. Chip glanced down at his left leg and grimaced. It was injured, he wasn't sure to what extent, but he knew it was in a bad way. It no longer throbbed with pain (though that could be due more to the cold than any kind of natural healing), and he could still move and use it (to a very limited degree). But walking was out of the question, and climbing... Chip looked around and tried to calmly asses the situation. *If I could just get a better grip, maybe shift around...* As soon as this thought entered his head, Chip's instincts immediately told him that this was a fool's move. It had took nearly all the strength he had to keep himself from being swept away in the river. And it was only by sheer adrenaline and willpower that had gotten him thus far! And his adrenaline was starting to fade.   
  
Chip closed his eyes as stubborn determination settled upon his features. Gritting his teeth, he placed both feet in a pushing position, took a long breath, and began to count. "One.. Two... Three!!" With a mighty heave he began to climb up. But no sooner did he put pressure on his left leg than it became alive with excruciating pain! Chip tried to ignore it. Ignore his instinctive reaction to stop pushing. To let go and grab his hurting leg and make the pain stop! But he didn't. He couldn't! All he could do, as he hauled himself over the lip of the ledge and wedge himself into its grassy walls, was scream in agony! And somewhere in the distance thunder boomed in sympathy.  
  
For several long minutes Chip laid there on the ledge. Half his body on the wet muddy ground and half nestled in the ledge's grassy wall. He drew long ragged breaths as the sharp throbbing pain in his leg slowly began to subside. There was nothing Chip could do to protect himself from the elements. He had, long ago, lost his fedora hat and his jacket was thoroughly soaked. Chip slowly wiped the rain from his eyes and looked out into the gloom. Somewhere, out of his arc of vision, a lone light shined casting murky shadows on the landscape in front of him. Chip looked on as this strange hypnotic dance helped him to remember how he had gotten himself into this mess.   
  
Chip had a particularly bad night. And he had found himself gasping as he suddenly woke up from his dream. It took him several minutes for his mind to come to grips that he was not at home, but safe. Safe in Caprice's tree. For some reason he found that fact to be oddly ironic but he wasn't quiet sure why. When he looked around he Gadget and Caprice sleeping nearby in chairs. He wondered why they were here and not in their own beds sleeping. But the uncomfortable thought that his nightmares may have somehow wakened them and prompted their watching over him rankled him a bit. They looked so peaceful together that he didn't have the heart (or felt he had the right ) to disturb them. Seeing pitcher of drink and an empty glass on the table near his bed he picked it up, and poured himself some of the pitcher's contents. He wasn't sure what the beverage was but it smelled good. And, after drinking some, he felt energetic and refreshed! Walking over to a window he saw the sun peek through the dark gray sky. Shafts of light streaming down from the heavens and kissing the ground before him giving the park an unearthly yet peaceful beauty. So without a second thought he took his covers and stepped out the door. Chip didn't remember how far he walked. Or even why he walked away from the tree. All he knew was looking up into the sky and enjoying the sights when he fell. Even before hitting the ground Chip knew that he had hurt his leg badly. The searing pain that raced through his body, as he came in contact with the unforgiving soil, only confirmed it. And of course it started to rain... He tried to walk back to the tree. But the combination bad leg, and worsening weather conspired against him! Then he fell into that stupid river...  
  
Chip shivered as he tried to focus on the here and now. He attempted to get up and get a better look at what was going on around him. But his strength had left him. "I guess I'll just. Just rest," he panted as he unconsciously gathered as much of himself into the grassy walls of the Ledge as he could. "Rest here.. For a while..."  
  
As he did so there was a pause, for a brief moment in time between one second and the next, the storm stilled. The winds ceased their mournful wailing. The hammering rain withheld its blows. And the thunder and lighting stilled their speech.   
  
~~  
  
And then there was silence... A calm tranquillity of such intensity that Chip popped open his eyes in wonder! Chip slowly got to his feet and looked around. He stood in a large clearing of emerald green grass that was bounded by oak and pine trees. A crisp spring breeze fluttered through the trees swaying them in a casual carefree manner. For some reason Chip was not surprised at his surroundings. Or the fact that he was standing there and enjoying the warm sunlight as it filtered through the trees. * I think I've been here before, * he sighed contentedly.  
  
The trees swayed once more as a breeze fluttered through them. Its soft fingers caressed Chip's bare body, carrying with it a sent of roses and fresh up-turned earth in its wings, and something else... Chip strained his senses to understand this new sensation. It was a voice, soft, feminine, haunting, singing a song in a language he never heard before, yet somehow, could almost understand. Chip looked around, determined where the music was coming from, and set off into the woods towards its source.  
  
Chip soon found himself walking on a well used grassy trail that led to a small field. There, standing on a rock, was a young field mouse girl (barely older than he). She had brown fur and black hair and was singing the strange haunting tune that floated through the forest. She wore a simple snow white sun dress that was trimmed in gold. And whenever the sun's rays filtered through the gently shifting trees and hit her, the dress reflected the light with a bright hypnotic radiance.   
  
Chip stood entranced as she sang. Her euphony filled his sprit with a strange, clear headed, serenity. Chip slowly blinked his eyes as recognition leisurely flowed over his features. He knew this person! Chip was not sure how, or from where, but he knew her! He was sure of it. As sure as he knew his own name! There was a slight pause in her singing as she gathered her breath to begin another verse. Chip Timidly walked up to her as she began to sing her strange aria once more. The music to filled the air, lifted aloft by the breeze, and carried away to unknown places in the forest. Chip closed his eyes and listened to the song, felt it in his heart, and for some reason unknown to even him he began to sing.  
  
Chip had no idea what kind of song he was singing, or the language that he was saying. But he knew it, understood it, somehow. As the song reached its crescendo, and the last note died away with the breeze, Chip heard a slight gasp of delight. He opened his eyes and saw that the mouse girl was looking at him with a pleased expression on her face. Chip blushed furiously as he looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I, uh... I mean, uh... Ahem... Tha, that's, that's a nice song..." Chip stammered.  
  
The girl looked at him with a smile as she watched Chip try to regain his composure. "Thank you. it is a song from the heart, sad, yet hopeful. You seem to know the song very well. And you sing it very soulfully."  
  
Chip blushed some more. "Th, thank you," he murmured. "I, I hope I'm not interrupting. I mean..."  
  
She looked at him fondly, and slowly blinked her eyes as he said his apologies. "That is OK, Chip Maplewood. You are always welcomed here." She then sat down on the lip of the rock, and folded her hands in her lap. All the while giving Chip her undivided attention.  
  
"Do, do I know you?" Chip's curiosity was returning. He stared at her face, and try he might, he couldn't remember where he saw her. Or why she seemed so familiar. Of course the fact that she started to lean towards him so that her youthful face, with its Captivating earth toned eyes and long silky black hair, was tantalizingly close. did nothing to help his brain concentrate on such mundane things such as facts. "You see, seem, uh, familiar..." Chip's voice faded away leaving only a idiotic smile in its place.  
  
The mouse slowly blinked her eyes and continued to look at him with her full attention. "Yes," she said in a husky voice. "You know me very well."   
  
Chip felt a toothy grin bubble up from inside of him. And as he smiled he was delighted to see the mouse girl respond in kind.  
  
The mouse girl then slowly got down from her rock and stepped towards the chipmunk. Chip suddenly found himself standing very close to her and the only thing he could think of was that she smelled like fresh spring flowers.  
  
The mouse girl confidently reached out and slowly stroked Chip's cheek fur. Chip held his breath in anticipation and gasped, as her strong yet soft hand, touched him. "Think of me a muse, or a guide. Here to help you through your difficult times." She looked deeply into Chip's brown eyes as she said this.  
  
Chip stammered in confusion, not sure what he could or should, say to her. The mouse girl, seeing his discomfort and confusion, held his head with both of her hands and quietly shushed him. Looking deeply into his eyes she softly spoke. "You are a very lonely and empty person aren't you." Chip looked down in shame as he nodded slightly. He felt a cold shiver spread over him as she continued to speak. "And the one you thought was your true love has left for another..." Chip started to slump down to the ground as she said this to him. His cold shivers slowly started to spread over his body. and the smell of cold, wet, earth filled his nose. "And in doing so has taken a part of your heart that makes you who you are." She gave a sad sigh as she helped Chip lay down on the ground. Chip looked up into the girl's sad tearful eyes. He felt his heart break at the fact that just being there had caused her pain. Chip looked down, shame faced, he didn't want her to see him. The mouse girl gaze at him dolefully as she sat next to him and whispered into his ear. "Chip Maplewood, don't despair. Nobody lives without love and you will live again."  
  
"How can I? I feel so empty inside..." Chip said softly. "So cold.." Chip closed his eyes and curled in on himself as he felt ice cold water seep through him stealing his warmth.  
  
A look of concern raced across the girl's features as she sat closer him and hugged him for all her worth. "I know that it's hard for you. And the ghosts of what might have been cast there long shadows upon you. But hold on Chip! Just a little longer." she slowly began to stroke his head fur trying comfort him. He stirs a little at her touch. But not much. "Just a little longer..."  
  
~~  
  
The powers that govern the fates of men and beast alike, looked down upon Chip Maplewood. Looked down upon this Son of earth, and listened.  
  
"So tired..." Chip unconsciously reached up to hold her and felt a strange velvety paw (?) clutch him with a rough tightness. Chip stumbled as this person picked him up and half dragged half forced, him to walk through a, now cold dark, and rainy forest.  
  
"Please Chip! I can't do this by myself!" The female voice wailed in concern.  
  
There was a long thoughtful pause. *Nobody lives without love...* And with great effort Chip attempted to stumble along with this mystery person.   
  
"Just a little longer..." said a female voice he sort of recognized. there was a hint of fear and optimism in her voice. "Just a little longer..."   
  
There was a thoughtful consideration in the heavens. And then the moment passed...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Episode 3:   
  
Breakdown  
  
  
  
Monty wiped away the cold rainwater from his face in a vain attempt to clear his goggled face and give him a clear view of what was going on around him. There was a change in the air, Monterey was not sure how or why. But every instinct he had told it was so. Instincts that he has relied on time and again throughout his adventuring career to keep him safe and warn him of danger. And it told him that their presence was no longer welcome here! That it was time to go home and be safe.   
  
He had waited as much as he could for Gadget to decided what she wanted to do about the search for Chip. Monterey knew what his answer was but he didn't like it. It went against everything he stood for! But there was a cold harsh logic to it. One that not even he could just ignore. * Monty, how can we help Chip. If we are the ones who are in trouble!! * Monterey let out a sigh as he looked around for Gadget. Whether he liked it or not. They had to go, and they had to go now!  
  
For some reason the storm seemed to pause, and for a moment, he thought the weather was going to change maybe give them a break. But it just continued and it seemed to get more violent by the minute! Now wasn't time for thinking. And, as much as he hated to do this, he was going to get Gadget and they were going to go back Caprice's tree. Whether she wanted to or not!  
  
Pulling his -totally soaked- Trench coat tightly to him Monterey trudged against the increasingly heavy rains and stiff winds. Going in the last direction he saw Gadget walk, he saw her, in the distance. Her figure was silhouetted against the dim light cast by the lonely lamp post. She was on her knees and her face was in her hands. It looked to him as if she was crying? Or was it prayer? He wasn't sure the night and rain seemed to play tricks on his eyes.  
  
Despite the storm Monterey walked, as reverently as possible, to Gadget's kneeling form. He bent down in front of the mouse and put his arms around her in a very fatherly fashion. "Gadget??" he said softly.  
  
"Monty... I..."  
  
Monterey swallowed hard. "Gadget.... We have to go.." Monterey wasn't sure she heard him over the storm's din. But when she looked up at him her eyes burned with stubborn determination.  
  
"Monty, how can you say such a thing," she yelled as thunder and lighting shook the park. "We can't leave Chip out here in the storm!"  
  
Monterey held Gadget's shoulders gently, but with a firm grip. "If we stay out here any longer they're going to have to send somebody to find us!"  
  
Gadget tore herself from the big mouse's hands as she stood up and backed away from him. "How could you Monty! I'm not giving up on him!"  
  
"Gadget, please," Monterey yelled after her as she turned away from him.   
  
Gadget frantically called out Chip's name, as she walked aimlessly around in the semi gloom of the storm. Hoping that, some how, he would hear her voice over the storm's tumultuous cacophony of rain and thunder.  
  
Monterey steeled himself against the storm's continuos onslaught as he watched Gadget's futile undertaking with a heavy heart and a lump in his throat.   
  
Gadget looked around in the darkness trying to find some sign of Chip. Finally her eyes rested upon Monterey's sorry tired form. She looked at him in anguish and silently pleaded with him to help her. With great difficulty the big mouse moved against the driving rain and stood before Gadget. She could barely make out his features in the gloom. But she could sense his resignation to the inevitable, as well as, the extreme worry for her safety. "I can't just let it go Monty..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He depends on me. I got to save him!"  
  
Monterey bowed his head in thought for second then looked at Gadget in the eye. "Yeah, well, what about Caprice? "  
  
"She would understand..." Gadget said tearfully  
  
"I know she would. But Are ya willing ta jeopardized that love?"  
  
Flashes of lighting, and the roar of distant thunder, filled the long agonized pause between she and Monterey. Gadget's shoulders slumped forward as she slowly bowed her head and slightly sobbed.  
  
Monterey stepped forward and hugged Gadget tightly with all the fatherly might he could muster. "I know, Gadget... I know. Come on.. We have to go..."  
  
"It's not fair!" Gadget sobbed into Monterey's chest as he led her away. "It's not fair. I shouldn't have to choose between them.. Not fair..."  
  
Monterey said nothing as he hugged Gadget tightly, and led her to where Dale and Zipper were waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Gadget watched helplessly, as Monterey and Caprice solemnly examined her bed ridden friend, Dale. They had already looked at Zipper, and it was not good, maybe Dale will be different. But from looks on Monterey's face... Gadget felt a cold lump of dread form in the pit of her stomach.   
  
"Capsie? Monty?" Her voice faltered a bit. "What's the matter with Dale?"  
  
The big mouse turned towards Gadget and looked at her sadly. Caprice walked over to her beloved, kneeled down behind her, and gave her a heartfelt hug. "Sorry Gadget luv. But, it looks like Dale has it as well."  
  
Gadget slumped down in the chair she was sitting in and looked at the chipmunk in the bed. Fear and concern shadowed her face. "Pneumonia..." Caprice gave her a sympathetic hug which calmed Gadget's nerves. Gadget held her love's hands close to her as she remembered there harrowing flight back to the tree.   
  
It was a long nasty trek, over rain soaked grass, through dangerously muddied fields, in a fierce heartless storm. On more than one occasion they had become lost and had to backtrack and find their way to the right path that led home. But they had made it back safely. Or so they thought. it was during dinner, after they had settled in for the night, that they had noticed Dale was not eating as much as he usually did (which in it self was highly unusually). And soon afterwards he started a surprisingly violent coughing fit that shocked and distressed Gadget to no end! Now she knew why.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Gadget asked forlornly.   
  
Monterey sighed and sat down on the corner of Dale's bed. "Not much we can do. Pneumonia is an infection of the lungs. We don't have any medicines strong enough to help Dale." The big mouse looked at his friend with concern. "Looks like we are just gonna have to let it run it's course."  
  
Gadget looked at the bed ridden chipmunk with dismay. * First Chip, now Dale, and Zipper... * Gadget sat back and trembled as the concept of a, "lung infection," and its implications for her two friend's long term survival.  
  
Caprice felt Gadget tremble in her arms. She slowly walked around to face her and kneeled in front of the chair. Caprice looked up into her love's listless face. She saw the fear, felt the dread, Caprice had a good idea of the fearful things that were going through her mind. Tenderly she took Gadget's hand in hers and gently spoke. "Gadget." She paid no attention to her. "Gadget?" when Caprice got no response she reached up and held the younger mouse's face with both hands, and slowly, sensitively made Gadget look at her. "Gadg, it's going to be all right."  
  
"But..."Gadget stammered tearfully.  
  
Caprice shushed her as she wiped the tears from her face. "Monty, and I know what we are doing. We might not have the medicines. But I have enough herbs and teas to take care of them."  
  
Gadget looked deep into Caprice's sympathetic eyes. "Wha. What about Chip?" She said with a silent sob.  
  
"It'll be all right, Gadg." Caprice reached up and began to hug her tenderly. "we'll think of something..."  
  
* * *  
  
Monterey tried hard not to cough. He had not been totally successful doing this, but he didn't want Gadget to worry, she has more than enough problems without adding his trivial plight it. It had started when he started to go outside to check the tree to make sure it was still safe and secure. And while he was out there. It also gave him the excuse he needed to look for Chip. Though he had to make sure he didn't stray to far from the tree so he could get back before Gadget or Caprice got too worried about him. He only went outside twice and was prepared to do it again. But the urge to cough was to grate to ignore. And Gadget had just entered the living room!   
  
"Cough! Cough!!"  
  
"Monty," Gadget exclaimed in alarm.  
  
"What?"  
  
Gadget rushed over to him and put her hand on his head.  
  
"Aww come on Gadget, I feel fine!" Monterey puffed out his chest and sucked in a big breath of air. "See!" He coughed slightly as he gave her a big self confident smile. But the younger mouse paid him no heed as she concentrated on her task.  
  
"Monty! You have a fever! Did you know that?" She gave him an extremely worried look as she said this.  
  
"Fever!? Well I have been feeling a little light headed but..." No sooner did Monterey said those words than Gadget grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip and began to take him to one of the many spare rooms that Caprice had in her tree. "Now hold on there Gadget," Monterey coughed. The big mouse stumbled as Gadget increased her speed and nearly dragged him to the nearest room. "Slow down! Your going to fast!"  
  
Gadget burst into the room, threw back the bed covers, and with surprising strength, flipped Monterey on to the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Now I want you to stay there," she said firmly cutting off all of Monterey's protest. "I will be right back to take care of you." The big mouse once again attempted to protest his treatment. But somehow Gadget had produced a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. Leaving Monterey with nothing to do but lay back and sigh.  
  
It was three hours later when Gadget finally stumbled into the living room and flopped on to the couch. Caprice sat on the opposite side and looked at her love trying to still her own emotions. There were things that she needed to be said and questions that had to be asked. But She wanted to let Gadget rest her mind and body before dumping these new problems on her. After about two hours of absolute quiet Caprice gently spoke up.  
  
"Is Monty, OK?"  
  
Gadget shook her head sadly. "He's got it too..."  
  
Caprice bowed her head and sighed. "Well, I do have enough herbs and stuff for everybody..."  
  
"I shouldn't have let him go outside," Gadget muttered harshly to herself.  
  
Caprice moved over to Gadget's side of the couch and hugged her lovingly. "There is nothing you could've done. He had to go out and check on things. Too keep us safe."  
  
"I know, but..." Gadget sighed into Caprice's shoulder  
  
Caprice silently stroked the younger mouse's hair to calm her. "Uh, Gadget. I think that I know why Monty stayed outside so long."   
  
Gadget looked at her in askance.  
  
Caprice released the younger mouse and reached behind the couch and produced a slightly damp fedora.  
  
Gadget gasped as she reverently took the hat from Caprice's hand. There was a long pause as she looked at it, and then looked outside.  
  
Caprice watched Gadget with trepidation. She knew what Gadget was thinking. And though Caprice couldn't blame her for wanting to rush out in to the night and look for Chip. She knew that it was not only a foolish thing to do. But dangerous as well. Where would Gadget start to look? Sure she could ask Monty. But he was took feverish to do anything but sleep. "What do you want to do, Gadget?" Caprice finally asked.  
  
Gadget looked towards Caprice, then at the hat, then out the window. She then turned and walked out of the living room and went to Monterey's sick bed. gadget quietly opened the door and looked down upon the sleeping form of the mouse that was the closest thing to a loving Parent in this world.   
  
Caprice slowly walked into the room and saw gadget kneeling beside a sleeping Monterey and quietly sobbing. "Oh, Gadget..." Caprice walked over to her and light stroked her hair.  
  
Gadget looked tearfully at her beloved. The look of helplessness and fear broke caprice's heart. With out saying another word Caprice picked gadget up and helped to a large chair that was siting in the room. As they sat down, Gadget intimately embraced caprice. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed into Caprice's chest. "I can't leave them to go look for Chip. There are too sick for one person to handle alone. But Chip is still out there! If I stay to take care of Monty and the boys. Chip could, could...." For several long minutes, Gadget cried as she tried to resolve her Dilemma.  
  
Caprice slowly cupped Gadget's face in her hand and looked at her. "Gadget..." The words choked in her mouth. "Stay here."  
  
"But Chip...."  
  
"You can't help him. Not by yourself." She felt her heart ache as she said it.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You don't even know where to start looking. And Monty is to sick to tell you." She silently winced at the thought of using Monty to persuade her.  
  
Gadget looked towards the sleeping mouse.   
  
"Gadget, I can't take care of all of them by myself." * I'm sorry Chip! *  
  
"....."  
  
"They need you." Caprice cupped Gadget's face once more and looked directly in to her blue tear filled eyes. "I need you," she pleaded.  
  
There was a long uneasy pause. Gadget looked at Chip's hat mournfully, then at Monterey, and back at the hat again. She remembered what Chip had told her almost two days ago;  
  
"Thanks Gadget. You do what you think is best. Don't worry about me."   
  
His words rang in her head. Gadget looked at the fedora, as fresh tears of pain and loss, fell upon it. She turned and buried herself in Caprice's loving embrace as she sobbed incoherently.  
  
Caprice held her beloved tightly and silently wept. * I'm sorry Chip. She has to stay here. I'm sorry... *  
  
* * *   
  
The crackle of lighting, the booming thunder, and unrelenting ice cold wind and rain pounded upon Foxglove's poor disheveled body. But she took no notice of it. She had far more important concerns such as figuring out how to get a battered, soaking wet, chipmunk body up a tree and into safety without getting themselves killed!   
  
The small female bat sighed as she looked up towards the entrance to Rescue Rangers Headquarters. It would be a bit of a climb to get there in this weather. She had considered setting Chip down by the entrance of the Rangermobile ramp then going inside and opening it and take him upstairs. But she looked at the chipmunk's ragged form she decided not to. Despite the din raised by the storm Foxglove's bat instincts made her aware of Chip's condition. He was cold, wet, and tired it was only because she was hugging him so close (to share each others body warmth, as well as, using her wings to give him some protection from the storm) that Chip was barely able to have the strength to make it all the way home. She knew that if she left him for more than five minutes... Well, she didn't want to think about that.  
  
Foxglove half dragged, half walked, Chip over to the lee of the tree. Protected from the worst of the storm she let out a slight sigh of relief as she hugged Chip for warmth and mutual safety. Being so close, she was able to listen to Chip's body easily, and made sure that he was still alive. His breathing was shallow, and his heart rate was slow, but both were steady.   
  
Foxglove peered at Chip's face as she wiped off the excess water from his fur. Chip's eyes were nearly closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. Foxglove wondered what were the bizarre circumstance that got Chip out in weather like this. And why he was laying down on the edge of a riverbank freezing to death. Maybe it was not any stranger than what got her out on a night like this.   
  
She was hungry at the time. Not starving or anything like that. But hungry just the same. Foxglove had saw that the storm was coming and decided that she wanted to wait out the storm in Dale's company. Since it was not unusual for her just show up she decided to do so. And with the type of storm that was coming the Ranger's oak tree was the safest place she could think of. Unfortunately when she got there nobody was home. * Out on a case.* She had surmised and she decided to wait for them.   
  
When they returned, Monty and Dale explained what had happened and told her everything was going to be, OK. and so it was, until she woke up one day and found that everybody had gone! She found Dale's not telling her that they had to go to Caprice's place but not why. So she waited, and waited, and waited. Finally she decided to go out for a quick flight, and maybe catch some juicy ground bugs or something while she was outside. The food that the Rangers had was good. But, after a few days of it, she was starting crave something different. So it was, that she found herself flying around catching juicy ground bugs and enjoying herself. So intent was she in doing this, that she forgoten about the weather, and got caught in the storm. On her way back, she found her friend Chip, lying in the wet grass and mud, on a storm made river bank.  
  
Foxglove listened to Chip once more and became concerned. He sounded, OK, but his body language told her something different. Suddenly Foxglove became unsure he could make it to the front door. The climb to was going to take a lot out of effort. Even more than the walk! But they couldn't stay here forever! Foxglove waited a few more minutes, gathered her strength, and (putting Chip's arm around her neck), began to make her way up to the entrance and safety. She just hoped Chip would still be alive when she got there.  
  
* * *  
  
Thunder boomed, and lighting danced across the heavens, as Foxglove used the last of her body's reserves of strength to fling open the front door to the Rescue Rangers Headquarters. She leaned against the open portal, desperately clutching Chip, as she rested for a few seconds. When she had caught her breath she began to, half drag half walk, a terribly weak and semiconscious chipmunk through the front door. Once she was sure they were inside Foxglove decided that taking Chip all the way to his own bed was not such a good idea. She knew that her friend had went beyond the limits of his endurance to get this far. He could barely walk (even with her assistance), and ,she surmised, it was only through sheer stubbornness, and her continuos encouragement's, that he was able to hold on to her for so long! He needed to rest and soon! She swept the conference room with her echolocation senses and saw the couch. *Close enough! *   
  
"Come on Chip. Just a few more inches." Foxglove let out a most undignified grunt as she dragged/carried Chip to the top of the short flight of steps that led down into the conference room. Just as they were about to walk down, a cold gust of wind and freezing rain, raced through the still open front door and assailed Foxglove and Chip. The female bat lost her balance and the two went tumbling down the stairs! Foxglove winced as Chip let out a pain filled "yelp" as the two slid down the steps. When they reached the bottom she found herself a top of Chip, and for the briefest of moments, she felt extremely self conscious and embarrassed about being on him in this position. But the chipmunk's groan of pain, and the booming of thunder, brought back the harsh reality of the situation to the fore part of her brain. * Chip is hurt! Maybe even dying!! Now isn't the time to worry about modesty!!! *  
  
Ignoring the harassing wind and rain that continued to stream through the door. Foxglove checked the chipmunk's wounds to see if the fall had made them any worse. Using her bat senses she found no new wounds on her friend. But several of the older ones were made slightly worse because of the fall. Foxglove muttered several "I'm sorry." as well as a few "I didn't mean to..." and other apologies as she desperately tried to bring her friend around to consciousness. She quickly came to the conclusion that laying at the foot of the steps and being pelted by ice cold wind and rain was not helpful. She got up and carefully walked up the steps to the front door and closed it. She then went and, with grate difficulty, dragged Chip to the couch and laid him down upon it.  
  
After checking and binding his wounds, and cleaning him up as best she could (she is a bat after all). Foxglove went to the room he shared with Dale, got his blankest and covers, and made him comfortable. Before she left to fix herself up. Foxglove wearily stepped back and gave her friend one last scan with her echolocation power. *He's going to be, OK.* She smiled to herself and then left to tend to her owns wounds and needs.  
  
* * *  
  
Dull gray sunlight, listlessly streamed, through the windows and illuminated the interior of Rescue Ranger Headquarters, when Chip finally awoke hours later. Normally this would have been a welcome sight for him, after the things that he had went through, but it wasn't. He had other more important things on his mind besides being home, safe, and sound on a comfy couch. His safety was a given, somehow, something inside his heart reassured him of this fact.   
  
* I'm home....* Chip thought dully. He looked up at the ceiling and scowled, as half remembered memories, forbidding feelings, and conflicting ideas danced before his mind's eye. Like little devils they pranced before him. Each one poked, prodded, and teased his soul with their nonsense musings conflicting advice, and prickly commentary. Under normal circumstances Chip would have ignored them. There chaotic ramblings had no place in a well ordered mind such as his. Besides, all they did way mock him! In a infuriatingly gentle voice, that often sounded like Caprice, they would mock him. * What fool this mortal be! * They would laugh in his ear. Or even worse, * I told you so! * This was especially true when relationship issues with Gadget would take, yet another, heart aching turn. Or when Caprice would, somehow, be inserted into some non work related activity such as a picnic, or going out to eat. Though, he supposed, that is only natural considering their connection to each other. Now a days, their new mocking chant was * To be, or not to be...*   
  
Logical thinking, deductive reasoning, and unemotional weighing of the facts. These were the tools Chip used to keep his mind ordered, his little devils being the only exception. But no longer! He was tired of them. tired of their mocking laughter. Tired of their haunting his dreams. Tired of their unsaid threats! Chip wanted them, needed them, to leave him alone!!   
  
Chip scowled once more at the ceiling. His eyes burned with determination as he set his mind to the task of trying to interpret the enigma of these little devils. Slowly he calmed himself and blocked out all other thoughts that would distract him from his task. Until all that was left was three voices.  
  
"What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone!?"  
  
* To be, or not to be.... * said the first voice.  
  
"I already answered that question. I'm not the brother she wants me to be. I'm, just. Just, a friend.. Nothing more..."  
  
* And what are you prepared to do about that? *   
  
Chip stammered incoherently about future plans, things to do, even trying become better friends with Caprice.   
  
* Oh goody! It's nice to know that our future life hinges upon the "happily ever after" of Gadget & Caprice. * Said a second voice sarcastically.  
  
* He might as well. It's not as if our work means anything anymore. * said a third voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? I love being a Rescue Ranger!"  
  
* I know, we are at the top of our profession. But now what!? I mean, what is the use of being on top. If we no one to share it with. *  
  
"What do you mean, no one to share it with! I have friends! Dale, Monty, Zipper, Gadget..."  
  
* I am sure they are very good friends. * Said the first voice. * But at the end of the day, when all is said and done. We are going to our corner of the room, to our bed, alone. What are you prepared to do about that? *  
  
"We. We, just have to make some adjustments that's all," Chip stammered. "I still do Ranger work. And Gadget said she still wants to share her life with me.. We still have a life together, sort of.... I mean, I'm still in her heart and everything is working out."   
  
* Sheesh! What a loser. * said the second voice in contempt.  
  
* Loser! Loser!! loser!!! * Chanted the third.  
  
"I'm not a loser!" yelled Chip in indignation.  
  
* your right. * Sneered the second voice. * In order for you to be a loser You would've had to actually have had a chance to win in the first place!! Lets face facts, you were a "dead chipmunk walking" and you didn't even notice. And now we are going to spend the rest of our natural born days doing work that has no meaning to us, mooning over Gadget, and sucking up to Caprice! Is this what our life has come down to!? *   
  
* A pathetic existence if you ask me. * Said the third voice.  
  
There was a long silence as Chip struggled to come up with some kind of retort. "... Yeah, well... Gadget, and I still care about each other. I mean we.. She..." The voices chuckled evilly as Chip stammered some incomprehensible reasons why Gadget, and he could still be together.  
  
* Gadget, Gadget. Gadget! * Mocked the second voice.  
  
* Gadget, Gadget. Gadget!! * The third voice chimed in.  
  
* Gadget, Gadget. Gadget!!! * They chanted on.   
  
"Stop it!!" yelled Chip in annoyance and frustration.  
  
* My brothers! My brothers, please!! * The voices became quiet. * Will we concede that Chipper does consider Gadget to be a, ahem, "dear friend"?? * A slight chuckle floated in from nowhere.  
  
* Nay! * said the second voice.  
  
* Yea! * said the third.  
  
* Well, a split vote. It would appear that their is more to this than meets the eye. Are you sure you have told us everything, Chipper? *  
  
"Yes I have," Chip said in an uncertain voice.  
  
* LIAR! * Roared the third voice.   
  
* LIAR!! * Roared the second voice.  
  
* LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!!! * They chanted the words over and over until Chip felt his head would burst from the pressure of their accusations.  
  
"I am not," he tried to yell over the din.  
  
* LIAR! * All three screamed in unison.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" Chip pleaded.  
  
* Your still in love with Gadget! Aren't you!. * said the second voice.  
  
"Well, I, uh..."  
  
* Don't insult our intelligence by lying to us!" Said the third voice accusingly.  
  
* You can not escape yourself . * Said the first. * To be, or not to be! *   
  
There was a long pause. "I. No.. I mean, yes... But...." Chip stammered a bit before he finally let out a long self-conscious sigh. "Yes. Yes I'm still in love with Gadget. Not as a brother.. Not as a friend..." Chip felt a flush of embarrassment, betrayal, and relief wash over him.  
  
* And what are you prepared to do, * the second voice asked gently.  
  
"I. I can't be who Gadget thinks I am. I'm in love with her and I can't change the way that I feel about that. I, still want to be close to Gadget. Even if it's only as a friend. But knowing how I feel about her... It. It's just going to cause trouble for the both of us later on. I'm certain of it.   
  
The second voice became still and faded away from Chip's mind.  
  
"I like my work. Helping others.. Being a Rescue Ranger..." Chip let a long mournful sigh. "But, it's. It's just not enough, no matter how hard I've tried, I'm still going to my room alone." Chip closed his eyes and sighed once more as silent tears unconsciously slipped down his cheeks.  
  
The third voice became stilled. And faded away from Chip's mind.  
  
* And what are you prepared to do to about that?? * Said the first voice harshly.  
  
Chip looked towards the ceiling once more and said through a straight lip and firm jaw. "I'm not sure yet. But, I have an idea." And somewhere deep within his mind. The seed of an answer began to grow.  
  
* Very well brother. But we expect an answer. * said the first voice as it started to fade from Chip's mind.   
  
Chip slowly closed his eyes and curled up in a fetal position on the couch as sleep airily drifted upon him. And, for the first time in nearly two years, Chip slept with a deep, peaceful, and hearty contentment. 


	3. The Service Part 01 Chapter 03

The Service Chapter 3  
  
  
Something tells me, I can trust in you.  
  
There's no pretense, in the things you do.  
  
So much water, under this bridge.  
  
And I'm standing here at the water's edge.  
  
--Crossing the River (The Devlins)  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Episode 1: All the king's men   
  
  
Foxglove sighed in relief as she spotted her friend Chip Maplewood sitting in the high upper branches of the Rescue Rangers' oak tree. This wasn't the first time she had found him up here. One more than one occasion he had come up here during the storm. Siting in a hidden room looking out a window, staring at nothing. But today, he was outside watching the sun begin its lonely trek through the morning sky.  
  
Naturally, she knew about the place. Dale had showed it to her long ago, and it had quickly became a spot they could go to and be alone together. A place where they could be comfortable with each other, to cuddle, and stuff. A guilty lascivious smile flashed across Foxglove's features. *Heh hee. If they only knew! * She also knew that this place was special to Chip and Dale because it was their own private province. An area that was their own. Not shared with anybody else. Their, "Fortress of Solitude", as Dale once put it. None of the other Rangers knew about the place. Not even Gadget! She felt extremely honored to have this personal, private, abode exposed to her. It was a sign of exceptional trust that Dale had for her. This was especially true because they had not told Chip that she knew about the place. So she felt doubly honored when Chip had showed her the place a few days ago. This was the place he would often go to when he disappeared for hours on end throughout the last days of the storm. When he had first did this it had frightened her so much that she nearly panicked! But, Chip was so casual, and nonchalant about his actions that she nearly strangled him for being so insensitive about the worry he had put her through! A few days later, in an uncharacteristic move of compassion and thoughtfulness, Chip had shown her where he went. And she promised, solemnly, to keep it a secrete.  
  
Foxglove, lightly, landed near the chipmunk and walked towards him. His back was to her as he looked at the horizon and sighed.   
  
"Chip?" She patted his shoulder as she sat down.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep now. Are you going to be all right?" Foxglove waited, with utmost patience, for Chip to answer her. He usually took his time to reply to   
  
such questions which required him to express his feelings. She didn't mind that   
  
he took so long to answer. Thanks to their week of being alone together at   
  
Ranger Headquarters, she had gotten used to his behavior. It was understandable,   
  
and natural, considering all that he had went through lately. Not to mention his   
  
preexisting problems with Gadget and Caprice.  
  
There was a long thoughtful pause. "Yeah, sure... Foxglove?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know I may have said this before. But, I just wanted to say, "Thank you", for saving me." The chipmunk turned towards her. "I know I haven't been all that   
  
talkative, or helpful during the last week or so... I, just..." Chip searched for some type of words to express his gratitude. But found his vocabulary to be strangely limited somehow.  
  
The female bat, sympathetically gazed at her friend, as he tried to express his feelings about her rescuing him. While she was sure that his complements were, of a friend to a friend, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and self conscious by it. Not that she had any romantic feelings towards him. But after spending so much alone time together watching TV (when the power came back on). And him reading some of his detective books to her (when they got bored of TV and doing nothing). She couldn't help but feel closer to him. "That's, OK, Chip. I, understand." She smiled at him.  
  
Chip looked sheepishly at her as he stammered an, "Uh, yeah.." After a few moments, he, once again, returned to his "sun watching" vigil.  
  
Foxglove continued to, discreetly, watch her friend as he took a deep breath and sighed once more. She could tell from his body language, and the rhythm of his breathing, that he had more things on his mind. And he needed to tell her about it. She turned, and watched the sunrise, as she ruminated about, the incident, that happened between Gadget and he. She remembered how surprised she was when Dale first told her about it. Naturally she was very confused about the turn of events. After all, they were dating for nearly a whole season!   
  
Although, now that she thought about it, there were times she had seen Gadget look at Chip with a strange longing in her eyes. And not all of her kisses seemed to be as passionate as the could have been. Foxglove had always wondered if Chip had noticed these things, then again, he was too "in love" with Gadget to notice much of anything. On more than on occasion, she debated whether she should say something, or even ask a question. Bats, being communal animals, would have talked to their friends about this to help them out. But she fought her natural instincts and said nothing in hopes that maybe Chip would notice these things for himself. After all, he is a very level headed Chipmunk...  
  
Foxglove looked at Chip once more. She saw that her friend was concentrating deeply on some supposition. He would tell her soon what was on his mind. She could tell by the way he fiddled with his fingers (he often did that when they talked about stuff during their storm sequester). Finally Foxglove could stand the waiting no longer, and softly, spoke up. "Chip, is there something you want to ask me?"  
  
The Chipmunk slowly blinked his eyes and looked down. " I, I was, Just thinking..." There was a short pause. Then he turned and face the bat. His face was cloaked with a look of wistful sadness. "Foxglove?"  
  
She looked at him in trepidation. In all the time she had with Chip she had never seen him like this. So, vulnerable. "Yes, Chip?"  
  
"If, if it's, OK, with you. I, would like to talk to you, about stuff."  
  
"Stuff??" Foxglove was perplexed by Chip's request.  
  
The chipmunk sighed and looked down. "There, there's a lot of things that has been happening lately..." Chip blinked his eyes and looked towards the horizon. "Things that I have to make some decisions on..." He turned to Foxglove. "And, I, I was wondering if I could. Uh, talk to you about it. From time to time. If it's, OK, with you. "  
  
Foxglove stared at Chip blankly. "Is it about Gadget??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Caprice??"  
  
There was a short pause. He then looked away from her to hide his shame and embarrassment. "Yes..."  
  
Foxglove stared blankly at Chip as her mind and heart argued back with each other over what to do. She knew that she shouldn't interfere with Chip's problem. That the best thing to do, was to offer an ear to listen to his uncertainties, and no more. But, she remembered seeing him for the first time after the incident. The vaguely haunted look on his face. The lack of his usual extreme self confidence that often bordered on arrogance... In the week that she spent alone with him, here in the tree without the others to hide behind, she had gotten to know him. Saw his deep contemplative moods. Heard his baleful sighs in the dead of night when he though she was not around. Even his choice of movies. *How many times can a person watch Casablanca.* Chip, may have fooled the others, but she saw. Probably more than anyone. He had always been like a rock to her. A constant that you could always depend on. And now, to see him like this... Of course, anyone would be like that, after what happened.   
  
Foxglove slowly closed her eyes. She could easily see her self in Chip's place. For she loves Dale as much as Chip loves Gadget. And, if she was in Chip's position... Foxglove shuddered at the nightmarish thought. *How could anyone go on after that? I, know I couldn't...* Foxglove let out a small sigh. Chip was hurting. Deep inside. In ways that nobody could even begin to imagine. *Except for me.* her heart reminded her.   
  
She was surprised that Gadget or Dale had not helped him out of this emotional mire. Well, Dale she could understand. She had been monopolizing so much of his time with their own problems that they couldn't have been any help. Foxglove looked at her friend as he patiently awaited her answer. And, Gadget... Her face turned stern. Regardless of their rivalry, Foxglove always thought that Gadget had treated her relationship with Chip a little too cavalierly. She guessed that's what always irked her about Gadget's treatment of him. Sometimes, Gadget could be so thoughtless about her actions. Never thinking too clearly about the repercussions of the things she did or say. She was sure that Gadget liked Chip a lot and never meant to be mean. And her helping him through his misfortune is just her way of getting through the "bad stuff" so that everything would return to normal.   
  
She looked at Chip once more and sighed morosely. But, she guessed, that was part of the problem. There was no normal to return too! Whether Gadget wanted to admit it or not, Caprice and she has changed the nature of her relationship with the others. Once again Foxglove wondered if getting involved in this, this, mess was something she should do. After all, who was Caprice to her??? Not that she didn't like her. Caprice was a nice enough person and actually fun to be with. Foxglove looked at Chip his head was hung low as he still patiently waited on her.   
  
Foxglove clutched her chest, silently argued with herself, and finally spoke. "Chip."  
  
The chipmunk looked up and gazed at her with hesitant eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"I... I, mean..." sigh. "Yes. Sure. We can talk." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks Foxglove." Chip smiled sheepishly and offered her his hand. Instead she gave him a chaste but friendly hug.  
  
"Anytime, friend. Anytime..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gadget walked aimlessly through the soggy, storm blasted grasslands, that was once a neatly tended city park. Her mind was awash with mixed emotions as she tried to follow the trail that Monty had described to her when he went to search for Chip and found only his hat.   
  
She stared at the unfamiliar landscape for several seconds then reached into her jumpsuit's pocket and took out the notes that Monty had made for her. Gadget had mixed feelings when she finally got the information from Monty. For she first tried to talk to him. He was so sick with fever that he barely knew who she was! Obviously questioning was not an option at that time. So, she waited. For a week and a half she waited. As, Caprice and herself, lovingly took care of him and the rest, until they were well enough to take care of themselves. And, when Monty finally seemed well enough, she bombarded him with questions, recollections, as well as admonishments for getting himself sick by acting foolish. And, finally tears of relief that he was safe sound and healthy.  
  
Gadget read the paper, looked for the landmarks, and once again tried to reoriented herself. But, try as she might, it just wasn't working. At first she thought that she had not taken into account that the landmarks that Monty had used were places that could only be seen in the dark at during the storm. After all, the information Monty had given her was not a totally accurate one. The fact was, thanks to his illness, he couldn't remember much of what he did to find Chip's hat in the first place. After a few moments Gadget found one of the only makers that she and Monty were sure of. The old lamppost that had stayed lit and guided them through that fateful night. But, now it was bowed low, broken, by the power of the storm. Still, in its poor state, she could use it to find her way to the right path and maybe Chip. With herself now realigned, she began to follow the, nearly invisible, trail that led to the spot where Monty said he found Chip's hat.  
  
Monty's trail, if one could call it that, was little more than a, near invisable, depresion in the muddy grass. Which led to a huge, strom created, "lake" that emptied noisiely through a large storm drain. *Golly! This water must be almost two feet deep!* Gadget mused to herself as looked in awe, and fear, at the dark colored water. As she carefully walked along the bank of the lake looking for any sign of her friend. A lump of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. This place, dispite its looks, was dangerous and unstable. There further she went on, the more obvious it was. The grass along the banks were icredibly slipery, and it would have been quite easy for one to slip and fall. Places where the ground seemed solid, were in fact, muddy traps, that were just coverd over by the grass. So brown was the water that in someplaces she didn't know where the muddy land ended and the lake began!  
  
After about three hours of searching. Gadget, gave up in dismay and found a, relatively, dry place to sit down and think. Her eyes roamed across the appalling vista as she began to ruminate. *What a desolate place! how could anyone have survived here? Monty did. And he found Chip's hat! So Chip could have survived too!* For the briefest of moments, the hope of finding Chip someplace near where Monty had found his hat, fired her imagination. But, Gadget was a pratical girl. And one look at that repulsive lake brought her back to reality. Her heart sank as she begun to realize that it had been nearly a week and half since Monty last went outside. a week and a half of howling winds, driving rain, thunder, lighting, cold temperture, and Goddess knows what else! An image of her friend sprung, unbidden, into her mind. An image that was to horrible for her to contemplate.  
  
A look of uncompromising determination etched its lines on Gadget's face as she once again dedicated herself to the search for Chip. And search she did. In every nook and grassy crevice. She looked over every ledge. She even went so far as to take a stick and poked into every grass covered muddy hole she could find. All in a vain attempt to find something! Anything! She even wadded through the muddy banks of the lake where the shoreline and waterline were ambiguous at best. More than once she found herself an unexpected swimmer in places where there was supposed to be land! But, as the sun began its somber trek through the late afternoon sky, Gadget's diligent search was rewarded with failure. With a heavy heart, she wearily hauled her body back to a clearing she found earlier in the day. As her doleful eyes beheld the lonely landscape before her all she could think of was *What am I going to tell Dale!?* Her mouth went dry as she thought about the implications of her coming home alone. "It's all my fault, Gadget whispered to herself as she stood up and looked at the lake. "He shouldn't have been here." She clenched her fist in rage. "I should have kept him home. Tied him down if necessary!" With a sigh of resignation she cast her eyes downward and turned away from the lake. *There was a time when I would have...*  
  
* * * *  
  
Caprice sighed in relief when she found Dale pacing off his frustration in the hanger room of her home. Ever since he had gotten over his fever, and, had recovered enough of his strength to stand up without help. Dale had been extremely passionate about getting outside and finding Chip. It was only the storm and Gadget's, near constant, persuasive, and sometimes vehemence, arguments that kept him from going outside regardless of the weather. Or his current health! But, now that the weather has finally become reasonable, and Dale felt reasonably healthy. So he had gathered up some stuff and was ready, once more, to resume his, Chip rescue, crusade. But, Gadget had beaten him to it and left with his equipment early in the morning while the rest slept.   
  
Naturally, she knew that Gadget was going to do this. And had even helped her adjust the equipment as Gadget put it on. But, she couldn't do so without expressing her grave concerns about what Gadget was doing. But, her love, candidly explained to her that this was "for Dale's own good". Even though his fever had broken and he was feeling, OK. Dale, was still too weak to go outside. And it would be very easy for him to catch his pneumonia again. And this time it could be fatal!! And she was not about to lose another one of her family! She also told her that Dale would not be to happy about leaving him behind. But, Gadget asserted softly, that she didn't care if Dale hated her. As long as he was still, alive and safe, she could live with it. And with that said she left the tree.  
  
"I can't believe she would do this to me," yelled Dale to himself as he paced some more. "Of all the nerve!!" The chipmunk fumed.   
  
Caprice watched him from a respectful distance and said nothing as he loudly rambled on about Gadget's short comings and other things that made her wince.   
  
Dale suddenly noticed the petite mouse and walked towards her. Caprice suddenly felt the need to be elsewhere. But found herself unable to move as Dale spewed his anger towards her.   
  
"How come she always has to do stuff like this!?" Dale raised his hands in frustration. "Chip's my friend too you know!!" he said slapping his hands against his sides.   
  
Caprice felt flustered and more than a little guilty. After all Chip was her guest. And she lost him! "Well, Dale. Gadget was just looking out for your safety. After all your still recovering form your pneumonia."  
  
"Awww, I could handle it. I got coats and stuff. Or, I did.. BUT SHE TOOK IT!"  
  
Caprice wasn't to startled by the intensity of Dale's words. This wasn't the first time that she had experienced his fervor since he had been here. The first time was when he came to the tree to find that, not only was his friend missing, but the people who were supposed to looking after him, had no idea where he went! This time, though, his fervor was mixed with not just worry, but frustration and violation. Caprice furrowed her brow in distress. "Why don't we just go into the kitchen and find some snacks and wait till Gadget comes back."   
  
For the briefest of moments, Dale considered her offer. But, the idea of Chip being out there and him just sitting around was something that he couldn't ignore. And Gadget.... "Hey! I'm not a baby! I can take care of my self!" Dale then turned on his heel, and with a slight wheeze, stormed out of the hanger.  
  
Caprice was stunned by the chipmunk's sudden decision to leave, as well as the rapidity of his departure from the room. "Dale?" there was no response save for the slamming of a door. Lord and Lady, he is going to do it!* Caprice rushed out the door as fast as she could to try and catch up with Dale. No sooner did she enter the hallway than she found the chipmunk slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Oh, Dale," she sighed quietly. *This is why Gadget didn't want you to go out. Your body is still to weak for that kind of exertion.* Caprice slowly walked over to the chipmunk and put her arms around him. "Dale, you must get some rest," she said softly as she walked him to his room. "Your still to weak to..." No sooner did the words leave her mouth than she was sorry she said them.  
  
"Weak," Dale exlaimed when he got his breath. "Whoyoucallingweak!"  
  
"Dale, I didn't mean to..."  
  
The chipmunk stoped in his tracks and shruged off the older mouse's helping hands. "I'm not going to leave my friend out there by himself!!"  
  
"Gadget is out there looking for him! Everything is going to be, OK. I promise." said Caprice as she tugged him towards the room.  
  
Dale feebly tried to resist the smaller mouse's determined pulling. But, in his weakened condition, he was no match for the resolute hostess. His attempts to protest his treatment, as well as make some unkind comments on Gadget's searching abilities, was cut off by a dismissive wave of Caprice's hand. "Now Dale, now you know that Gadget is going to do all she can to find Chip and bring him back!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"But nothing!" Caprice pushed him into his sleeping room.   
  
Dale stamered a bit as he tried to think of something to say to her. Caprice took advatage of his uncertainties and quickly tucked him into bed. The chipmunk eventualy gave in and began to make himself comfortable. "Well, alright," he said sleepily. "But, I'm just taking a little rest." He let out a yawn. "Just. Just, a nap.." He yawned again. No sooner did he say this than he driffted off to sleep.  
  
*He must have been totally exhuasted!* Caprice thought with a sigh. *Just to stubborn to admit it!* She supposed that this was not entirely unexpected. After all, his best closest friend is lost. Hurt, or in trouble, or even... Caprice desperately pushed that thought out of her mind. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Chip was.. Was...   
  
Caprice somberly pushed away the negative thoughts and went to check on her other guest. Seeing that they were safe, sound, and asleep she walked to the front room. Put on her cloak. And stepped outside. *I suppose it's my own fault.* She mused to herself bitterly. She remembered that day two weeks ago when she had wished Chip didn't have to stay at her home. That she felt somehow, infringed upon, by his presence there. As if he was trespassing in someplace special, meant only for Gadget and her. Caprice let out a rueful sigh as she settled back in her resting place. "A special place where Gadget and I could be ourselves, by ourselves." Caprice, looked dejectedly at the gray subdued landscape before her. "Well, I guess I got my wish..." Her mind wandered through various modes of thought as she waited calmly for her beloved's return.  
  
Late that afternoon, as the sun began it's somber trek to the distant horizon, a lone grime encrusted figure solemnly approached Caprice's sprawling oak. It took less than a heartbeat for the petite mouse to recognize the figure. And two more for her to realize the implications of her solitary walk. "lord and lady!" Gasped Caprice softly as the figure made her way up the tree. "Oh, Gadget," Caprice sighed as she walked over to the blond mouse's disheveled side and embraced her.   
  
Gadget stood there numbly as she accepted Caprice's impassioned hug, and drew strength from her affections and love. Gadget, looked through tearful eyes at the smaller mouse and sobbed. "I. I, couldn't.. Couldn't... I, looked everywhere! Even..." The taller mouse collapsed and cried into Caprice's shoulder.  
  
Caprice hugged her beloved more fiercely than before letting Gadget's grief wash over her. Sympathetic tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to comfort Gadget. "Shhhh.... I know Trieanne. I, know..."  
  
* * * *  
  
With energy born of surety of purpose, Chip Maplewood tramped through the rain soaked grass, muddy fields, and treacherous trails of the rain damaged city park to get to his destination. Which was the, human forgotten field, that he last saw captain Smith and the military rodents. He had not planned on coming back so soon. But, the obstinate voice of his conscience harassed him all morning after Foxglove went to sleep.   
  
Oh, he knew that his conscience was well within its rights to prod him into action. After all, he knew the answer to captain Smith's question. He knew, that his current relationship with Gadget and Caprice was not only untenable, but hurtful and ultimately poisonous! To them, and the rest of the Rangers. And, he knew that a decision had to be made about his future! As a matter of fact, he knew exactly what had to be done! But, the implications of such an action was so profound, that he knew once it was undertaken he could never go back.  
  
What he needed was time. Time to consider all the sides of this, conclusion. Time, to consider the ramifications of what he was about to do. But, as the sun began its somber trek through the late morning sky, Chip knew that the time for thinking had long since past. Decisions had been made. Now, he had to act on them.  
  
It was noon when Chip finally made his way to the clearing where he had met the captain. Despite the storm induced devastation that ravaged the rest of the park. The area where the captain and her group lived looked untouched and busier than ever. In addition to the usual compliment of soldiers, there was a sizable number of civilian animals camped in and around the clearing being attended to by several of the uniformed animals.   
  
Chip, causally walked into the diverse crowd and watched in wonder at the seemingly chaotic activity going on around him. From the snatches of conversations he overheard. and by watching the actions of the soldiers, Chip realized that these people were refuges from the various communities in the park. No doubt they came here to seek shelter from the storm and were being taken care of by the soldiers. The chipmunk watched in fascination as the various animals went about there duties. And, the more he watched, the less chaotic the place became. there was a sense of purpose to their activity, a sense of confidence that seemed to guide them. The sight captivated Chip, stirred up something deep inside him. Old emotions, long since forgotten, stirred with in him.  
  
"Excuse me sir." A soft feminine voice cut through Chip's self induced fog of thought.  
  
"Yes?" Said Chip politely, not taking his eyes off of the spectacle before him.  
  
"She is over there," the voice said softly.  
  
Chip blinked. *Something about that voice...* He wrinkled his face in thought as he tried to remember where he heard it before. "Huh??"  
  
"The one you seek. She is over there."  
  
Chip turned towards the author of the utterance. There before him stood a brown furred, uniformed field mouse, with black hair. The girl gave Chip a broad knowing smile as he stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Do I know you??" said Chip as he tried to remember where he had seen this person before.  
  
The girl's smile never wavered as the chipmunk scrutinized her form in a vain attempt to recall where he seen her before. After a few moments she slowly blinked her eyes, looked towards the crowd of people before them, and pointed into the throng. Chip followed her movements and looked towards the direction she was pointing to. There, in the mass of people stood Captain Smith with a group of other solider rodents, giving orders and directing the refuges towards various destinations.  
  
Chip blinked in surprise. *I wonder why I didn't see them before?* Chip turned around to thank the solider girl. But, when he did so she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
To say that Captain Rachel H, Smith was not overly surprised to see Chip Maplewood among the flotsam and jetsam of the refuge crowd that had gravitated to her camp due to the storm was an understatement. She knew that he was coming even after a month had passed by. She had seen people like him before, dynamic, wonderful individuals who have been cut adrift from that which made them what they were. So it was only natural from him to be among these, storm tossed refugees. After all, in a sea of troubles The Service had always striven to be a stable boat of hope. the captain smiled as a seemingly bewildered chipmunk walked towards her. *welcome aboard Mr. Maplewood.*  
  
* * * *  
  
Foxglove yawned and stretched her wings as she shook off the last vestiges of sleep from her body. After stretching her muscles and testing her wings, she took off into the late afternoon sky and hunted for bugs for her breakfast. The day's sleep had not been kind to her. The nagging doubt about her relationship with Dale had followed her into her dreams. The image of Dale leaving her, the things that he said... Foxglove cringed as wisp of her dream dance before her minds eye. *What if....* The female bat shuddered as an unpleasant image flashed through her mind. *No! Dale loves me. I know it!! then again,* she mused uncomfortably, *Chip thought the same thing about Gadget.*  
  
Despite her best efforts Foxglove couldn't dislodge those last thoughts from her mind as she caught her breakfast and returned to Rescue Ranger Headquarters. As she began to make her landing she noticed Chip solemnly walking through the front door of the Ranger's tree, too absorbed in this own thoughts to notice her landing near him and following him inside. "Chip? I thought you were going to stay inside today." said Foxglove when it became obvious to her that he wasn't paying the slightest attention to her presence.  
  
Chip sat on the couch and stared at a blank TV screen for several moments before he answered her. "I, had to go out. There were things that needed to be done."  
  
Foxglove walked towards Chip and used her bat senses to asses her friend's physical condition. She immediately become aware of his quick heart rate and fast and shallow breathing. "Chip!? Your exhausted! what's the matter?"  
  
There was a short pause. "Nothing.. I'm OK.."  
  
Foxglove glared at him. And even though he wasn't looking at her, she sensed that he was aware of her annoyance at his response.   
  
"I guess I did overextended myself a bit," Chip sighed. "But, it was something I had to do."  
  
There was a long pause before Foxglove spoke up. "So, are you going to tell me about it?"  
  
Chip turned towards her with an austere look on his face. "I will. I just need some time to think that's all."  
  
"But, you will tell me."  
  
"Of course Foxglove." He smiled at her. "I just need some time to think, that's all." After a few moments, Chip returned to his TV vigil  
  
Foxglove gave her friend a concerned glance before walking towards the door. "Well, tell me about it when I get back. I am flying over to Caprice's house to tell the others that we are safe and sound."  
  
"Sure you know the way?" Chip said in a concerned voice (though he never turned away from the TV screen).  
  
"yes I been there with you guys a few times. I know the way."  
  
"I'll be here," Chip said in a detached manner as he watched the blank TV screen.   
  
Foxglove watched her friend for a few moments longer before leaving the tree and taking to the sky. All attempts to understand why Chip would risk his health to go outside (presumably for the while day) was pushed into a small corner of her mind. Right now she had to concentrate on getting to Caprice's tree, and Dale.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gadget sat numbly in a tub of hot water as Caprice faithfully scrubbed her back and hair free of dirt and grime that she had accumulated in her search for Chip. "I. I, couldn't.. I, looked everywhere. I, really did. What am I going to tell Dale?" Gadget said in a monotone voice.   
  
Caprice sighed softly as Gadget began her dirge like litany of things that she did, tried to do, and could have done, to find, and presumably save, Chip from, whatever. This wasn't the first time she had done so since she had returned from her search. Gadget would begin with a slow explanation of why she left without telling anybody (save Caprice) and what she did as she searched for her friend. Then, as the realization of the enormity of what had happened hit her, she would begin sobbing and crying as Caprice desperately tired to convince Gadget that the rest of the Rangers wouldn't hate her for not saving Chip. Once Caprice had gotten off her dirty clothes, and got her into the tub to get cleaned the smaller mouse was able to ease her anxiety with hot water and sudsy soap. Though, the coldness she now showed as she said her doleful litany was beginning to concern her. "Now Gadg," said Caprice as she once more lathered up the other mouse's fur. "You did all the you could. Dale, will understand." *I hope.* Caprice had not bothered to tell Gadget about what happened between her and Dale. considering the way the other chipmunk had acted, Caprice was certain that Gadget's news would not be well received.  
  
Gadget looked at her beloved in askance. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am." Caprice turned her around and started to rinse the soap off of her back and hair.  
  
"But what about."  
  
"Later."  
  
"But, they deserve to know. Especially Dale..." Caprice felt Gadget tremble a bit. "What am I going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him later," Caprice said forcefully, cutting off the mournful ballad that was sure to follow.  
  
The blond mouse slumped forward and sighed.  
  
Caprice hugged her from behind and lightly kissed her cheek. "Gage, you can't continue to beat on yourself up over this. It's not your fault that Chip disappeared."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so..."  
  
"Besides the boys are still asleep. so it woun't do them any good for you to wake them. if you have to tell them, at least wait until they are stronger. OK?"  
  
Gadget slowly nodded her head. "OK."  
  
"Good!" Caprice kissed her cheek again and stood up. "Now you go ahead and wash, while I do the dirty clothes and get dinner ready."  
  
Gadget's only response was to nod in agreement. Caprice watched her for several moments. And, when she was sure everything was OK, she left the room.   
  
Dale awoke, and grabbed his stomach as it churned in extreme hunger. "Mmmm, hungry." He murmured as he left his bed and walked out of the bedroom. At first he was confused by the unfamiliar appearance of his surroundings. But, as his mind began to shrug off the haze of sleep, he began to remember where he was, as well as other things. Dale turned, and started to walk towards the living room when he came upon Gadget, who was fixing her bathrobe in the middle of the hall. Dale looked at the startled mouse before him in confusion. "Gadget, what are you doing here? Is Chip with you?"  
  
Gadget, panicked at the sight of Dale, and stammered as she tried to answer his question.  
  
"Gadget, where is Chip," Dale asked slowly. His voice faltered a bit as the female mouse turned pale as she tried to answer him.  
  
"Uh, Dale..." Gadget looked down contritely. She tried hard not to tremble as she said his name.   
  
The chipmunk felt a lump of dread form in the pit of his stomach. "Gadget?"  
  
Bracing herself, she continued in a melancholic voice. "There is something. I, I have to. To, tell you."  
  
Caprice barely had time to complete her prayers, and blow out her white candle, when an insistent knock on her front door demand her full attention. Hurrying from her kitchen (where she had finished making the night's meal) she briskly walked to the front door and flung it open in annoyance! There, to her astonishment, stood a large (at least compared to her) brown female bat. "Yes? May I help you?" Caprice studied the person before her. She looked familiar, but with all of the things that had happened lately her mind was slow in recognizing her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Foxglove."  
  
Caprice scrunched her face in concentration as she tried to remember who this person was.  
  
The bat looked at her in annoyance. "One of the Rescue Rangers."  
  
The light of recognition finally blinked on in Caprice's brain. "Oh yes! of course, you're...." before she could complete her sentence, and anguished wail roared through the home.  
  
"What do ya mean, you lost him!!!"  
  
"Dale!!!" Exclaimed Caprice and Foxglove at the same time. Before Caprice could do another thing, Foxglove rushed into the home. And, dashed to where the cry had came from.   
  
When Foxglove finally got there, she saw Gadget in tears as the mouse beseeched Dale to listen to what she had to say.  
  
The chipmunk turned towards her and cried, "You said we were going to find him. But, it was all a lie, wasn't it!!"  
  
"Dale, you must understand." Gadget pleaded as she took the chipmunk's hand.  
  
"You left without me! You had no right to do that, Gadget!! He is my friend too," exclaimed Dale as he tried to take his hands away from Gadget's desperate grip.  
  
"Dale, you're not well enough yet to go outside by yourself! I couldn't let you go!"  
  
"Why do ya always treat me like this!? I'm not a baby ya know. I can take care of myself!" The chipmunk tried to pull away. But, Gadget held him tightly. Dale was about to say several 'not so nice' things about Gadget's concerns. But, a sudden wave of fatigue overtook him and caused Dale to slump against the hallway wall as he gasped for a breath of air.   
  
"Dale," exclaimed Foxglove in dismay as she bolted to his side.  
  
"Foxglove!?" Gadget gasped as the bat disentangled her from Dale and worriedly embraced him in her wings. "I, didn't mean to.. He just..."  
  
The bat paid Gadget no heed as she caressed, calmed, and reassured Dale that everything was all right in the world now that she was by his side.  
  
"Fox. Foxy??" said Dale in between puffs.  
  
"Right here cute stuff."  
  
"What, what are you doing here?"  
  
She stroked his head fur and smiled. "Making sure you don't hurt yourself."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look.   
  
Foxglove kissed him on the cheek. "And, to bring you good news."   
  
"But I thought..."  
  
The bat gently shushed him, helped him off of the floor, and into the living room. "Think later. Just listen to what I have to say."  
  
Gadget felt the overwhelming urge to say or do something to explain herself. But, a loving and restraining arms of Caprice encircled her and held her fast. "I should.."  
  
"No Gadget." said the smaller mouse softly.   
  
"But..."  
  
Caprice slowly turned Gadget around and tenderly held the taller mouse's face with her hands. "Gadget, it's going to be OK. Let them go and be alone for a while. Then later, we will go an talk to them. Now then, we are going to check on Monty and Zipper. Then, we are going to eat in the kitchen, OK?"  
  
Gadget nodded soberly as Caprice turned her towards the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
Later that evening, Foxglove sat down before Gadget, took a long breath, and calmed herself as she prepared to tell her story, again. Foxglove had hoped that when she told Gadget about what had happened to her and Chip, and how they survived the whole ordeal, Gadget's anxiety over what had transpired would melt away. But it didn't. In fact, Gadget asked a whole slew of questions. All of which concerning Chip, some of which she thought, was extremely personal (considering that Gadget wasn't even intimate with Chip anymore). Naturally Foxglove didn't tell her about all of the things that had transpired between her and Chip. After all, those things were for her ears alone, and she needed time to fully comprehend the implications of the things said to her. When it became obvious that Gadget wasn't getting all the answers she needed. Gadget asked Foxglove to repeat her story one more time as she harried the poor bat with more probing questions, and clarification on things that, for some reason, she didn't understand.   
  
An hour and several frayed nerves later. Foxglove decided that she had said all that she was going to say about the trails that Chip and she went through. And informed Gadget of that fact. Not that she wanted to be brusque or anything. But, they had gone over the same things more than once, and it was tiring (emotionally as well as physically) for her to tell the same story over and over again. Despite some reservations, Gadget agreed, and both apologized to each other for their unkind words or any hurt feelings. No sooner did Foxglove leave Gadget, than Caprice came in and hugged her as they talked in hushed tones. Foxglove glanced back at the two as they conversed, a feeling of sympathy for the two washed over, then with a slight sigh, she turned and left the room to find Dale.  
  
* * * *  
  
Foxglove sighed contentedly as Dale snuggled closer to her for warmth and comfort. After her talk with Gadget, the two felt they should get reacquainted with each other under the stars. Once out there, all alone, under the tranquil blanket of the night, Foxglove felt relaxed and she could tell, by the rhythm of Dale's heartbeat, that he felt the same. Foxglove looked at her love with a doleful fondness, and thought about all of the things she had, and had not, said to him. She didn't like keeping secretes, especially from Dale. *Besides, I'm not really keeping secrets from him. I'm just helping a friend out with his troubles.* Foxglove frowned, she knew that it was a flawed reasoning. But, was it one that she could live with, for now. Foxglove fidgeted nervously when she thought about the things she would have to tell her beloved about his best friend. Things that she was sure he wouldn't want to hear.   
  
Sensing her discomfort, Dale looked up at his sweetheart with concern. "Foxy? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Foxglove stared blankly at the chipmunk for several moments before speaking. "Dale.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is something important I need to tell you..."  
  
Dale looked at her with a curiously.   
  
After a long pause, she leaned forward, gave him a passionate kiss, and hugged him tightly.  
  
Dale was surprised by the mixed signals Foxglove was sending him. But, was quickly swept up in the warmth of the kiss, and the eagerness of her embrace. it was only after several hours of smooching, and cuddling did Dale's love addled brain clear up enough for him to remember, and ask a question.   
  
Dale looked at his girlfriend. "Foxy?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"What was..."  
  
Foxglove 'shushed' him as she put her wing tip to his mouth to keep him from speaking further. "Later Dale." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I promise. Right now, lets just enjoy the night." Dale looked at her apprehensively, but, Foxglove saw the trust and faith in his eyes and felt comforted by it. She smiled and gave him another passionate kiss. Hours later, as Dale's sleeping form snuggled closely to Foxglove for warmth and affection. the female bat looked down upon her love and smiled dolefully. *Sweet dreams cutey.* She let out a slight sigh. *The daylight seems to always bring with it many problems. But, I know we can handle them, as long as the nights are ours.* Foxglove bent down and lightly kissed Dale's forehead. *And I promise the night will always be ours.* As if in response, Dale sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Foxglove. She smiled warmly at this, and almost enveloped him with her wings as she hugged him. And so they sat, for the rest of the night, and most of the morning as well.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Episode 2:   
  
Reversal of Fortune   
  
  
  
High above, in the stratospheric canopy of the tallest oak tree in the park, Foxglove watched her beloved's best friend, Chip Maplewood, in shock and dismay. "Chip, how could you!? I thought we were going to talk about stuff before you did anything like this!"   
  
The chipmunk looked at the female bat simply, and shrugged. "It was something that had to be done. besides, I didn't know I needed your permission to do this."  
  
Foxglove glared at him angrily. "Chip Maplewood! You, are the one that asked me to help you, not the other way around. Your the one who wanted to 'talk things out', before you did anything. Remember!"   
  
Chip looked down sheepishly, and let out a remorseful sigh. Feeling the weight of Foxglove's vexation at his behavior, Chip looked into her eyes and sincerely apologized to her. "Sorry Foxglove. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. and, yes, I did ask you to help me... But, this was the kind of decision I had to make on my own."   
  
Foxglove looked at the chipmunk in askance. *Not good. definitely not good!* Then she lightly stepped forward and sat next to him. "How long?"  
  
Five years for the first tour. After that..... well, I'll worry about that when the time comes."  
  
A long pause reigned between them as the two peered listlessly at the late morning panorama before them. "Is there any chance that I can change your mind on this," asked Foxglove halfheartedly.  
  
"Not unless you can find me a better way to live this life. Because, I know I can't."  
  
Foxglove let out a small sigh, then looked at her friend. All the things she wanted to say, all the things she wanted to do to help him, flitted through her mind. But, it all came back to the same conclusion. Slowly she placed her wing on her friend and patted him sympathetically on the back. "When?"  
  
Chip looked down at his feet. "December second."  
  
"Three weeks from now? Well, at least we will have Thanksgiving together."  
  
"Yeah. One last holiday as a team..."  
  
Foxglove looked ahead of her once more. "So when are you going to tell them?  
  
"I was thinking I would tell them after thanksgiving. Let them enjoy the holiday before I go."  
  
The bat pondered Chip's words for a long while before speaking again. "Uh, Chip? What about the others? Who will lead the Rescue Rangers?"   
  
The chipmunk reached into his jacket and pulled out a large envelope. and handed it to Foxglove.  
  
The bat took the envelope with some trepidation, and slowly opened it.  
  
"It was only to opened in case of an extreme emergency. " Said Chip as he watched his bat friend.  
  
Foxglove's eyes went wide as she read it.  
  
"But, I guess this comes as close as any."  
  
"Chip, When did you..."  
  
"We had a case at a carnival, and ran into a gypsy moth who was a friend of Monterey's. She was able to tell the future (as best she could), and came true (sort of). After that case, I started to think about the future. About what would happen if I... Well, anyway, I wrote that stuff. And, over the years I added more to it till it became as big as it is now. I never meant for it to be used. But, one never knows what the future may bring. Besides, I found that having something like that around for, uh, emergencies, gave me piece of mind when we are on a dangerous case. It's good to know that your friends will be taken care of if something should happen to me."  
  
Foxglove stared at the papers, unsure what to say.  
  
"As you can see," Chip droned on. "Everything has been taken care of."  
  
"Certainly looks like it." Foxglove muttered to herself. She slowly leafed through the papers, then reverently put them back in the envelope and handed them back to Chip.  
  
Chip looked at her curiously. "Foxglove? is something wrong??"  
  
The bat looked down at her feet as she spoke. "Chip I, I don't want to accuse you of anything. And, I know that by you showing me the secrets Dale and you share," she waved a wing towards the hidden room. "That you trust me a whole lot. And I'll. treasure that, always...." there was a long pause.  
  
"But...."  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "Chip, I don't like keeping secrets from Dale. Especially about things like this."  
  
Chip began to protest, but Foxglove quieted him. "Chip, I know that you and I have done nothing wrong. But, this is to important a thing to leave till later. Chip, Dale is the closest person you have to a brother. And, he knows you much better than I, or Gadget, ever could. He should be the one that you'r telling this to, not me. "   
  
Chip looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry Foxglove. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." He chuckled slightly. "Heh. I guess we have been hanging around each other a lot lately."  
  
The bat patted his back in a friendly manner and smiled. "That's OK Chip, I did save your life. And, you did save me from terminal boredom. So it's only natural that we, uh." She searched for the appropriate words. "Became more friendly."  
  
Chip let a out a small laugh at Foxglove's choice of words. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Foxglove smiled as well. "Talk to Dale, Chip. You two can work through this far better than you and I can."  
  
Chip slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Your right, sooner is better than later." He turned towards her. " I was going to talk to him before the others, honest!"  
  
Foxglove gave him a friendly hug. "I believe you." She then got up and walked towards the hidden room behind them. "Time for me to go to sleep." She looked up at the sky. "It's nearly three hours past sunrise!" She let out a yawn. "Way past my bedtime!" And without another thought she went inside. leaving Chip alone with his thoughts.   
  
* * * *  
  
Despite popular opinion, Dale always considered himself a smart person. Of course he was nowhere nearly as intelligent as Gadget (then again rare few people were), or even Chip. But, Dale knew stuff. Knew how to put different things together and get a result. Sure he realized that he was, at times, a bit dense. But, that didn't mean he was dumb or ignorant of the things that happened around him. He was just, slow. And sometimes slow was a good thing. It forced him to take a closer look at things, notice stuff that others usually missed in the course of there lives. And today was no exception.  
  
Despite popular opinion, Dale always considered himself a smart person. Of course he was nowhere nearly as intelligent as Gadget (then again rare few people were), or even Chip. But, Dale knew stuff. Knew how to put different things together and get a result. Sure he realized that he was, at times, a bit dense. But, that did mean he was dumb or ignorant of the things that happened around him. He was just, slow. And sometimes slow was a good thing. It forced him to take a closer look at things, notice stuff that others usually missed in the course of there lives. And today was no exception.  
  
It had been nearly three days since Foxglove had flown to Caprice's home and announced that Chip was safe with her and not lost in the storm. To celebrate, Gadget had decided to have a party at Ranger Headquarters (with the understanding that they would hold Thanksgiving at Caprice's place). So, after taking everybody home, and helping Caprice restock her house with food and other things (for winter was coming and they had used a lot of her supplies during their stay), the Rangers began to celebrate.   
  
Dale stood near Gadget and Foxglove as he watched, in detached fascination, as Chip made his way to Caprice. The two began to make 'polite conversation' with each other. Dale let out a slight yawn. He had heard their conversation so many times that he could recite it line by line. Even if he couldn't hear it, he knew what they were saying to each other.  
  
* Caprice nervously acknowldges his presence  
  
Chip returns acknowldgement.  
  
Chip slightly pauses. 'How are you?'  
  
Caprice slightly pauses. 'Fine. And you?'  
  
Slight pause. 'OK.' *  
  
From then on they would steer their conversation to some safe topic of discussion. And , knowing Chip, and the things that had happened lately, it would probably be an apology. *It's not his fault. It's not as if he wanted to be caught out in the storm.* Dale let out a sigh. Chip was always the responsible one. Even before he got so serious after starting the Rescue Rangers.   
  
Gadget looked at Caprice and Chip, then smiled happily as she walked up to Dale. She stopped, watched the two talk to each other, the turned to Dale. "Dale, isn't it great! They're finally starting to speak casually with each other."   
  
Dale shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they are standing closer to each other." He smirked a bit and muttered, "Maybe in a few years they might actually have a real conversation." Foxglove's sensitive ears heard Dale's remark, and she shot him a 'Don't be mean' look. Dale Merely smiled back with his 'Who me?' innocent face. Foxglove returned with a look that told him she wasn't in a playful mood tonight. Dale sighed, and looked at his friend once more. He didn't care what Gadget or the others said, he knew Chip. Knew him better than any of them, better than even Gadget. Sure it took a while to understand what was happening. And maybe the solution Monty used to bring them together and talk things out last year was better than anything he could have thought up. But, that was a year ago. As the months went by he began to understand a great many things. Dale picked up a beverage from somewhere and started to mindlessly drink it. * They think they know all about him. * Dale thought darkly as his friend ended his conversation with Caprice and started to mingle with the rest of the Rangers. He knew. knew why Chip disappears for hours at a time before breakfast. knew why his friend had nightmares of such intensity that he often couldn't sleep afterwards. And, he knew that despite the well intentions and accommodating deeds of the others, that his friend, Chip Maplewood, felt absolutely, and utterly alone.  
  
Dale put away his now empty cup and walked towards Foxglove who was finishing up her conversation with Caprice. Alone, that was an emotion he could definitely understand. Having had such low self esteem for such a long time in his life he knew how it feels to be in a room full of people and still be alone at the same time. Especially if the room is full of couples! Fortunately, he had Foxglove... Dale quietly watched his friend slip away and go outside unnoticed by the others. He looked at the other Rangers (watching Gadget specifically), and wondered how long it would be before they noticed he was gone.  
  
As Dale pondered the question, Foxglove took Dale's disconcerted look as an invitation to pounce on him from behind and give him a hug. "Hi ya cute stuff!!" she said loudly causing the chipmunk to jump slightly in surprise.  
  
Dale looked at her and smiled. "Foxy! Is everything OK?"  
  
The female bat frowned, then took him by the paw and led him away from the others. Once she was sure that they were alone, she turned to him and spoke. "Dale, I think you should talk to Chip."  
  
The chipmunk gave her a puzzled look. "About what?"  
  
Foxglove glared at her boyfriend. "Dale! you know 'about what'!"  
  
The chipmunk smirk sadly, and looked away. "I know, I know. But, what can I do!?" He looked somberly at her. "Foxy, I'm his best friend! The closest thing he has to a brother in the whole world!! And, and I can't help him..."  
  
Foxglove felt her heartache as she looked into his eyes. "Oh, Dale." she whispered tearfully. Without a second thought she hugged her boyfriend tightly saying nothing as she shared her strength with him.  
  
When the moment passed, Foxglove held Dale at wings length and looked directly into his eyes. "Dale, I think... No. I know, that you really need to talk to Chip." Dale started to make a comment, but she shushed him with her wing tip. "Dale, do you trust me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Foxglove took Dale by the paw and led him to the front door. "Then go."  
  
Dale looked at her in bewilderment, then turned and went outside to find his friend.   
  
* * *  
  
Dale sat back with a blank look on his face as he thought about what Chip had told him. When Foxglove had urged him to talk to Chip, he thought it would be a simple discussion about Gadget, and Caprice. Dale rolled the concept of Chip leaving the Rangers and joining the military in his mind. And, strangely enough, he found himself not overly surprised by Chip's decision.  
  
Dale thought again. No, he was surprised that Chip was going to join the military. He was not surprised that Chip was going to leave. Dale knew that his friend is a logical person who thought things out, and kept his life orderly (even during their wildest times together). Unfortunately thanks to the incident everything in his friend's life has been thrown into disarray. So, (he supposed) it was only natural that Chip would need some time to sort things out.   
  
Dale rolled the concept of Chip joining the military around in his mind once more, and thought deeply. This time he didn't find the idea of Chip joining to be surprising. After all the military was a place of discipline, orderliness, and control. Things that his friend was in desperate need of. Dale's causal, carefree, demeanor faded into a rarely seen serious countenance. *So, Chip is leaving the Rescue Rangers, and joining the military...* Dale filed that idea away as a fact of life, a right and logical decision on Chip's part. Dale finally blinked a few times. the focused on his friend and nodded towards him and Chip solemnly returned the gesture. "How long?"  
  
"About five years, maybe more."  
  
Dale looked down, and rubbed his chin as he let the notion of his friend being gone for so long settle into his heart and mind. He knew that Chip was not an overly rash person, and he wouldn't do this on a whim. *He must have thought this out for a long time before telling me.* He looked up at Chip. "Why?" It was a stupid question. He knew why. Knew it deep down inside his heart. But, he needed to hear it from Chip! He had to be sure.  
  
Chip looked at his friend and took note of his demeanor. Serious, unflinching. Dale was giving him his full attention and focus, all joking aside, no goofing around. It meant that he knew the full gravity of the situation. Chip need not try to make himself understood. All he had to do was get to the point, and for that he was great full. Chip looked dead into Dale's eyes. "I'm in love with her."  
  
Dale looked at Chip for a moment, then slowly blinked his eyes and nodded his head. A long silence passed between them before Dale spoke again. "Ya know Gadget isn't going to take this well."  
  
There was a long pause. "It, can't be helped. Besides, it's just better for the both of us if I just go. And Dale, before you ask, no you can't come."  
  
Dale glared at him. "Whata ya mean I can't come!? you and mean are pals!! And if you think I'm gonna..."  
  
"Forget it Dale! You can't come," yelled Chip regretfully. He felt a welling sense of pride at Dale's expression of their friendship by offering to come.   
  
"And why not?"  
  
Chip looked at his friend ruefully. "What about Foxglove?"  
  
Dale's train of thought came to a screeching halt. He looked at Chip blankly. "Well, what, what, about her?"  
  
Chip let out a sigh. "You do know that she is in love with you."  
  
Dale shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
There was s short pause. "Yeah, I, I guess I do."  
  
Chip smiled. "Then you know why you can't come with me."  
  
Dale started to protest weakly  
  
"I know, I know. But, Foxglove and you belong together. And I don't want to break what you and she have because of my problems."   
  
Dale looked down, not sure what to say.  
  
"Besides, I need somebody to take care of the Rescue Rangers while I'm gone."  
  
"Rangers!? Zowie, I forgot all about them!"  
  
Before Dale could say another word Chip reached into his coat pocket and took out tow large envelopes. "Here, these are for you and Foxglove." He handed them to Dale. "Open them after I go." Dale looked at the envelopes reverently. "The papers pretty much self explanatory. But, I trust your judgment on how you want to use them."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
Chip stood up and walked towards the front door of their home. "Now, we go back inside before everybody starts to worry."  
  
Dale got up and followed his friend, and for the rest of the night was unusually quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Smith smiled to herself as she looked over her personal reports, and reviewed her quartermaster's tallies. While the storm of three days ago was devastating, there was a silver lining in those dark clouds. namely, refuges, and the disposed. While she didn't wish any bad things towards the people who she was helping. The fact of the matter was more than a few of them had lost so much that joining THE SERVICE was there only way to survive, or at the very least find some meaning to their now meaningless lives. And if the rumor she had heard were true, the Service would need all the people they could get! She looked over the numbers again. * Six hundred people ready to be turned into soldiers. And so close to thanksgiving no less! *  
  
The captain's revelry was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Yes? Come in."  
  
A short mouse in a sergeant's uniform walked in and handed her a piece of paper and a large envelope. "This just came in from regional command."   
  
The captain scowled as she took the paper. * Regional command? What in the world do they want?? It's too late in the season for their frivolous directives. I swear, if this is Major Joanna's idea of... * She read the paper and blinked her eyes in shock;  
  
=====  
  
CONFIDENTIAL/NOFORN  
  
United Sates Forest Service,   
  
Animal division #6  
  
  
  
From: Office of Strategic Operations, western division.  
  
To: All outpost, Trading posts, and Base commands.  
  
SUBJECT: Troop Operations  
  
Observations from the U.S. Naval Observatory in Annapolis, MD. In addition to the weather predictions of our own observers has determined that the meteorological event known as 'El Nino' will hit the western coast of the North American continent with usually high ferocity this year. These predictions have been partially confirmed by the recent storm which hit the cost.  
  
Because of this, all posts, forts, and bases are hereby ordered to prepare for a Level 2 emergency event. In addition, all posts/forts which have recruits are ordered to send recruits to your nearest RTC immediately.  
  
Northern Commands: RTC Tsongas, Alaska  
  
Mid state Commands: RTC Lake Tahoe. Nevada  
  
Southern Commands: RTC San Diego  
  
  
The schedule for embarkation as well as other information, is provided for in your specific orders.  
  
Good luck  
  
Robert Knaus  
  
Robert Knaus  
  
Major General, USFS , AD #6  
  
Commanding Officer, Office of   
  
Strategic Operations: Western division.  
  
==========  
  
The captain read the paper again, then set it down as she sat back in deep thought. After a while she picked up the envelope and read it carefully. "Sergeant?  
  
"Yes Mam?"  
  
"When did this get here?" She continued to read the papers.  
  
"A bat courier brought this in five minuets ago."  
  
The captain cursed under her breath. "They sure don't leave us much time..." She then looked up "Sergeant, I want you to assemble the entire staff in ten minuets!"  
  
"Yes mam!!" said the sergeant as he gave her a quick salute and rushed out the door.  
  
The captain sat back and wondered if she was going to be able to collect all of her six hundred recruits in two days.  
  
* * *  
  
Caprice sat demurely as she ate her morning meal at Rescue Rangers headquarters. It had been a long party last night and it soon became very late for a mouse to be traveling home. Of course having a girlfriend in the Rescue Rangers has many advantages, one of which is the fact that you can be flown home. And, she had every intention of using that advantage so she could get home safely. But, after much persuasion on Gadget's part (and some heavy kissing action as well), Caprice was convinced to stay over night. And, maybe spend the day as well.  
  
Caprice looked up from her bowl of oatmeal and honey, and gazed about in a deliberately indifferent manner. Everyone was there, Monty, Gadget, Dale, Zipper, Foxglove, even Chip. Caprice eyed Chip warily, least he (or the others) notice the subject of her observation. Caprice always knew that Chip was in love with Gadget. Suspected it the first time she was introduced to him. Confirmed when he made that outburst after Gadget's nearly fatal poisoning by AL. And became sure of it in talks that she had with Gadget over the months. Even after Gadget had came out to her and declared her love, after all the things that had happened, and said between those two. She still suspected. No, knew, that Chip was still in love with her Gadget. It explained so much of his behavior. Explained so much hardship.   
  
She looked sympathetically at him and inwardly sighed. *Maybe Gadget was wrong. Maybe I should have left. What is the point of me staying? It's just going to cause trouble, I know it.* Caprice slowly returned to her eating. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay. She loved it here! Gadget's life and that of the other Rangers were so fascinating, so new, so close. They were like a family to Gadget (and to her as well). So, she always loved it when Gadget would share her life, and her family's with her. She had hoped that one day she would be a part of something like that, and was delighted beyond measure that she would be a part of something like that when her love for Gadget was returned many fold!   
  
Caprice sighed into her bowl. But, since the incident (despite what Gadget or Monty had told her) Caprice knew that her presence was nothing more than a disruptive influence on the normal pattern of Ranger life. She tried as hard as she could to integrate herself in to the normal pattern of things. To be accepted as part of the family, as well as a person whom Gadget shares her life with. For the most part, it worked. Caprice cast a discreet eye once more at Chip. *For the most part....* She watched him slowly eat his food, a strange look that she had not seen before graced his features and it troubled her. She turned back to her own food and sighed ruefully. Something had to be done to smooth things over between Chip and herself, especially since Gadget and her had began to think about making their relationship a bit more permanent. Several ideas flowed through her head. But, Caprice's thoughts were interrupted by a loud incessant knock at the front door.  
  
"Crikey," exclaimed Monterey. "Who would be calling at this hour??"  
  
"I'll get it!" Buzzed Zipper as he quickly flew away from the table to answer the door.  
  
As the other Rangers talked among themselves about why somebody would come at this early hour of the day. Caprice felt a cold lump of uneasiness form in the pit of her stomach. As she listlessly watched the others, her gaze settled upon Chip. She looked at him curiously, for some reason he, unlike the others, seemed to have no interest whatsoever in the mystery that was surely brewing around them. Shouldn't he be excited at the prospect of another case?? It's what he lives for, what he does... Something is rotten in the sate of Denmark. * The words whispered ominously through her mind.  
  
Zipper returned shortly carrying an envelope in his hands as well as puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What ya got there Zippah?" Asked Monty.  
  
The fly buzzed something incomprehensible and handed the envelope to Chip, who accepted it with wonder. The first of any kind of emotion that Caprice had seen from Chip all morning. "I wonder who could be..." His voice quickly drifted away as he read the letter. His face paled, as a look of shock and surprise slowly crawled over his features.   
  
The chipmunk's reaction startled and frightened the others. Caprice felt her unease blossomed into dread, especially when she saw Gadget's reaction to Chip's emotional change. "Chip! What's wrong!?" Asked Gadget frantically. Caprice could tell that she had never seen Chip act like this before. And, Chip's non response was not helping her anxiety either.   
  
"Chipper, what it say ?? What's wrong??" Said Monterey. Caprice saw the tension in his body as he readied himself for whatever orders, or explanations Chip would give. Caprice had seen this happen once before. Something unexpected would happen, there would be some chaos and confusion. Then Chip would come up with a plan and direct the Rangers into a course of action. It was exciting thing to watch, she never knew what was going to happen, or how they were going to solve the problem that needed them to move so swiftly without knowing what exactly was going on. In all those cases Chip acted like a calm center in a storm. Now, Caprice felt a storm coming, and there was no calm center in sight.  
  
"Too soon. Too soon," Chip whispered loudly.  
  
Gadget got up from her seat and walked towards him. "Chip?"  
  
The Chipmunk got up without looking at Gadget and backed away from the table.  
  
"Chip? What's wrong??" Gadget tried to get close and see what it was that had upset Chip so much. But, he stepped away from her and put the letter back in the envelope. "Chip?" Apprehension began to flavor Gadget's voice which was already full of extreme concern. "Golly Chip, what is it? What's wrong?? you can tell us." Then she whispered in a small voice. "You can tell me. Were friends. Right??"  
  
Chip looked at her in confusion. "Gadget? What are you talking about??"  
  
Gadget motioned towards the envelope. Chip looked down at it, and after a long pause spoke. "Uh, Gadget. I, uh, have to go."   
  
Before Gadget could say anything else Chip quickly fled the room. Gadget looked at his retreating form in confusion for about a minute then walked after him. "Chip? Chip, wait up!"  
  
The other Rangers looked at each other, then decided to follow Gadget's lead. As the others left the room, Caprice sat in silence not sure if she was included in what was going on. But, a loud slam of the front door and Gadget's outcry asking Chip where he was going changed her mind. * Something is rotten in the sate of Denmark. * She sighed. "Yes, something indeed."  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Smith sat back in her chair and calmly sipped her tea as Chip Maplewood paced about her office. The chipmunk had appeared at her camp this morning with letter in hand and was desperate to see her. She had seen him come into camp, but had decided not to see him right away. She had work to do, and he needed time to calm down. She sipped her tea and continued to watch him as he ranted about the letter, about how he wasn't ready, about a whole host of things that she really couldn't care less about.   
  
"Mr. Maplewood, would you please sit down."  
  
"But, what about...."  
  
"Mr. Maplewood! Please, sit down."  
  
The chipmunk stammered an apology and sat.  
  
The captain put down he tea, sat forward with her hands clasped before her, and looked directly into his eyes. "I understand your plight Mr. Maplewood. I honestly do. But, this is something that is beyond my control."  
  
"But, why..."  
  
"Why now?" The captain sat back, and adjusted her clothes without breaking eye contact. "Blame it on the rain Mr. Maplewood. Or, should I say weather."  
  
Chip looked at her confused.  
  
"Do you know what an 'El Nino' is," asked the captain with a sigh.  
  
A thoughtful expression came upon Chip's face. And after a long pause he spoke. "It's a change in the weather patterns caused by the reversal of the pacific ocean's currents."  
  
The captain smiled at Chip's demonstration of knowledge. "Very good Mr. Maplewood. But, like everything in life, it's just not that simple." Of course what you said about currents and such, is true. But, There is more to than that. Were are talking extremely stormy weather, tornadoes, hot brutal summers, forest fires, drought...." She leaned forward, put her arms on the table, and steepled her paws. "In short, there will be a lot of work for us, and few people to work with. Now, normally H.Q. Would have waited a bit longer before committing our forces. But, time is of the essence. And, this rapid change in the weather has dictated this course of action."   
  
Chip slowly blinked his eyes as the facts the captain had told him seeped into his brain. As realization of what was happening griped his soul, he let out a slight gasp. He looked down at his feet and thought for several seconds. "OK. So, now what??"   
  
The captain sat back, picked up her tea, and took several long relaxing sips before speaking again. "Well, because of the wording of your contract, you can stay behind and go later to train instead of shipping out with the rest..."  
  
Chip jumped up heartily relived that events had turned out in his favor after all. "Well then, I guess that's settled." He smiled. "I'll just go later as I planed."  
  
The captain looked at Chip with a wry grin. "One moment Mr. Maplewood. I do believe that you are forgetting about 'life's lessons'!"  
  
Chip looked at her warily. "There is more to it than this?"  
  
She leaned forward and grinned. "Oh, most definitely." She gestured at Chip to take his seat. "You see Mr. Maplewood, if you're going to be here. Then you're going to be here all the way."  
  
"You mean, till winter," he asked nervously.  
  
"I mean, till spring! At the very least."  
  
Chip's eyes shot up in surprise. "But..."  
  
"Mr. Maplewood," she sighed as she sat back in her chair. "You do not seem to fully appreciate the nature of the choice before you. You see, my superiors have grate need of people, and I intend on supplying them with as much as I can get my paws on. Now I know I can give them six hundred recruits, whether or not your are one of them makes no difference. There are more than a few people who would LOVE to take your place." She looked thoughtful. "People, who have waited a very long time for an opportunity like this..."   
  
The captain casually swiveled her chair so that she showed her profile to Chip. "Now, the way I see it, you have two choices. The first, and most obvious choice , is to stay here. It's a good choice, your contract says that your are supposed to stay here and go at a later date. And, there is somebody who can take your place on the transport... It's a good choice , actually." She gestured with her paw. "You get to stay here (nice and safe), and help me out, nice leisurely training, plenty of paperwork to be done. take care of the older veterans, and the youngsters eager for a crack at some adventure, or some such thing... train with the local militias, not that they go anywhere, mind you I don't think any of them has ever been beyond the park! Much less the city limits. To 'provincial' don't you know... Of course, by spring the others would have finished their training, and deployed to somewhere, interesting." She smirked at the word 'interesting'. "Naturally you would have been trained by my people here. So, all you'll have to do is wait a few months or so till they need you for, something. Hopefully. All in all, it would be a nice quiet posting, plenty of time for contemplation, keeping to yourself. Nice, quiet, peaceful..."  
  
The mouse slowly swiveled her chair in the opposite direction until her profile showed. "On the other hand, you can take your place among the six hundred. Adventure, excitement, helping and meeting new people. Seeing exhilarating localities! Testing the limits of your courage and your body in ways you have never dreamed of before!!" She sighed happily. "What a rush! I remember my days out in the field... The danger, the camaraderie..." She sighed again. "Yes, definitely a character building experience. I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have if it weren't for my field work..."  
  
She folded her paws, and was silent for a moment. "Of course it wasn't always 'fun and games'." Her countenance became grim. "The field is a hard and dangerous place Mr. Maplewood. Make no doubt about that! Predators, ruthless adversaries , harsh climates, and even harsher weather..." She looked at him. "Out there you must give it your 'all' to survive. A two hundred percent effort! You must be smarter than the predators., stronger than your enemies, tougher than the weather!" She looked down sadly. "More than a few of my friends didn't make their way home......" There was a long pause before she spoke again. "of course I will understand if you don't want to choose that option. As I said before' The field is a hard and dangerous place'. It demands things of people who work out there. Blood, sweat, tears, sometimes even a life..." She sat back in her chair without looking a Chip. "That is the price, I guess, for those who are searching for something beyond these walls we live in."  
  
She swiveled her chair and faced Chip. Leaning over the desk with her paws folded she looked into his eyes and smirked. "Now, Mr. Maplewood. I don't know what your true reasons are for coming here. Well, actually I have an idea why. But, your reasons are your own, and who am I to judge you for them. What I DO know, is that you are searching for a second chance. Now, I can give you that. But, you must choose what kind of 'second chance' you want." she sat back in her seat. "Now the transport that is taking the others to training boards tomorrow night, and leaves with the morning tide. If your not here by then..." her smiled softened. "Well, I'll understand."  
  
Chip looked at her in a dazed manner and slowly nodded his head. The captain smiled at him. "Now, if you will excuse me. I am the commanding officer here. And I have a lot of work to do." With that said, she reached into her desk, pulled out some papers, and started to write on them. Paying no heed to the person sitting in the chair before her desk. Chip humbly got out of the chair and softly thanked the captain for her time as he left the room. As the chipmunk walked out of the camp, his mind was full of plans, ideas, and conflicting emotions. More than once did Chip stop and look back at the place he had come from, Looked thoughtful, sighed a bit, and continued his long walk home.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly noon when Chip finally got back from the camp. As he approached his home Dale and Foxglove saw him and came down to great him. Before they could say anything Chip informed them of the contents of the letter, and the choice that he had to make. Foxglove decided that Dale and Chip needed to talk things over between themselves. So, she excused herself and flew to a nearby park bench then sat and watched silently as the two chipmunks talked. Despite her distance she could hear some of what they were talking about. And after some though, she came to a discussion of her own. Seeing that they had come to an awkward moment, she decided to seize the moment and speak up. She flew up to them and said. "Chip, I have to talk to Dale for a bit. Is it OK, for him to talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure," said the chipmunk listlessly. "I'll just tell everyone that I am OK."  
  
"Are you going to tell the rest of them about..."  
  
"No, not yet. I. I need to think about some stuff first. things have to be done, arrangements made... you know, stuff."  
  
"You know Gadget isn't going to accept that for an answer," Dale cautioned.  
  
Chip looked thoughtful for several seconds, then turned and shrugged his shoulders. "It, can't be helped," he said in a melancholy voice.  
  
With that said, Chip silently left them. Foxglove stared blankly at Chip's retreating form for several seconds before she turned to Dale, put her wings on his shoulders, and looked into his troubled eyes. "Dale," she sighed. "You do realize that Chip has to go."  
  
"I know Foxy, but...."  
  
"Now, Dale... It's the only way you know."   
  
Dale said nothing and just nodded.   
  
"So, now what?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Chip said he'll tell us later. There are some things he wanted to think over first."   
  
Foxglove gave him a reassuring hug. "So cutie, you want to go eat?"  
  
"No... I, uh, don't feel hungry, right now..."  
  
"Why don't we go someplace."  
  
"Sure Foxy."  
  
* * *  
  
Caprice shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun as she searched the upper reaches of the Rescue Ranger tree for any sign of Chip Maplewood. She needed to talk to him. A talk that she and he should have had several months ago. She had resisted because she didn't want to make Gadget and Chip's already shaky relationship any worse because of her actions. But, today's events was the last straw! Chip's nonchalant return from 'parts unknown' as well as his sparse explanation of why he left had not only frustrated and confused the others. But, forced Gadget to make a plaintive plea for Chip to 'talk to her' and tell her what's wrong. Unfortunately, this had failed to get any meaningful response (much to her beloved's extreme dismay). Seeing Gadget like that angered her. She was going to have a serious talk with Chip, whether he liked it or not. But, Chip had somehow mysteriously disappeared. After a through search of the inside of the Ranger's home. Caprice began to search the outside and finally the upper reaches of the tree.  
  
There high up in the upper branches of the oak tree, a lone nearly invisible chipmunk sat on a branch staring out into nothingness. As she started to make her climb up the tree Caprice felt the unease that formed this morning grow once again inside her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not. Caprice knew that there was more to Chip's insensitivity than Chip, being, well, Chip. Regardless of what Gadget or Monty may have told her. Caprice knew that her relationship with Gadget had done major harm to the connection between Chip and Gadget. And because of the bad karma caused by that, the others have been hurt as well.   
  
Caprice sighed as she stopped to rest before beginning to climb again. *But, our union has brought so much happiness to Gadget and the others. How can that bring so much grief?* Caprice looked around her. Though the view was spectacular there was a feeling of isolation that she was not sure she liked. * I bet this place is totally cut off from the world during the spring and summer. * She looked up towards her destination. * But, knowing Chip, I guess that's the point of being up here. * One swift climb later and Caprice found herself standing on the same branch that Chip sitting on.  
  
Chip sat with his back towards her as he looked out to the western horizon. Behind him was a small rough, Paw made platform of popsicle sticks and tree resin. The platform lead to a door in the hollow of the tree where the branch joined to the trunk. Caprice took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she tried in vain to relive some of the tension that was welling up inside of her. in all the time she had known Chip, she had never really talked to him. At least, not in a 'personal way'. It wasn't as if she was snobbish towards him or anything. It was just that Gadget and she spent so much time together she just never did. Sure she got to know the Rangers and become friendly with them. but personally? she let out a sigh. No, not really. Because of Chip and her feelings for Gadget she just felt that maybe it was best not to get too involved with the others. * Another wish granted. * she smiled grimly.  
  
Caprice gingerly stepped down from the branch on to the platform, and slowly walked towards the chipmunk. She tried in vain to calm her nerves, but it was no use. She never was all that conformable around Chip after the incident, and as she spent more time around the Ranger's home, around him, the unease had not gone away. Caprice felt her mouth go dry as she walked up to him. "Uh, Chip," she asked reverently. "I, I know that I'm intruding. But, we have to talk."  
  
"This is a private place," Chip said flatly as he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. It was obvious that her presence irked, and alarmed him.  
  
"I know, but...."  
  
He turned away from her. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
Caprice let out a small sigh. "This is important. we have to talk about this."  
  
The chipmunk slowly turned his head and peeked at her anguished face. "What about?"  
  
"About us. Gadget, You, me..."  
  
Chip looked at her blankly. And after a long pause he returned to looking at the sky. "There is no 'us'. "  
  
The petite mouse looked at him uneasily. While not as overly emotional as Dale. Caprice had been around Chip long enough to know that there was a certain passionate enthusiasm that flowed through him. A fervor that seemed to pushed him to do all the fantastic things that she admired him for. So, to hear him speak to her in such a listless manner was more than a bit unnerving. Caprice timidly walked up to Chip and sat next to him facing the eastern sky. She looked at him for a moment then spoke. "Do you still love Gadget?"  
  
There was a short pause. "Yes," he said in a small voice. "I'm still /in love/ with her."  
  
"Even if she can't return that kind of love?"  
  
Chip looked into her eyes. "Yes," he said in a contrite yet certain voice. "Even 'if'..."  
  
Caprice let out a soft sigh and looked down. "Even if..." she looked at him again. "I didn't mean to come between you two." she looked into the late afternoon sky. "It's not as if we planed this... I mean it just happened..." She suddenly became aware that Chip was staring at her intently.  
  
"You loved her from the first time you saw her, didn't you."  
  
Caprice looked at Chip perplexed. Not sure what to say, or how to phrase her response. She glanced downward, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to see the response in his face. "Yes. Yes I did."  
  
Chip looked at her in somber thoughtful manner for a moment. Then looked towards the western horizon. "I understand. It, it, was the same for me..."  
  
"Gadget loves us all like family, Chip. You, especially. But, I see that you may have seen things differently. But, you do know that she still cares for you." She looked up at him apprehensively.   
  
"Yeah. So I've been told..."  
  
"It's true!" She said as she placed a paw on his shoulder. "And, she would still like your friendship as well! I wouldn't stand in the way of that," she said desperately.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She wants us all to be a family." There was a short pause as she looked towards the eastern sky wistfully. "Me included. And, and I want that as well." Caprice paused slightly to see if Chip wanted to say anything. When he didn't respond she shouldered on with a heavy heart. "Chip, that can't happen until we find a way to come to terms with each other. This 'persona non grata' thing we have going isn't healthy. It's hurting Gadget, and it's been going on for far to long."  
  
"Well, what do you expect." Chip said curtly. "How many people do you know that have their ex-girlfriend and her girl working with you and living in your house." There was a short pause as he sat back still looking at the western horizon. "What, am I supposed to say," he asked softly.  
  
Caprice looked at Chip. His words, so filled with sarcasm, apathy. It left her speechless. For several long seconds she desperately searched for words of comfort and assurance. To make him understand 'the rightness' of Gadget's relationship with her. To make him understand how that relationship had helped her to finally be able to be at peace with the tragedies of her old life. How contented she has become, the bright promise of the future that lay before her. And even though she didn't love him in that way, Gadget and he could still be... She looked thoughtful. * And what? friends? * The words that she wanted to say came to her mind. But, with a heavyhearted sigh, she dismissed it. Those words, the ones she wanted, needed to say. Words that would soothe some of the hurt, and pain, maybe give some comfort about the future. Those words somehow seemed trite and condescending  
  
Chip let a sigh that broke Caprice out of her ruminations. "I, I'm sorry Caprice. I didn't mean to...."  
  
It took a moment for her to find her voice. "Uh, Chip. I, I know that we'll never be close friends with each other." She let out a sigh looked at the slowly darkening eastern sky. "Maybe we can never be more than acquaintances. But, there must be some middle ground that we can agree on."  
  
I'm not sure if there is a 'middle ground'."  
  
"A truce then?"  
  
"For there to be a truce, we would have to be fighting. And, I'm done with that..."   
  
Caprice looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't sure she liked the tone of his voice when he answered her. "I, see... Acquaintance then?"  
  
There was a short pause. "Yeah, I, guess so."  
  
the smaller mouse blinked and looked thoughtful. She knew that she shouldn't ask. But, Gadget is important to her, and she had to know. "Chip, I, uh..."  
  
"Gadget is going to stay with you. Isn't she," he said in a distant impassive voice.  
  
Caprice looked at him stunned. Unsure what to say. And, for some reason, scared.  
  
"It's a logical conclusion," he droned on. "She already has most of her personal stuff at your place already. And, she has started to make alterations to your home." Chip shrugged his shoulders. "It's not as if she spends huge amounts of time here anymore." Chip laid back and watched the sun start to set in the western sky. "I guess it was only a matter of time," he said softly.  
  
Caprice stammered a bit. Gadget and she had been talking about this very subject several months ago. They had decided to gradually ease the concept of them being together (in a more personal way) slowly on to the others so as to cause as little problems as possible. "You, you knew? Since when??"   
  
"I... Well, it doesn't matter now..."   
  
"Chip, I, we, had hoped that you would've accepted things by now, and maybe..." she sighed. "Look, this will be an important time in her life, Chip. And, I, we, had hoped that you would've..." Her words trailed away.  
  
Chip turned and gave her an imperturbable look. And, after a long pause he spoke. "Why ask me? Why not ask Monterey?" There was a short pause. "I, I think he is a better person to ask..."  
  
"I, I know," she said meekly. "And, we have. But you're in her heart as well."  
  
Chip looked down and fidgeted as a host of conflicting emotions played across his face. "I don't know..."  
  
"Chip please," She softly pleaded.  
  
He turned away from her and looked at he horizon. "It's not as if what I say, or don't say is going to change anything. or, even matter..."   
  
Caprice reached out and touched his shoulder. "Yes it does! it means a lot to Gadget! And, me."  
  
"I, I don't know if I can do that... Not now anyway," he said shamefully.  
  
"Why not?" Caprice kept her voice soft.  
  
Chip looked up and peered thoughtfully at Caprice. After for what seemed like an eternity, he blinked slowly, looked away and watched the western sky. "I'm not staying," he said unemotionally.  
  
Caprice looked at him in shock. It was several seconds before she could find her voice. "Chip? Chip, I told you that I'm not...."  
  
Chip shook his head and stopped her from speaking further. "That's not it."  
  
"Why," Caprice asked angrily.   
  
"I'm in love with her."  
  
"But, Chip..."  
  
"Caprice, my emotions isn't some kind of light switch that you can turn off and on for other people's convince!"  
  
Caprice glared at him angrily. "That's not how it is and you know it!"  
  
"All I know, is I don't want to end up like Al!"  
  
Caprice blinked. "Al!?" She looked at him in alarm. "But Chip, your nothing like him!  
  
"Yes I am! We're both in love with some one that doesn't love us back! only, he couldn't handle it. So, it broke him..." Chip looked down, Caprice could almost swear she saw tears. "I don't want to be that kind of person... I don't want to hurt Gadget like that. or, my friends." Chip closed his eyes, took a shuddering breath. "But, but I can't be the person she wants, needs, me to be." He opened his eyes and looked at her dolefully. "That's not who I am..."  
  
Caprice gaped ruefully at Chip for several long seconds. Her heart raced and her mouth went dry as the weight of the chipmunk's words settled heavily upon her.  
  
"Chip," she said nervously as her voice slowly came back to her. "You, you can't just leave. You're the leader of the Rescue Rangers. You help people."   
  
Chip bowed his head and looked away.  
  
Caprice reached out and touched his shoulder. "You can't give up!" For a briefest of moment it looked as if Chip was going to agree with her. That he would come to his senses and see the rightness of things. But, her longing for a happy ending faded as he shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Several months ago I may have agreed with you. But, now..."  
  
Caprice let her had drop from his shoulder. Then she slowly backed away from him. "Is that why you have been so distant to Gadget for the last few months?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Caprice held herself tightly as Chip returned to watching the sun sink into the horizon. "And when did you decide this?"  
  
"I have been thinking about it for a long time. But, I just decided a few days ago."  
  
"I, see..." She slowly turned her back to him and wiped a tear from her eyes. "And you were just going to up and leave without telling anybody," she said bitterly.  
  
"No. I wanted to wait till after Thanksgiving. I wanted us to have one last good time together.. But, this morning..."  
  
"The letter has something to do with this?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Caprice glanced dispiritedly over her shoulder towards Chip. "I guess there is nothing I can say, or do, to change your mind."  
  
There was a short pause. "No. Nothing..."  
  
The petite mouse somberly turned her head from him. Then slowly walked away with a heavy heart. When she got to place where she had climbed up, she turned and looked at the silent figure as he watched the sun slip under the horizon. "You know Chip," She said almost to herself. "Gadget, and I. We, we never wanted to hurt you." She looked down. "I just wish..." she bit her lip. * No! No more wishing! This time I think I will leave things alone. * Caprice looked at Chip once more. Let out a grievous sigh, wiped fresh tears from her face. Then dolefully climbed down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 3:   
  
All Out of Lies  
  
  
  
Gadget looked around the dinning room table and let out a silent sigh. Everybody was there. Monty, Dale, Foxglove, Zipper, even Caprice. Well, almost everybody. Once again Chip was absent from the table. It seemed to her that this kind of thing was happening more often. She sighed to herself and ate her dinner absentmindedly. Gadget new that something was wrong with Chip. Something major, but she wasn't sure what. While Chip had always been distant since the incident (and it was something she had come to accept), this new attitude sacred her. She had tried on several occasions to connect with him and help him through whatever trouble he was obviously in. But, he had spurned her help. Gadget looked down at her food and pouted. After a moments of thought, she realized that his not wanting her help was what hurt the most. The were friends, weren't they??  
  
Gadget picked at her food for a while, and then ate slowly as the others talked amongst themselves in a subdued manner. Long ago, when she had finally accepted that she was in love with Caprice, Gadget knew that she had to reevaluate her relationship with Chip. She knew that she cared about him a great deal. But, it was not in the way that Chip had cared for her. And, she had explained that logically to him (with a little help from Monty). Gadget looked thoughtful and picked at her food. She knew Chip, knew his moods, likes, dislikes. That deeper part of him that always fascinated her for so long. She had hoped that he would still confide in her and tell her things. After all they were still friends, weren't they??   
  
Gadget frowned and looked thoughtful. Long ago she had promised herself that she would find out what it was that was bothering Chip, and do all that she could to keep, whatever it was, from hurting him. She picked at her food tearfully. That was almost four months ago, and despite her best efforts, she had failed. She griped her fork tightly. * I did all I could to help him. Tried everything to make him feel that he was still part of the family. But, nooo! He has to be so stubborn!! Well, he is going to have to accept the fact that Caprice and I are in love with each other PERIOD! * Gadget tried to sill the conflicting emotions within her. * Chip can do it. I know he can! He practically told me so when he was at Caprice's tree!! But, why is he fighting against it. Against me... Grrrrr!! It's not fair! I shouldn't have to choose between them!! Why is he making me choose!? *  
  
Gadget glance at Caprice and Dale as the two talked. Since Dale and Chip resembled each other closely, she imagined for a moment that it was Chip and not Dale talking to Caprice in an easy going manner. That it was he that was totally comfortable with the smaller mouse's presence. And understood 'the rightness' of Caprice and her being together. But, the fantasy didn't last, it never did. Gadget became doleful as she ate her food once more. * Sometimes I don't know which is more painful. The fantasy, or reality...*  
  
Gadget watched her friends for several moments and suddenly noticed that all conversation had stopped. A strange oppressive silence had descended upon the room. * Golly, why has everybody stopped talking?? * Her confusion deepened. * And why are they looking at me like that?? * It took her several moments to realize that the others weren't looking at her, but at somebody behind her. And, since all the other Rangers where here, that could only mean... She turned around in her chair, and sure enough, there he was.   
  
Chip timidly walked into the dining room, hat in hand, dolefully looked at everybody, and let a slight sigh. Gadget looked at him with mixed emotions. On the one hand she was very glad that Chip had decided to finally come to dinner and eat with everybody. He had become very reclusive and withdrawn lately. And, his refusal to confide in her sometimes made her worry. On the other hand, she was very annoyed at his behavior. Not just because he had been avoiding her ever since he got that letter yesterday morning. Not just because he had been disappearing for hours at a time and told nobody where he was (and making her worry ). No, it was his attitude that irked her the most. No 'Hellos' or 'Good mornings' or any kind of 'kind word' had Chip uttered in two days! Not to mention the fact that he was still tight mouthed about what made him leave so suddenly yesterday at breakfast. * Well, let's see what lame excuses he has this time! *  
  
The chipmunk fidgeted with his hat for a few moments then walked to the table and set it down. "I know that all of you have realized that I have been acting kinda strange lately."  
  
"No. Really??" Said Dale in a sarcastic manner. Foxglove glared at Dale and sharply kicked him. "Oops! Sorry," he said in a sheepish manner.  
  
Gadget paid the two no mind as she continued to look at Chip. "Chip? is there something wrong," she asked nervously. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach and began to spread.  
  
"Yeah, Chipper m'lad. Just spit it out!" Said Monterey.  
  
Chip fidgeted once more, then let out a slow sigh. "Like I said. I know that I have been acting strange, and all... But, considering all that has happened... I, I guess that's understandable considering the situation and all."  
  
Caprice winced at Chip's statement. But said nothing.   
  
Well, I have been thinking about this for a longtime now. And I decided that maybe it would be better for me to... To, uh, leave. At least for a little while..." Chip almost whispered the last words to himself.   
  
The room became deathly silent As all eyes looked at the chipmunk. even the normal sounds of the late fall day stilled at the sound of Chip's announcement.   
  
"How, how long," said Monterey Jack in a small voice.  
  
"A few years at least," he replied in a softly.  
  
Gadget stared at Chip in stunned disbelief. "Years," she whispered to herself.  
  
Chip reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. "You see I joined the military and..."  
  
"YEARS??" Gadget felt herself being swamped by a wave of conflicting emotions as she tried to grasp the reasoning behind Chip's decision.   
  
"I wanted to tell you all after Thanksgiving. give us a chance to have a holiday together. But I got this letter and..."  
  
"YEARS!?" Gadget half shrieked the words as she fixed a baleful glare upon Chip and abruptly stood up. "How, how could you Chip! Why!?"  
  
The chipmunk looked at her in a confused manner. "What are you..."  
  
"LEAVING!" Your just going to walk out on us??"  
  
"I'm not 'walking out' on anybody." Chip said raising his voice.   
  
"Then why," she pleaded, pouring all of her heart and soul into the question. * Why are you doing this!? I know you care Chip. I see it in your eyes! Just tell me!! *  
  
"I, I tried..."  
  
* Why is he looking at me like that? *  
  
"But." He looked down. "There is no place for me..."   
  
* No, he's looking behind me? * Gadget turned around and saw Caprice behind her. The brunette mouse looked at her downheartedly but said nothing. Gadget looked at Chip, then Caprice, then Chip again. She stared at Chip blankly for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. With slow deliberate steps, she turned and walked towards him. "Oh no you don't Chip!" She poked him harshly in the chest. "You're are not going to bring her into this. You-hear-me," she emphasized each word with a jab of her paw.  
  
Chip looked at her blankly and said nothing.  
  
Gadget sighed in frustration. Closed her eyes, and said in a acrimonious manner, "Just tell me that this is not some cheap trick to make me chooses between the two of you." She opened her eyes and glared perilously at the chipmunk. "Cause if it is Chip, you'll lose every time!"   
  
Chip looked hurt and stunned at her statement. "How could you accuse me of..." He stopped, bit his lip, lowered his eyes, and slowly turned away. There was a long pause before he spoke. "I'm going," he said in a stoic manner.   
  
Gadget crossed her arms. "No, you're not."  
  
The chipmunk stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Chip, I'm not going to let you just abandon us." she walked over to him and put her paw on his shoulder. "Chip. We can work this out." Then in a softer voice. "It's not over between us. Just, different."  
  
Chip looked into her eyes. "Different..." He looked away from her and stared to slowly walk out of the room leaving his hat and envelope behind.  
  
"Chip??"  
  
He stopped at the doorway. "yes?"  
  
"We will talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Sure Gadget." He glanced over his shoulder and looked at her with impassive eyes. "Whatever you say," Chip replied stoically. He then silently walked out the room.  
  
Gadget turned back to the table and was startled that the others were starring at her. "Well," she flustered. "Someone had to set him straight."  
  
"But, Gadget," stammered Monterey.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!" she sat down and made herself ready to eat dinner. "Were going to talk about this in the morning and straighten everything out. It will be OK. No problems." She glared at everyone. "End of story!"  
  
One by one the Rangers looked away from Gadget's withering glower and hastily resumed their meal. She looked at Caprice apologetically. And Caprice silently mouthed 'it's, OK.' Gadget looked at the empty chair where usually sat, sighed dolefully, and slowly started to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
Monterey let out a sigh as he walked in to the main room of Rescue Ranger Headquarters and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Mindlessly toying with a Chip's envelope he tried to come up with something he could do to heal the damage done by Chip's announcement that he was joining the military and Gadget's subsequent reaction to his declaration. Actually he wasn't too surprised by Gadget's reaction. After all she was as close to Chip as Dale is. And in certain ways, maybe even more. It was because of this closeness that often pushed Gadget to do things like this. He often wondered how Caprice felt about things like this, but he guessed that Gadget's statement said all that was needed to be said on the subject.  
  
Monterey let out a deep sigh as he approached the door to Gadget's room. The big mouse knocked respectfully on her door. It took only a few moments for it to be answered. Caprice opened the door, took one glimpse at Monty, and gave him a sympathetic look as she stepped outside closing the door behind her.   
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"A little stressed out. But, she is OK."  
  
Monterey sighed in relief.  
  
"Monty, why are you up here? I know you are concerned and all. But, I can take care of Gadget."  
  
Monterey looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, uh... Gadget said some pretty strong words at dinner. And I was just concerned about her."   
  
Monterey gave Caprice a distressed fatherly look that deeply touched her. She smiled , gingerly took his arm, and led him down the stairs. "I know Monty. And Gadget is very blessed to have you looking after her." She gave him a hug. "But, I'm taking care of her now. And she couldn't be in better hands." She smiled at Monterey, and he smiled back.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Caprice turned to the big mouse. "Monterey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to Chip..."  
  
Caprice stepped in front of the bigger mouse and looked directly into his eyes. "Monty, you don't truly believe what Gadget said about Chip. Do you?"  
  
Monterey fidgeted a bit. Over the months Chip and Himself had more than a few intense discussions. And while that particular subject had never come up, in the back of his mind it was always a possibility. An ugly possibility that wouldn't be too out of character for a person in a situation like this. Especially if he was stubborn.  
  
Caprice watched Monty for several seconds as if she could read the thoughts in his mind. "I see..." she said softly as she looked down and turned away. She heard the big mouse try to say something comforting to her, but she cut him off. "You're wrong Monty. Chip wouldn't do something like that." She turned and looked at him fiercely "Not now, not ever!" then softly. "He's not that kind of person." Caprice walked to the front room couch and sat down.  
  
Monterey sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm getting a bit too sensitive when it comes to Gadget. But, sometimes..."  
  
"I know Monty," she chuckled mirthlessly. "I know. But, Chip does love Gadget." She looked at him somberly.  
  
Monterey looked down at Caprice. "I know luv. I just wish he would express it, differently."  
  
* * *  
  
A soft creak, the sound of wood moving against wood. These were the only noises that Gadget made as she looked into Chip and Dale's room. For the fourth time that night she had taken it upon herself to look in on her friend Chip Maplewood. For some reason she needed to know that he was there. That he was safe, and maybe, just maybe, find the words she needed to explain herself. She would have talked to Dale, or Foxglove first. But, Caprice said they had not been seen since dinner. She frowned, Dale and she already had strained relations due to her loosing Chip to the storm. Though Dale had told her otherwise , she still was not sure he totally forgave her for her lapse in judgment. And Foxglove's strange behavior towards her was not helping matters either.  
  
She cast her eyes on the lower bunk bed and saw a bundled form. He was asleep, his back turned towards her, and the light sounds of snoring drifted through the stillness of the room. Gadget looked at him remorsefully, sighed, then softly closed the door. Leaning her head against the portal she wondered what she was going to tell him in the morning. The words, those awful words that she had said to him haunted her. Deep down she knew in her heart that Chip would never do something like that. But her head told her different. She knew Chip, his moods, his likes and dislikes. So it was in the realm of possibility (no matter how unlikely) that Chip could do something like that. * Maybe telling Chip off was for the best. After all he has to get over what happened and start to live. He has to realize that what we have might not be what he wanted. But we can still build a friendship, one that could be just as beautiful and strong as what we had before. * Gadget sighed dolefully as she walked away from the door. * In the morning. Chip, Caprice, and I will have a long talk. The one we should have had a longtime ago...*  
  
* * *  
  
The movement of wood against wood. The click of a knob turning. The shuffling of foot paws. Chip opened one eye, and after a long pause turned to see if he was alone. This was the second time that Gadget had walked into his room. And he was quite certain that she had visited him more times than that during the night. Under other circumstances he would feel comforted by her concern and sleep snugly knowing that he was loved. Chip sat up, let out a lamenting sigh, and got out of bed. After a yawn and stretch, he sat down at the desk and chair that stood next near his bed, got a piece of paper from a box on his desk, and began to write. An hour later the chipmunk sat back in his chair and looked at his handy work. It took longer to write than he had expected, but it couldn't be helped. He wanted to say something meaningful, something profound. Something that would make them understand why he was doing this. Chip looked at the letter and sighed. * If I had better imagination, like Dale, I might be able to write something better... Well, this will have to do. * He set the letter down on Dale's bed.  
  
Chip got up and began to clean up his room. Making sure that everything was put in its proper place, books, laundry, and furniture (what little he had). He even made up his bed, nice and neat. Chip steeped back, looked at his handy work and smiled. He thought this was the neatest his side of the ever looked! The chipmunk's smiled disappeared when he spied his hat and jacket. He walked over to the two articles of clothing and gingerly touched them. A flood of memories flowed through him the good times, and the bad. All of the fun and adventures that he and the Rangers had over the years... Chip looked at his clothes tearfully, and with a heavy hearted sigh, walked over to his closet and hung them up. Carefully looking about to make sure no one would seem him, Chip Maplewood, leader of the Rescue Rangers, silently sneaked out of Ranger headquarters and met up with Foxglove and Dale.  
  
* * *  
  
Gadget woke up with a start and frantically looked around. She could have sworn she heard... She listened carefully, the tree was as quiet as it ever was, but still... Somewhere, deep inside the recesses of her mind, an old fear reared it's ugly head. Gadget quickly got up from her bed (taking care not disturb Caprice who was sleeping next to her), and walked downstairs. Everything looked normal, but for some reason, and unnatural stillness seemed to permeate throughout the Ranger home. She remembered a time like this. A time long ago, when a room was quiet in this manner. A time when her farther died.   
  
Gadget pulled her sleeping clothes tightly to her body as a chill of dread seeped through her. She needed to see them, needed to know that her friends were alive and well. Using all of her will to hold her panic down Gadget dashed to Monterey Jack's room. Slowly opening his door just enough so she could peek in, she saw the big mouse laying in his bed on his back, mouth wide open, and arms akimbo. Gadget was about to rush in and shake him awake to see if he was alive or not. But, before she could act, the big mouse yawned, and with a grunt and a small groan turned to his side and snuggled into his covers. Gadget breathed a sigh of relief, and watched him for several minuets before closing the door and leaving him to his dreams. Quickly walking over to Zipper's room (actualy a small space big enough for the fly to live comfortably), Gadget peeked in (as well as a mouse of her size could) and saw that he to was sleeping sound and well.  
  
Gadget even checked Foxglove's room. And even though she was nocturnal and would be out during the night, she still wanted to look in anyway. Like all bats, Foxglove kept her room very clean and neat. And though she was not there, the room still had a feeling of being "lived in" that somehow comforted her. That only left Chip and Dale's room to be checked.  
  
Before she even opened the door, she knew he was not there. Something in the back of her mind told her so. Gadget solemnly stepped into the tomb like silence of the room and looked at Chip's bed. It was neatly made up as well as everything else in the room. It looked to her as if he would walk in at any moment and be surprised that she was there. But she could tell it was not going to happen. There was no warmth of life in there, not like foxglove's or Monty's room. The place was empty, silent, cold. No one had been here for a very long time.   
  
Gadget stood in front of the boy's bunk beds as she tried to logically figure out why Chip would leave the Rangers, why he would break his promise to her, why he would abandon them, abandon her... * Why... * Just then, a glint of white caught her eye. Looking up at Dale's bed, she saw a piece of paper and without a second thought she picked it up and read it.  
  
Before she even opened the door, she knew he was not there. Something in the back of her mind told her so. Gadget solemnly stepped into the tomb like silence of the room and looked at Chip's bed. It was neatly made up as well as everything else in the room. It looked to her as if he would walk in at any moment and be surprised that she was there. But she could tell it was not going to happen. there was no warmth of life in there, not like foxglove's or Monty's room. The place was empty, silent. No one had been there for a very long time.   
  
Gadget stood in front of the boy's bunk beds as she tried to logically figure out why Chip would leave the Rangers, why he would break his promise to her, why he would runaway. * Why... * Just then, a glint of white caught her eye. Looking up at Dale's bed, she saw a piece of paper and without a second thought she picked it up and read it.  
  
Before she even opened the door, she knew he was not there. Something in the back of her mind told her so. Gadget solemnly stepped into the tomb like silence of the room and looked at Chip's bed. It was neatly made up as well as everything else in the room. It looked to her as if he would walk in at any moment and be surprised that she was there. But she could tell it was not going to happen. there was no warmth of life in there, not like foxglove's or Monty's room. The place was empty, silent. No one had been there for a very long time.   
  
Gadget stood in front of the boy's bunk beds as she tried to logically figure out why Chip would leave the Rangers, why he would break his promise to her, why he would runaway. * Why... * Just then, a glint of white caught her eye. Looking up at Dale's bed, she saw a piece of paper and without a second thought she picked it up and read it.  
  
~~  
  
Dear Gadget:  
  
If your reading this   
  
I didn't want tooo   
  
There comes a time  
  
I'm sorry.   
  
Chip  
  
~~  
  
Gadget looked at the letter dumbfounded. Surely there was more to it. And what did he mean by 'sorry'?? She looked at Dale's bed. * Dale would know. But where is he? probably with Foxglove... * she thought darkly. To many times had she lost family because she wasn't there. Now that she was on the verge of something wonderful, a family and house full of friends, something she hasn't had in such a long time. She wasn't about to lose it all!  
  
The blonde mouse savagely crumpled the letter in her hand. * How could he!! If he thinks I'm just going to let him go... Grrr!! * Gadget stormed out of the room, but stopped in her tracks when she got to the front door. Two things had come to mind. First off, she realized that she wasn't dressed to go anywhere. Secondly, she had no idea where Chip might have went to! Gadget sat down on the steps and thought hard. After a long while she remembered the letter that Chip had with him yesterday. Surely there would be an address of some kind in it. Gadget ran back into Chip and Dale's room and searched Chip's area. After a long search she was about to give up in frustration, but somebody called her name.  
  
"Gadget? what are you doing in here??"  
  
She looked around and saw Monterey Jack standing in the doorway with a cup of water in his hand. Gadget ran up to the big mouse and told him what had happened, even showed him the letter Chip had wrote to her.  
  
Monterey looked at the letter long and hard, then handed it back to Gadget. "So, what are you gonna do now?"  
  
Gadget looked at Monterey in surprise. Surely he would be more concerned about Chip running away than this! "I'm going after him. But I don't know where he went. Monty? Do you still have Chip's letter?"  
  
The big mouse nodded his head. "I'll go get it." With that said he walked to his room to find the letter. When he finally found her, she was already in her coveralls and was getting the RANGER WING ready for take off.  
  
Gadget barely glanced at Monterey as she took the letter from his hand and started up the Ranger Wing. "Monty, get the others and follow me as soon as you can!" And without a second look she took off into the night leaving a frowning mouse behind.  
  
* * *  
  
* Mmmm, taste like cotton candy, but satisfying. * thought Foxglove to herself as she swallowed twenty more mosquitoes before heading back to the docks. While she and Dale had no real problems getting Chip to the docks where he was supposed to meet with the rest of the military rodents, it had been tiring work. Especially for her, as she had to carry Chip all the way from Ranger Headquarters to the sea side. As for Dale, a long time ago he had learned the art of hang gliding so it was no problem for him to fly with her (actually she had introduced Dale to the art early in there relationship so she could be closer to him).  
  
The place that Chip and the rest of the military was supposed to meet was nothing more than a very large warehouse. Almost all of the offices where in the highest part of the structure with space at the bottom of the building, and under the pier, for doing other things. And tonight, one of those 'things' was the gathering of nearly a thousand or so rodents and getting them ready to board a human ship that was docked alongside the pier. Foxglove flew over the cargo ship and past several light posts scooping up bugs that hung around them before flying up to the top of the building where she had left Chip and Dale before she went out to hunt up some food for herself. As she did so, she pondered the future problems that Dale and she would have after Chip had left. After the way Gadget reacted to Chip's announcement she shuddered at the thought of what would happen when they returned in the morning. * Maybe I should reconsider staying, and move into that room Dale and Chip made at the top part of the tree. Something tells me that I might not be all that welcomed after this. * Foxglove frowned sternly. * Well, it doesn't matter. This is the right thing to do... If, Gadget can't see that, then, well, tough sprouts for her! * Foxglove's ruminations were disturbed by two familiar voices.  
  
"Awww, come on Dale! Just take it."  
  
"No, I don't wanna!"  
  
"Why can't you just be reasonable about this!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Foxglove landed next to the boys and looked at them in bewilderment. "What's going on here?"  
  
Dale turned towards Foxglove and pointed at Chip. " He wants me to take his stuff."  
  
"It's a will, Dale. A, 'Will'!" He looked at Foxglove. "it's standard procedure. everybody has to make one."  
  
Dale turned towards Chip. "So, why don't you give it to your parents."  
  
"I did, but the other stuff, I want you and Foxglove to have."  
  
"Dale, maybe we should take it."  
  
"But Foxy."  
  
Foxglove hugged her chipmunk love from behind and calmed him down. "It's OK, Dale. Everybody has to do it. Besides it not as if Chip is going to die or anything."  
  
"Well, he certainly acts like it sometimes," he said softly.  
  
Foxglove gave Dale a big warm hug, kissed his cheek, then walked over to Chip and took the paper. "Don't worry cutie. Just think of it as watching Chip's stuff until he comes back." Dale attempted to protest, but when Foxglove turned to him, smiled, and said 'please'. The red nosed chipmunk's will crumbled.   
  
"Thanks Dale." Said chip as he walked up to him, and patted him on the back. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"Yeah, well," he looked up at Chip and poked him harshly. "You better come back."  
  
Chip smirked at his friend. "Just don't trash my stuff, OK."  
  
Foxglove happily watched the two roughhouse with each other for a few minuets. Then the two broke off and walked towards her laughing and joking. All three of them sat down talked, and laughed a bit, and finally said nothing as they enjoyed each others company.  
  
It was several hours later when Chip and company made their way down to the bottom of the pier where the rodents were the various sergeants and officers were gathering the recruits. While the vast majority of them were going to go on the ship. There were more than a few that were going back to the camp in the park. Chip looked at both groups carefully, he knew that taking this second chance' meant that he had to leave. But, even now he had yet to decide what kind of 'second chance' he wanted to take. Both were appealing to him, especially after what Gadget had said to him earlier in the evening. * What if she is right. What if I am just 'running away' . Maybe I should go back to camp with the others. * He eyed both groups thoughtfully.  
  
A uniformed female mouse walked up to the chipmunk. "Time and tide wait for no man. Mr. Maplewood. Have you made your decision yet?"  
  
Chip continued to look at the two groups as he replied. "Yes captain smith. I, I think I have."   
  
The captain patted Chip on the shoulder lightly, as she looked the two groups that formed in front of them. "I, understand Mr. Maplewood. Decisions like these are never to be taken lightly." She turned and looked at him. "Whatever you decide. I hope it will be something that you can live with."  
  
Chip let out a sigh. "So do I."  
  
* * *  
  
Gadget tightly griped the wheel of the Ranger Plane as she flew with reckless abandon through the streets of the city. It took her several hours of searching to finally track down the precise location of the military post that Chip had run off to. And it was not easy. The Ranger Wing (the vehicle she wanted to use), for some reason didn't't want to operate correctly and after about 30 minuets of air time, refused to work at all. Gadget thought she had lost nearly two years of her life when she frantically crash landed the plane into some unknown night shrouded tree somewhere in the park. After nearly two hours for frantic searching, she got her bearings and ran back to the Ranger's tree as fast as her lags could carry her, and made ready the Ranger Plane for take off.   
  
The blonde mouse berated herself for being so complacent about maintaining Ranger gear as she pushed the limits of her vehicle. The Ranger Plane was agonizingly slow compared to the Ranger Wing, even with just the pilot in the seat. But, after cutting a few close turns, and pushing the Plane to the very limits of its flight envelope, Gadget finally made it to the docks as the pre dawn sun began to light the sky.  
  
With a whoosh and a thump Gadget landed the Ranger Plane on top of a huge building that was described in the letter. Without so much as a second thought, she vaulted out of the plane, and began to look around the deserted roof for Chip. There, in the distance, she spied a lone couple huddled together facing the partially darken western sky.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend." She said as she approached the couple. When she got within a few steps of the two, she was able to make out their features. Gadget gasped as recognition swept over her. "Foxglove? Dale!? What are you two doing here?"  
  
Dale seemed to take no notice of Gadget's presence. But, Foxglove looked sadly at the blonde mouse. "He is gone."  
  
There was a long pause "Where..."   
  
Foxglove resumed the vigil, as the two of them pointed out to sea.  
  
Gadget nervously looked where they pointed and saw a small ship begin to sail beyond the horizon. "Chip," she asked in a small voice. But, a soft mournful blast from the ship's horn was her only answer as it slipped out of sight.  
  
===========================================================  
  
The End   
  
of   
  
PART ONE  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
